Les coups du Destin
by memepotter952504
Summary: Juste après l'accident de voiture, Rose se réveille sur une table d'opération, fermement attachée. Une femme vient l'en libérer et lui annonce qu'elle a été génétiquement modifiée. Que lui est-elle arrivée ? Qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle ? Pourra-t-elle toujours devenir la gardienne de Lissa ? Qu'est-ce que ces changements pourraient apporter de bons ? de mauvais ?
1. Info - intro

Résumé apéritifs et infos

Juste après l'accident de voiture, Rose se réveille sur une table d'opération, fermement attachée. Une femme vient l'en libérer et lui annonce qu'elle a été génétiquement modifiée. Que lui est-elle arrivée ? Qu'adviendra-t-il d'elle ? Pourra-t-elle toujours devenir la gardienne de Lissa ? Qu'est-ce que ces changements pourraient apporter de bons ? de mauvais ?

oOo

Je vais reprendre par moment, en gros résumé, les événements des livres pour éviter qu'il y ait des trous trop gros ou des incohérences dans mon récit.

Vampire Academy et ses personnages sont à Richelle Mead et ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule Cara Clairsemailles et l'histoire qu'il y a autour d'elle sont de ma création, en plus de la fanfiction XD.


	2. Accident et horribles révélations

**Chapitre 1 : Accident et horribles révélations**

Il faisait nuit noire dehors. La famille Dragomir et moi étions sur le chemin du retour pour l'Académie. Lissa, André et moi-même nous disputions pour que Mr Dragomir augmente le son de la radio. André n'aimait pas le morceau qui passait. Alors que le père de Lissa augmentait le son pour notre plus grand plaisir, une voiture nous percuta.

oOo

Je me suis réveillée avec une horrible douleur me martelant le crâne. J'étais dans ce qui semblait être une salle d'opération. Il y avait quantité d'instruments médicaux, d'appareils électroniques aux bruits plus étranges les uns que les autres et des fils connectés partout sur mon corps. Je voulus m'en débarrasser lorsque je remarquai que j'étais attachée à la table sur laquelle je reposais. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce et aucun bruit indiquant une présence aux alentours. Je commençai à hurler, exigeant que l'on me détache et demandant des explications sur ce que je faisais ici tout en me débâtant contre mes liens.

Au bout de ce qui me sembla des heures, j'entendis quelqu'un arriver précipitamment et une femme à la peau pale et à la chevelure dorée entra dans mon champ de vision. Elle se pencha sur les appareils et appuya sur quelques touches avant de se tourner vers moi pour me détacher.

« Tout va bien, je vais te sortir d'ici, » me dit-elle rapidement.

Elle me tendit ensuite des vêtements et, après s'être assurée que je puisse la suivre, me guida rapidement dans un dédale de couloirs. Il y avait du sang sur les murs et beaucoup de corps allongés sur le sol : des hommes armés et des personnes en blouse blanche. Quand nous sommes arrivées à l'extérieur, le soleil se levait à l'horizon, m'offrant un spectacle macabre : plus de corps jonchés de-ci de-là, du sang et des armes partout.

« C'est vous qui avez fait cela ? » lui demandai-je.

« Moi et mon équipe, oui, » répondit-elle simplement. « Allez, suis-moi. Nous avons une longue route pour atteindre le campement. Nous devons y être avant la nuit. »

« Pas avant que vous ne répondiez à mes questions. »

« Je te promets de répondre à toutes tes questions une fois arrivée à destination. » Elle tourna ensuite le regard vers moi, plongeant ses yeux d'argent liquide dans les miens. « Nous devons nous dépêcher de filer d'ici avant que la cavalerie arrive. »

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche silencieuse, je finis par lui demander son nom.

« Cara. Cara Clairsemailles. Et toi ? »

« Rose Hathaway. »

oOo

Quand nous sommes arrivées au dit campement, c'était le crépuscule. Cara m'aidait à avancer depuis un moment, supportant une partie de mon poids sans commentaire. Mes jambes flageolaient et menaçaient de me lâcher à tout moment. J'étais en sueur et ma respiration était lourde. Je ne fis pas attention à mon environnement. Lorsqu'elle m'allongea sur une couche, ma tête n'avait pas encore touché l'oreiller que j'avais déjà rejoint Morphée.

Je fus réveillée par une odeur de bacon cuit et de café bien chaud. Je me suis lentement redressée et analysait les lieux. J'étais dans une tente. Cara était à l'extérieur en train de s'affairer autour d'un feu de camp, accompagnée de deux hommes.

« Bien dormi ? » me demanda-t-elle, tout sourire, alors que je sortais.

« Oui, merci. »

J'étais éblouie par le soleil et ne vis plus grand-chose pendant quelques secondes. Soudain, l'odeur de bacon et de café se fit plus forte alors qu'une assiette se présenta sous mes yeux. « Ah ! Merci beaucoup ! » m'exclamai-je avant de dévorer mon repas. J'étais affamée. Elle rigola face à mon appétit d'ogre et mit plus de bacon et d'œufs à cuire.

Alors que je reposai mon assiette, repue, Cara m'observa depuis l'autre coté du feu, une tablette entre les mains. Les deux hommes étaient partis.

« Je suppose que tu voudrais que je réponde à tes questions maintenant ? »

J'acquiesçai, rassemblant mes esprits. Il y avait tellement de questions de ma tête qu'il fallait absolument y mettre de l'ordre et surtout des priorités. Par où commencer ?

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, il y a deux jours, je m'appelle Cara. »

« Oui, je me souviens » sifflai-je. « Ce que je veux savoir c'est qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous m'avez sortie de là ? Pas que ça me dérange en fait. D'ailleurs quel était cet endroit ? Qui étaient tous ces gens et pourquoi les avoir tués ? »

« Ca fait beaucoup de questions … » remarqua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Cet endroit était un des nombreux laboratoires du Seigneur Ecarlate. Il y faisait mener des expériences sur la génétique sur des humains. Ces gens étaient ses employés. Je t'ai sortie de là parce que, quand j'étais à ta place, quelqu'un l'a fait pour moi … »

« Comment ça, à ma place ? Vous voulez dire que … que j'ai été … que l'on a fait des … des expériences sur moi ? » J'étais horrifiée. Non impossible ! Elle se moque de moi ! « Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

Elle se mit à rire, un de ses rires sans joie, alors que son regard se tourna vers le feu.

« J'aimerais bien, Rose. Mais non je ne me moque pas de toi. Pas là-dessus. Je suis du genre à faire des blagues sur tout et n'importe quoi mais tu apprendras que c'est bien le seul sujet sur lequel je ne plaisante jamais. » Elle prononça les derniers mots sur un ton plus dur, n'admettant aucun commentaire. Alors qu'elle reportait son regard sur moi, je sentis un frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale alors que je vis la lueur d'avertissement dans son regard.

« Tu es devenue ce que nous appelons Chimère, une hybride. On a introduit dans ton ADN des gènes d'autres espèces. Le Seigneur Ecarlate fait ensuite de ces Chimères ses hommes de mains, ses soldats. Moi, ainsi que ceux de mon groupe, avons été ses soldats. Nous avons fait sa sale besogne des années durant avant de nous rebeller et de nous battre contre lui, détruire ses labos et sauver les ''cobayes'', de préférence avant le début du conditionnement. » Son regard et sa voix s'adoucirent soudain « Hélas pour toi, nous sommes arrivés trop tard … »

J'avalai difficilement, une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils m'ont fait exactement ? »

Elle s'approcha de moi et me montra certaines choses sur sa tablette. Je suis une sorcière et une banshee (une messagère de la mort). Je lui ai expliqué que mes gènes vampires venaient du fait que j'étais une dhampir. Elle insista malgré tout de me surveiller à ce niveau-là pour s'assurer que je n'ai pas besoin de sang. J'appris également qu'elle était une vampire élémentalienne et une banshee également.

« Et Lissa ? »

« Qui ? »

« Vasilissa Dragomir. Ma meilleure amie, » expliquai-je « La dernière chose dont je me souviens était d'être en voiture avec elle. Est-ce qu'elle était dans le bâtiment elle aussi ? Est-ce qu'elle a … ? »

« J'ai lu ton dossier en entier. Ils t'ont kidnappée dans un hôpital. Je n'ai rien du tout sur une quelconque Vasilissa. Je suis désolée. » Je soupirai de soulagement.

Quand elle me demanda d'où je venais – le Montana, aux USA – elle m'apprit que j'étais bien loin de chez moi, dans un monde bien différent où la temporalité elle-même était différente, un mois ici étant l'équivalant d'une heure dans le Montana. Wow. Elle me laissa le choix entre rester ici à combattre pour sa cause ou retourner chez moi.

« Je voudrais retourner chez moi mais je ne voudrais pas blesser quelqu'un avec ces nouvelles habiletés que tu m'as décrites. »

« Pour ce qui est de ton coté banshee, je peux t'aider. Mais pour la sorcière, je ne peux rien faire. Cela dit, je peux néanmoins te fournir un inhibiteur qui bloquera toutes tes capacités d'hybrides et te fournir tout ce que je trouve sur les sorcières pour que tu puisses apprendre par toi-même. »

Je réfléchis un moment et décidai finalement de prendre l'inhibiteur. Elle prit contact avec quelqu'un pour s'en procurer et m'aida les jours qui suivirent avec mon coté banshee. Elle m'apprit à hurler et à user de mon cri comme d'une arme. Elle m'apprit également que les banshee pressentaient la mort et leur cri permettait d'imposer le silence autour d'elles afin de mieux comprendre et interpréter cette impression et, si possible, l'empêcher.

oOo

Lorsque je bus l'inhibiteur, je ressentis qu'une partie de moi-même était enfermée, retenue, mise en cage. Cela prit du temps pour que je m'y habitue. Cara m'escorta jusqu'à l'endroit, l'hôpital, où j'avais été enlevée. Ma disparition n'avait pas encore été remarquée. Elle me fournit un téléphone pour la joindre en cas de problème, elle ou les deux hommes que j'avais rencontré régulièrement lors de ses quelques semaines à m'entraîner auprès d'elle.

Je regardai par la fenêtre quand j'entendis quelqu'un se précipiter sur moi. Quand je me suis retournée pour affronter la menace, je me retrouvai plaquée contre le rebord sous le poids de ma meilleure amie.

« Bonjour Liss', » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

« Bonjour Rose. »

Ses yeux verts étaient cerclés de rouge. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré. Il y avait de quoi. Sa mère, son père et son frère étaient morts dans l'accident de voiture. Elle était la dernière de sa lignée. La princesse Dragomir.


	3. Trois années mouvementées

**Chapitre 2 : trois années mouvementées**

J'aurais dû aussi mourir dans cet accident. D'ailleurs, je suis morte en quelque sorte. Mais Lissa m'a ramenée à la vie c'est son pouvoir, son élément : l'Esprit. J'ai reçu le baiser de l'ombre et depuis je ressens ses émotions, j'entends ses pensées mais surtout je sais où elle est. Le lien que je partage avec elle est plus efficace qu'un GPS.

Un an après l'accident, Lissa et moi avons fui de l'Académie car Lissa se sentait observée. Nous sommes restées hors des radars pendant une année entière, année où je l'ai nourrie de mon sang car oui, si je suis sa gardienne dhampir, elle, elle est ma Moroi, une vampire. On nous a retrouvées dans une Université de Portland. Un gardien russe dangereusement sexy du nom de Dimitri Belikov a été spécialement recruté pour la retrouver et devenir son nouveau gardien. J'ai frôlé le renvoi mais grâce à Lissa et une petite dose de suggestion sur la directrice Kirova, j'ai juste été sévèrement punie. J'ai également subi des entraînements supplémentaires auprès du beau, grand, ténébreux et divin dhampir Belikov, dhampir dont je suis petit à petit tombée amoureuse.

Ce que j'avais de temps libre, vu que toute relation sociale et activité extrascolaire m'était interdite, j'employais ce temps à mieux connaitre ma partie sorcière sur le plan théorique, étant toujours scellée par l'inhibiteur. Mais au cas où, peut-être aurais-je un jour à me servir de mes compétences pour sauver Lissa. Autant savoir le maximum au niveau théorique afin de n'avoir plus qu'à la mettre en pratique. Cara m'envoyait tout ce qu'elle trouvait par mail et je faisais en parallèle mes propres recherches.

Pendant que Lissa et moi étions tournées vers Mia et sa vengeance pour ce que lui avait fait André, un autre ennemi était tapi dans l'ombre, un ennemi laissant des cadavres d'animaux derrière lui, perturbant ainsi Lissa plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle était à la limite, presque même au-delà. Pas suicidaire encore mais les marques qu'elle se faisait pour se soulager pouvaient être interprétées comme étant des TS. L'ennemi : nul autre que son adoré oncle, le prince Viktor Dashkov. Pourquoi ? Il voulait qu'elle utilise l'Esprit pour guérir son mal et lui permettre d'accéder au trône, quel que soit le prix qu'elle doive elle-même payer personnellement. L'usage de l'Esprit a en effet un prix, lourd, très lourd même. Il voulait qu'elle soit son infirmière dépressive personnelle ! Malgré toutes ses précautions, son médaillon ensorcelé et ma robe de soirée balancée au feu par nul autre que mon ténébreux dhampir, Dimitri et moi-même avons sauvé Lissa et avons fait enfermé le Prince Dashkov. Dimitri a dû tuer Nathalie durant ces événements car elle s'était transformée en Strigoi.

Lissa était sauvée, toujours en dépression certes, mais elle remontait la pente grâce d'une part à la présence de Christian Ozéra, son petit ami, d'autre part aux cachets qui la préservaient des pensées sombres, mais aussi grâce à moi par ma présence et par le fait que j'aspirais d'elle la moindre once de ténèbres que je pouvais percevoir. Cela me rendit plus irritable et plus à fleur de peau que jamais. Mais que ne ferai-je pas pour elle ? Que ne ferions nous pas, nous dhampirs, pour nos Moroi ?

Alors que Dimitri me conduisait chez les Baddica où m'attendait un dhampir pour me faire rattraper mon évaluation – j'aurais dû la faire durant notre fugue … – nous sommes arrivés devant un massacre et une vérité écrasante. Les Strigoi commençaient à travailler en groupe et ils étaient aidés par des humains fanatiques. Face à l'horreur de la situation, les Moroi se sont rassemblés dans une résidence dans les montagnes, une sorte de station de ski, pour être en sécurité en groupe, bien protégés par les dhampirs et pour être avec leurs familles.

C'est là que j'ai rencontré Adrian Ivashkov, un Moroi séduisant mais semblant toujours être sous l'influence de quelque produit. Et il ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle, me draguant clairement. Et Dimitri était clairement jaloux bien qu'il prétendait le contraire. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation avec moi par peur de ne plus pouvoir accomplir son devoir de gardien.

Mason est un idiot. Juste parce que je suis incapable de lui rendre l'amour qu'il ressent pour moi et que je l'ai rejeté, il est parti pour Spokane chasser des Strigoi en compagnie de Mia et Eddie. J'ai réussi à convaincre Christian de m'aider à les rejoindre pour leur botter les fesses et les ramener illico presto à la station de ski. Mais malheureusement mes plans ne se déroulent jamais comme je le voudrais. Les rejoindre dans le centre commercial de Spokane n'a pas été difficile c'est plutôt le fait de partir qui a été un véritable désastre. On s'est fait capturé par des humains à la solde de Strigoi.

Affamés, Eddie complètement groggy par les endorphines strigoi, et nos Moroi assoiffés, nous étions sur le point de nous enfuir. Nous étions presque en plein soleil lorsque le Strigoi m'a attrapée. Mason a foncé sur lui pour me libérer mais le monstre lui brisa la nuque d'un mouvement sec. Là, j'ai vu rouge. J'ai hurlé et foncé sur l'épée et j'ai tué les deux strigoi de la maison avant de m'effondrer sur le corps de mon meilleur ami.

Après cette douloureuse épreuve, Dimitri, qui a cru pendant un moment me perdre, m'annonce qu'il refuse la proposition de devenir le gardien de Tasha Ozéra ainsi que la possibilité de fonder une famille pour rester auprès de moi. Nous avons caché notre relation d'une part parce qu'il est mon mentor et moi son élève et d'autre part car une relation entre deux dhampirs est mal vue par la société. Nous avons profité du moindre coin d'ombre et des moments d'intimité que nous pouvions trouver. Et un jour, alors que je venais d'exploser de rage et que j'ai fracassé Jesse Zeklos pour avoir torturé Lissa, Dimitri m'a emmenée dans la cabine dans les bois en bordure d'enceinte de l'Académie pour que je m'y calme. De colère je suis passée à la terreur car c'était les ténèbres de Lissa, sa colère que j'avais aspirée et qui m'avait amenée à faire ça à ce bâtard de Jesse. Et c'est également ce soir-là, dans l'intimité de la cabane, après qu'il m'ait réconfortée que nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre dans une douce étreinte charnelle.

Alors que l'on rentrait main dans la main à l'Académie, j'ai senti la nausée me prendre tout d'un coup et un strigoi nous a attaqué. Dans l'enceinte même de l'Académie ! Les barrières magiques étaient tombées ! Et une armée de strigoi s'est précipitée sur l'école. La bataille a été dure, de nombreux dhampirs, ainsi que des Moroi sont morts. Christian et moi avons fait un duo d'Enfer, sans jeu de mots.

Certains d'entre nous ont été capturés. Grâce à Mason, du moins son fantôme – merci Baiser de l'Ombre – nous avons pu déterminer où ils étaient et les secourir. Si nous avons pu sauver la plupart, nous avons encore perdu quelques dhampirs et Dimitri … il a été enlevé par les Strigoi. Il a été transformé en Strigoi !

Ma journée qui avait si bien commencée, si tendre, si chaleureuse, pleine d'amour et de tendresses partagées a fini en cauchemar !


	4. Cara ? J'ai besoin de ton aide

**Chapitre 3 : « Cara ? j'ai besoin de ton aide »**

La veille de mes dix-huit ans, un mois après l'attaque, je me dirigeais vers les appartements d'Adrian. Il était revenu à l'Académie pour travailler l'Esprit avec Lissa. Je toquai à sa porte.

Il l'ouvrit au bout d'un moment. Il était en pyjama, sa chemise ouverte sur son torse d'albâtre, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux embués par le sommeil.

« Petite dhampir ? »

« Bonjour Adrian. »

« Tu sais quelle heure il est ? » demanda-t-il en regardant sa montre, ses yeux s'agrandissant d'horreur et d'étonnement face à la nouvelle de sa grasse matinée démolie et se demandant ce qui pouvait bien pousser la dhampir à le lever de si bon matin.

« 7h30 du matin. »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« J'aurai un service à te demander, » dis-je, la voix dépourvue d'émotion mais le regard suppliant.

« Lequel ? »

« Est-ce que je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone ? »

« Quoi ? Euh … Oui, bien sûr ! » dit-il en sortant son portable de sa poche. « Rose, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui, tout va très bien. » répondis-je en prenant le téléphone. « Je dois juste passer un coup de fil important. Je te le ramène rapidement. »

Et je partis en laissant Adrian ainsi.

oOo

Alors que je composais le numéro de Cara – je n'avais plus le portable qu'elle m'avait donné, il me l'avait pris à mon retour à l'Académie l'année précédente – je faisais rapidement la liste de ce que je prendrais avec moi pour cette quête.

Une tonalité. Encore une autre. « Allô ? »

« Allô, Cara ? C'est Rose. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

oOo

J'étais en compagnie de Cara dans l'avion en direction de Moscou. Elle est venue me chercher sur la route de l'Académie. Je n'avais sur moi que le strict minimum nécessaire avec, pour seul extra, mon disque dur externe, rempli de mes recherches en sorcellerie.

Elle comprenait que je voulais sauver Dimitri et allait m'aider dans cette voie. Nous avons discuté longuement d'où il pourrait être mais nous n'avions aucune piste à part le fait qu'il était russe. Nous allons d'abord essayer de prendre contact avec sa famille. Avec un peu de chance, il n'en sera pas très loin.

Elle avait réservé une suite pour nous dans un hôtel de la capitale pour la nuit. Et nous irions ensuite dans une de ses maisons, à St Petersburg en attendant de trouver de plus ample informations sur Dimitri et son passé et, peut-être, ses récentes « activités. »

* * *

A partir d'ici, bien que je vais garder le gros des idées du livre, je quitte totalement le canon.


	5. Enceinte

**Chapitre 4 : Enceinte**

J'étais dans la salle de bain, dans la maison de Cara à St Petersburg, et je marchais de long en large devant le lavabo impatiente de savoir la réponse. Cela faisait maintenant un mois que l'on cherchait des informations sur Dimitri. Les nausées ont commencé la semaine dernière. Tous les matins débutaient par une course aux toilettes pour me vider l'estomac.

Mon téléphone sonna pour me signaler que le temps était écoulé. Je tournai mon regard vers l'indicateur. Deux barres ! Oh non ! Oh mon dieu, NON ! C'est impossible. Je suis enceinte !

Je m'effondrai sur le sol froid et me mis en boule pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

oOo

Des pas dans le couloir et une voix lointaine se firent entendre, mais je ne bougeais pas, encore sous le choc. Je suis enceinte !

« Rose ? » Cara entra finalement dans la salle de bain et me trouva sur le sol, en position fœtale. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. « Rose ? Est-ce que ça va ? Que … » Son regard tomba sur le test de grossesse. « Ah ! »

Elle s'agenouilla et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me serra longuement contre elle alors que mes pleurs redémarrèrent. « Shhh … Shhh … Ca va aller Rose. Tu verras. » Elle me murmura des mots de réconfort des heures durant et réussit à me ramener dans le salon. Elle me déposa dans le canapé et me rapporta un lait chaud avec nuage de miel et quelques gouttes de fleurs d'oranger. Elle me mit une couverture sur les épaules. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je tremblais de froid après tout ce temps passé sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

« Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? » me demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

« Continuer, bien sûr, » dis-je en redressant ma tête de la tasse. « Je ne peux pas le laisser errer ainsi. On s'est fait une promesse. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ! »

« Et le bébé ? »

« Eh bien, pour le moment, on n'a aucun indice sur l'endroit où il … » Ma voix se brisa.

« En fait, j'ai découvert aujourd'hui où vit sa famille. Je m'apprêtais à te le dire quand je t'ai trouvée dans la salle de bain. » Je lui jetai un regard interrogateur et elle poursuivit. « Sa mère vit à Baia, une petite ville pas très loin de Omsk. Si tu veux, on peut y aller. »

oOo

Nous étions garées devant la maison, de l'autre coté de la rue. J'hésitais à y entrer. Je grignotai mes ongles à force d'être rongée par le stress et le chagrin. Cara me prit la main, la serra et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis juste derrière toi. »

Je sortis de la voiture, elle sur mes talons et nous avons gagné la maison. A l'évocation de son fils, la mère Belikov nous laissa entrer et nous servit du café. Malgré la douleur que cela me faisait, je leur appris la perte et l'état actuel de Dimitri. Leur chagrin était visible sur leurs visages.

Nous sommes restées quelques jours à Baia pour la veillée funèbre de Dimitri. J'ai rencontré quelques amis de Victoria, Oksana et Marc – une Moroi maîtrisant l'Esprit et un autre dhampir ayant reçu le Baiser de l'Ombre – et Abe. Si les premières rencontres étaient plaisantes et cordiales, la dernière était pour le moins dérangeante, pour ne pas dire flippante. Ce Moroi m'a clairement fichu la chair de poule. Il voulait que je retourne aux USA, à l'Académie.

Non ! Pas avant d'avoir libéré Dimitri !

Suite à un différent avec Victoria et un accord avec Abe – j'ai évité à la sœur de Dimitri de devenir une catin rouge – je suis repartie, Cara toujours à mes cotés, pour St Petersburg. Je n'avais pas eu la force de dire à la famille Belikov que je portais l'enfant de Dimitri. C'était trop dur.

Alors que cette vie grandissait petit à petit en moi, je cherchais toujours des informations sur les « activités » de Dimitri. Mais il semblait être très discret. Cela ne le changeait pas beaucoup de quand il était dhampir finalement …


	6. Jusqu'à l'arrivée des triplés

**Chapitre 5 : jusqu'à l'arrivée des triplés**

Cara et moi avons parcouru la Russie durant les mois qui suivirent à la recherche du moindre indice. Nous avons affronté de nombreux Strigoi et aucun ne put en réchapper. Et naturellement aucun ne nous a fourni d'informations. A part leurs insultes et menaces habituelles, ils étaient vraiment taciturnes. Quelle plaie !

Nous sommes allées voir un gynécologue quand je finis par ne plus rentrer dans mon pantalon. Il était temps de savoir. Si le gel était froid et désagréable, ce ne fut rien comparé au choc que j'eus à la nouvelle. Des triplés ! J'allais avoir des triplés ! Un garçon et deux filles. Déjà que durant les deux derniers mois, bien que je me fusse faite à l'idée de devenir maman, j'étais inquiète car j'y connaissais absolument rien. Là, je serai trois fois maman et en même temps qui plus est ! J'étais terrorisée.

Quand nous avions appris ma grossesse, Cara m'avait directement donné le contre-inhibiteur afin que je puisse d'une part être plus à l'aise avec moi-même et pouvoir atteindre ma magie en cas de besoin mais aussi surtout pour éviter des effets indésirables sur le, maintenant les, enfants.

C'est ainsi que maintenant, en rue, pour éviter d'être vue comme une victime potentielle – je reste Rose Hathaway et une Hathaway n'est JAMAIS, au grand jamais, une victime – je posais sur moi un glamour pour qu'on ne voit pas mon ventre qui se faisaient de semaine en semaine plus proéminent. J'ai également élevé autour de moi un bouclier, plus puissant autour de mon abdomen que le reste de mon corps afin d'assurer une protection supplémentaire à mes futurs petits trésors.

J'ai rencontré sur mon chemin quelques Alchimistes qui faisaient le ménage derrière nous. Nous étions de véritables terreurs pour les Strigoi. Ils tombaient comme des mouches ! Et même quand je ne parvenais plus à me battre physiquement, mon ventre devenu trop lourd, je restais sur la défensive et usait de mon cri et de mes capacités de lévitation pour les bloquer, les repousser voire, si possible, les blesser et les tuer.

C'est une semaine avant le terme qu'il a été vu. Dimitri avait son terrain de chasse à Novossibirsk. Maintenant je savais où chercher. Mais Dimitri étant déjà un dieu et excellent combattant en tant que dhampir, il devait être devenu le diable en personne en devenant Strigoi.

Hors de question d'y aller maintenant ! Je suis peut-être intrépide, mais pas encore suicidaire ! Pas avec presque trois enfants dans les bras !

Dimitri, mon amour, je suis désolée mais tu devras encore patienter quelques semaines avant que je ne vienne te libérer.

oOo

Ce fut alors que je regardais des listes de prénoms russes pour mes enfants, en quête d'inspiration, que je sentis les premières contractions. Elles n'étaient pas douloureuses, juste … dérangeantes. Je fis directement appel à Cara. Elle était partie deux jours avant pour la France régler un problème. Elle était dans son jet privé dans l'heure qui suivit et me rejoignit quelques heures plus tard.

Nous avons marché dans la cour intérieure de sa propriété, elle me soutenant fermement et moi respirant profondément. Il était hors de question d'aller à l'hôpital. Avec les vagues dans les rangs Strigoi, nous avions une renommée. Apprendre que la responsable de la mort d'un grand nombre des leurs se retrouvait à l'hôpital pour rien de moins qu'un accouchement. Autant carrément placarder sur mon front un panneau sur lequel on pouvait lire : « Buffet à volonté ! »

Alors je m'apprêtais à donner la vie dans cette maison de St Petersburg. Sans péridurale ! Ah que les contractions commençaient à faire un mal de chien ! Et ce n'était que le début … Plus jamais ! Plus jamais un homme ne me touchera ! Ca c'est sûr !

Le travail dura huit longues heures. Huit longues heures à respirer profondément, à marcher ou à essayer de trouver une position confortable pour supporter la douleur. Et au plus elles se rapprochaient, plus les contractions étaient douloureuses. En bref, j'étais perdu dans un océan de douleurs.

Quand je ressentis le besoin de pousser, on se dirigea tout doucement vers ma chambre pour que j'y sois plus à l'aise. Frank et Daniel, qui étaient les deux hommes que j'avais rencontré en même temps que Cara quelques années auparavant, étaient également là. Ils me soutenaient pour me garder dans un semblant de position entre l'assis et le coucher. Je leur tenais les mains et je serrais si fort que je suis persuadée que je la leur avais broyée à coup sûr.

Si je n'eus pas trop de problèmes pour les deux premiers, la naissance de la dernière fut un vrai calvaire. J'étais épuisée, en sueur et j'avais beaucoup de peine à respirer. Je n'avais plus la force de pousser. Des taches apparaissaient dans mon champ de vision alors que je sentais les ténèbres m'accueillir à bras ouverts. Mais juste avant de sombrer, je vis son regard.

Cara avait ses yeux-là. Ceux que les banshee ont quand elles sentent cette sensation. Moi aussi je la sentais. Ce besoin irrépressible de crier alors que je sentais ce message parcourir mon échine. La mort arrivait. Mais complètement épuisée, je n'en eus pas la force et je sombrais dans ce que je pensais être l'inconscience.

oOo

 _Petite information : je n'ai pas encore eu l'opportunité de devenir moi-même maman alors pardonnez moi si ma description de l'accouchement n'est pas très réaliste, surtout au vu de comment je le vois. Je me base sur ce que j'ai lu et vu dans les films, séries et documentaires._

oOo

Je me suis réveillée quelques jours plus tard, très affaiblie. Cara était à mon coté tenant un de mes poupons dans les bras et le berçant tendrement, allant d'avant en arrière tout en fredonnant doucement. Les deux autres étaient dans le grand berceau juste à coté.

« Eh, Rose, » s'exclama-t-elle calmement en se levant pour poser le bébé dans le berceau avant de se tourner vers moi. Elle s'installa au bord du lit et m'examina longuement.

« Nous avons bien cru te perdre, pendant un moment. Tu as perdu connaissance quelques instants avant que la dernière ne sorte. Frank et moi t'avons directement mis sous nos soins. »

Mon regard incrédule l'amena à développer.

« Si je suis banshee comme toi, je suis également élémentalienne, une vampire élémentalienne. De ce fait je maîtrise les éléments. Frank est également un élémentalien. Nous t'avons soignée avec notre maîtrise de l'eau. »

Je reposai ma tête sur l'oreiller, digérant la nouvelle. Cette sensation était pour moi. Décidément, je devrais demander à la Mort une carte de fidélité pour la rencontrer aussi souvent !

Enfin, écartons toutes ces mauvaises pensées.

Je tentai de me lever pour voir mes enfants. Cara m'aida directement, je ne tenais pas bien sur mes jambes. Je les observais d'un regard tendre. Ils étaient endormis. Elle m'indiqua lequel était le garçon et laquelle des filles était née en dernière pour que je puisse au mieux choisir leurs noms.

Pour mon fils, je voulus faire honneur à son père mais ne pouvant clairement pas me résoudre à lui donner son nom en entier. Il faisait encore trop mal à mon cœur. Je le nommai Dimka. Pour ma fille, je choisis Vlada. Quant à la dernière, ce fut Zinaïda.

oOo

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Cara en donnant le biberon à Zina.

J'étais moi-même avec Dimka, dormant dans son landau à coté de nous. Cela faisait trois semaines que je m'occupais d'eux et que je réfléchissais. J'avais pris ma décision.

« Je vais retrouver Dimitri, » affirmai-je. « Est-ce que tu veux bien t'occuper des petits pendant ce temps ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, » sourit-elle.

Cara était une guerrière, elle était d'une force et d'une prestance phénoménale, d'un mental d'acier résistant à toute épreuve. Et pourtant, elle avait fondu devant les trois magnifiques petites bouilles. Elle était maintenant leur marraine. Je ne voyais pas qui d'autre aurait pu assumer ce rôle. Je voulais la meilleure protection pour mes enfants si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose et Cara pouvait la leur apporter.

C'est à regret que je partis de la maison de St Petersburg. Me séparer des mes enfants me fit le plus grand mal. Bon ! Plus vite, je trouve Dimitri à Novossibirsk, plus vite je le libère et plus vite je retrouve mes petits bébés adorés !

Et c'est d'un pas décidé que je partis en avant, le regard fixant l'horizon.

« Dimitri, » murmurai-je. « Prépare-toi, Camarade. Je viens te libérer. »


	7. Je t'aimerais toujours

**Chapitre 6 : « Je t'aimerais toujours »**

Je chassais le Strigoi dans les rues de Novossibirsk. Cela faisait trois semaines que j'y étais. Ma magie n'était pleinement efficace qu'avec un contact visuel, de préférence frontal, je commençais toujours une altercation avec l'un d'entre eux par un corps à corps. Soit il me propulsait, soit je le propulsais, mais cela me laissait assez de temps pour bien me placer et l'entraver d'un simple mouvement de la main sans le toucher. Et c'est ainsi, suspendu dans les airs, immobile, quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol, parfois contre un mur, mais toujours dans une impasse ou une ruelle sombre, que je faisais mes interrogatoires. Je touchais au but, j'allais retrouver Dimitri.

J'en avais trouvé un qui chassait à l'occasion avec lui mais il ne put me dire vraiment où il « vivait », si ce n'est que c'était à l'extérieur de la ville et qu'il venait ici pour s'amuser et se nourrir. Je m'attendais à devoir faire plus de recherches de ce coté-là.

Le destin en décida autrement.

Je sentis mon détecteur nauséeux de Strigoi qu'il y en avait un tout proche. Je sortis mon pieux, prête à l'accueillir. Et c'est là que je le vis. Dimitri. Je le reconnus immédiatement, même s'il avait … changé. Notre séparation m'avait tellement fait du mal et le fait que je venais de fonder une famille dont il faisait inconsciemment partie que je le dévorais des yeux. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui ondulaient légèrement au vent, encadrant son visage, ses lèvres formant un sourire – ils étaient si rares sur son visage – bien qu'ici dépourvu de cette chaleur qui était la sienne, son manteau en cuir digne du Far West, … Mais le tout ternit par cette pâleur spécifique aux Strigoi ainsi que ces yeux cerclés de rouge avec un éclat maléfique. Son sourire ne dévoilant pas ses canines, j'hésitais. Il ressemblait trop au Dimitri de mes souvenirs. Erreur.

« Roza …. Tu as oublié la première leçon que je t'ai apprise : ne jamais hésiter. »

Je vis à peine son poing s'abattre sur mon crâne, avant de ne plus rien voir du tout.

oOo

A mon réveil, j'étais dans une chambre plongée dans la pénombre, dans une maison remplie de Strigoi. Si elle était bien pourvue pour éviter que je m'ennuie ou que je meurs d'inanition, il n'y avait cependant aucune arme. J'étais légèrement groggy, mais je fis toutefois minutieusement le tour du propriétaire. Deux fois. Quand je me suis retrouvée face à un miroir, mes yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur. Il y avait un début de bleu et une morsure bien visible.

Dimitri entra dans le loft – car c'était plus un loft qu'une chambre après inspection – et je me préparai à l'attaquer. N'ayant plus de pieu et rien à disposition pouvant servir d'arme, je fis appel à mes pouvoirs. J'eus un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur. Je ne pouvais pas m'en servir ! Je réessayai une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Rien à faire. Je ne les sentais pas. J'étais démunie et déjà affaiblie physiquement parce que Dimitri m'avait déjà mordue. Je me résolus toutefois à le combattre au corps à corps. Je ne pus malheureusement pas contrer le dieu –mort– vivant.

A court d'option, je finis par l'écouter. Il essaya de me convaincre de le laisser m'éveiller. Que le fait d'être un Strigoi était comparable au fait d'être un dieu sur terre. Je refusai catégoriquement. Il essaya tous les jours. Et tous les jours, il me mordit, me rendant accro à ses endorphines. Me voilà devenue une Junkie ! Comble de l'ironie, je me retrouve avec une babysitteur qui ne parle pas un mot d'anglais et qui m'apporte des vêtements dignes d'une poupée. Nan, mais vous êtes sérieux, là ?!

Au bout de deux semaines, mon hôte, une certaine Galina, commençait à se lasser de ma présence. Soit je devenais Strigoi, soit je devenais la bouffe. Charmant ! Alors je tentai le tout pour le tout. Je réussis à convaincre Dimitri de la possibilité de choisir d'être éveillée. Je lui posais énormément de questions sur le sujet. Je lui demandai aussi la faveur d'arrêter de me prélever du sang, car cela m'empêchait d'avoir les idées suffisamment claires et avec l'ultimatum de Galina, il valait mieux que je me décide rapidement. Alors il arrêta.

Ce fut un calvaire de se persuader, de persuader mon corps que je n'avais pas besoin de ces endorphines. Un véritable enfer ! Petit à petit, je me sentis mieux et j'eus enfin de nouveau accès à ma magie.

Note pour moi-même : les endorphines bloquent l'accès à mes pouvoirs. Intéressant …

Je démolis le pied d'un fauteuil pour me confectionner un pieu de fortune et j'attendis Dimitri. Après quelques roucoulades. Je lui posai ma dernière question :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me transformer ? »

« Parce que je te veux. »

Mauvaise réponse.

J'appelai le pieu et le planta dans sa poitrine avant de me précipiter vers la porte. Les pavés numériques ne me posèrent aucun problème. Et je pus facilement m'échapper. Sur le chemin de la sortie, je réussis à trouver un pieu d'argent parmi d'autres objets magiques. Je rencontrai quelques résistances avant de tomber sur Galina. Elle était forte. Finalement, d'un combat en 1v1, on s'est retrouvé en 2v1. En périphérie, je voyais Dimitri qui m'avait rejoint. Soudain, il plaqua Galina au sol, me libérant le passage pour que je puisse lui enfoncer le pieu dans le cœur. D'autres Strigoi arrivèrent et Dimitri leur fonça dessus. Il entra dans un combat acharné. Je courus à la fenêtre et l'explosa. Je me retournai et croisai le regard de Dimitri un court instant. Il m'avait enseigné une autre règle : cours.

Alors, je me mis à courir.

J'ai réussi à me sortir du labyrinthe entourant la villa, à m'enfuir de la propriété. Je courais à travers la lande, ne me retournant pas. Dimitri avait survécu aux autres Strigoi et était à mes trousses. Alors qu'il m'avait rattrapée, nous avons repris le combat. Quand mes pieds rencontrèrent le vide, je tombai dans une rivière en contrebas. Je pus atteindre le pont rapidement mais Dimitri m'avait de nouveau rattrapée. J'étais épuisée. A court d'idée, je fis l'impensable. Je passai une jambe par-dessus la rambarde, prête à me jeter dans les eaux tumultueuses de la rivière en contrebas. Il était sûr que si la chute ne me tuait pas, le cours d'eau impétueux s'en chargerait.

Dimitri me rattrapa le bras alors que je tombais dans le vide.

« Non ! Rose. Je ne te laisserai pas. Je t'éveillerai et tu passeras l'éternité avec moi. »

« Alors dis-moi Dimitri, » implorai-je. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me transformer ? »

« Parce que je te veux. »

Je fermai les yeux, résignée. Dimitri n'était plus. Je serrai mon pieu que je tenais dans ma main libre.

« Je t'aimerais toujours, » murmurai-je, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens alors que je plantai l'arme dans son cœur.

« C'était cela que tu voulais m'entendre dire, » hoqueta-t-il avant de tomber dans la rivière.

J'avais réussi à me rattraper à la rambarde de justesse. Je regardai les flots un moment avant de me diriger vers la ville. – Novossibirsk ? – et elle se trouvait très loin. Là, j'appelais les alchimistes pour faire le nettoyage de la villa à l'orée du jour, puis Cara pour lui signaler mon retour. Elle fut très soulagée de m'entendre. Et pendant un moment, moi aussi.

Je retournai donc à St Petersburg pour rejoindre mon amie et mes trois merveilleux enfants que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Ils m'avaient manquée !


	8. Promesse en filière libre

**Chapitre 7 : Promesse en filière libre.**

Quelques temps après mon retour à St Petersburg, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je jouais avec les triplés dans le salon et ne fit pas attention tout de suite à la personne qu'il y avait juste derrière Cara. Dimka, Vlada et Zinaïda, ou Zina, étaient maintenant âgés de 8 mois, et bien qu'ils avaient déjà la volonté de se tenir debout, leurs jambes ne supportaient pas encore bien leur poids. Ils étaient adorables. Et à mon plus grand bonheur, ils avaient tous hérités des yeux et des cheveux de leur père.

« Rose. C'est pour toi. » Je levai immédiatement la tête.

Abe ?!

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvée, Vieillard ? »

« Disons que j'ai de nombreux informateurs …, » éluda-t-il.

« Toujours aussi énigmatique, à ce que je vois, » soupirai-je. « Est-ce que tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Oui, volontiers, » accepta-t-il, étonné par la proposition, mais veillant à garder une expression neutre sur son visage.

oOo

En rentrant à son hôtel ce soir-là, Abe était ravi. Il avait réussi ce pourquoi il s'était engagé un an et demi plus tôt. Il avait réussi à convaincre Rose de retourner aux USA où était sa place. Et après lui avoir informé de l'existence d'examens en filière libre pour les dhampirs, il la convainquit de le passer et de prêter son serment de gardien.

Il fut étonné d'apprendre que sa fille – et oui, Rose est la fille d'Ibrahim Mazur – était mère de trois enfants.

« Oh, mon dieu, je suis grand-père ! » Il se sentit vieux tout d'un coup. « Je me demande comment Janine va le prendre … »

Il ne savait pas toutefois qui était le père des ses petits-enfants, elle avait refusé de donner son identité. Mais il avait vu la tristesse dans son regard quand il avait évoqué le sujet. Il allait faire payer le Moroi qui avait fait du mal à Rose. Personne ne touche à sa Rose !

Et surtout, Rose ne savait toujours pas qu'il était son père. Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet de toute façon.

oOo

Nous étions dans la voiture en direction de la Cour Royale. Nous avions atterri le matin même – sur l'horaire humain – et nous en avons profité pour faire un peu de shopping pour les enfants. Il y a bien des magasins à la Cour mais j'étais pas sûre d'y trouver ce que je voulais. Et je ne voulais pas non plus attirer l'attention en refaisant mes stocks d'ingrédients pour potions. Pas sur qu'ils comprennent ….

Nous étions dans la voiture, moi au volant et Cara gardait un œil sur les petits monstres qui s'étaient endormis.

« Et tu crois qu'elle va accepter ? »

« La Reine ? » répondis-je. « Je ne lui laisserai pas le choix. Je refuse de les mettre dans une Académie. Hors de question que je fasse comme ma mère ! Et il est hors de question qu'ils soient loin de moi, même s'ils sont avec toi. Si elle veut que je sois une gardienne, ce sera à la seule condition que tu restes à la Cour, auprès de moi. Et puis, tu peux facilement te faire passer pour une Moroi. T'as des gènes vampires et tu maîtrises les éléments. Elle trouvera peut-être juste bizarre qu'une Moroi soit la marraine de trois dhampirs. »

« A ce propos, tu sais qu'ils ne le sont pas vraiment … »

« Oui, je le sais. Je m'y attendais un peu quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. » Cara me regarda surprise. « Deux dhampirs ne peuvent pas concevoir ensemble. Nous sommes stériles. Nous ne pouvons le faire qu'avec des Moroi. »

« Oh ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as refusé de dire l'identité du père à cet homme l'autre jour … »

« C'était en partie pour cela, en effet. Mais aussi parce que ma vie ne le regarde en rien. »

Nous sommes restées silencieuses un moment, laissant la musique cow-boy – oui, je me suis mise à l'écouter en l'hommage à l'homme que j'aime – emplir l'habitacle.

« Tu crois qu'il sera là ?" demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. ''Je ne raterai ton examen pour rien au monde.'' Tu te souviens ? »

« Pourquoi ça l'intéresse tellement, à ton avis ? »

« J'en sais rien. J'ai eu une certaine renommée. Spokane. L'attaque de l'Académie. Tous les Strigoi tués en Russie. Cela doit lui être parvenu d'une manière ou d'une autre ... »

« hmm hmm. »

oOo

J'étais devant la porte. Mon examen allait se dérouler de l'autre coté. Cela faisait trois jours que l'on était à la Cour. La Reine avait accepté que Cara reste et nous avait même fourni un appartement suffisamment grand pour que l'on puisse y vivre tous les cinq. Quand nous l'avons vue, elle semblait vouloir demander plus mais elle s'est ravisée et je lui en fus reconnaissante.

Je n'avais pas revu Lissa ni les autres. Un coup d'œil dans son esprit m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ma présence à la Cour. Cela me permit de bien m'installer dans mes nouveaux appartements et de passer du temps avec les triplés avant l'examen.

Ce matin, Abe et, curieusement, ma mère sont venus me saluer et me souhaiter bonne chance. Quand elle a entendu Zina pleurer, elle a ouvert grand les yeux et m'a posée plein de questions. Elle semblait hystérique. Oh que cela faisait peur. Je ne lui avais encore rien dit, ne voulant pas m'énerver avec elle, ni me ramassant un sermon pas piqué des hannetons juste avant mon examen et lui promis de tout lui dire plus tard. Je lui avais cependant déjà dit qu'elle n'allait pas aimer mais que je voulais mettre toutes mes chances dans mes examens et que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle était repartie furibonde après avoir accepté. Je n'étais pas encore sortie de l'auberge.

On était trois à passer l'examen en filière libre. C'était pour ceux qui quittaient leurs études et qui revenaient quelques années plus tard pour accomplir leur devoir après s'être rendu compte de leur erreur. Nous passions l'examen physique commun à tous et nous avions une session supplémentaire devant les membres du conseil pour juger de nos activités hors de l'Académie.

Du parcours d'obstacles, je n'en garde qu'un souvenir très vague. Tout s'est passé si vite. Et ce n'était pour moi qu'une formalité après la Russie. J'avais cependant fait attention à ne pas du tout me servir de mes habiletés particulières. Un autre dhampir jouait le rôle du Moroi complètement terrorisé et j'avais du mal à me faire obéir. Il fallait y aller à grand renfort d'encouragements tout en veillant à pas se laisser surpasser par les « Strigoi. » Nous nous sommes retrouvés sur une parodie de pont aux planches retenues ensemble par une simple corde. Nous étions pris au piège au milieu de celui-ci, des « Strigoi » à chaque extrémité. C'est là que je fis ce que je faisais le mieux : je pondis une idée à la Rose Hathaway. Je convainquis le « Moroi » de bien s'accrocher au pont avant de trancher les cordes. La plupart des « Strigoi » sont tombés dans le « précipice, » hors de portée, présumés « morts. » Il n'en restait qu'un qui avait réussi à se raccrocher à temps à une planche. Il était au-dessus de nous et essayait de regagner la plateforme. Je suis remontée rapidement pour le détacher du pont. Nous avons combattu tout en essayant de rester accrocher à ce qui restait du pont. J'eus l'opportunité de lui « enfoncer » mon pieu de bois dans le cœur et il se laissa tomber dans le vide – juste une petite chute de deux mètres en réalité – vaincu. Il y eut d'autres obstacles tout aussi surprenant que celui-ci, je les passais tous sans exception, concentrée sur ma « survie » et celle de mon « Moroi » tout en faisant preuve d'inventivité et ce, jusqu'à la fin.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte tout de suite du terme de mes épreuves. J'étais toujours aux aguets. J'étais seule au milieu du terrain. C'est là que je recommençais petit à petit à prendre conscience de où j'étais. J'entendis la foule exulter, je vis les regards approbateurs de nombreux gardiens et les autres ébahis des Moroi qui avaient été témoins de ma performance.

Je m'étais reposée et restaurée quelques heures le temps d'attendre la deuxième partie de mon évaluation.

J'inspirai un bon coup, plaçai un masque neutre sur mon visage et entrai dans la salle une fois que l'on m'y invita.

La salle était bondée. Il y avait sur une estrade une longue table où siégeaient douze personnes. La Reine Tatiana y occupait la position centrale. Ces personnes étaient les conseillers appartenant aux onze familles royales – Lissa ne pouvait pas encore siéger auprès d'eux pour une question de quorum. Le reste de la foule constituait le public, assis sur des chaines de part et d'autres de la salle. Il y avait aussi à leurs cotés de grandes figures parmi les gardiens pour conseiller la Reine à propos des candidats comme moi passant en filière libre.

En regardant le public, je pus détecter la présence de Lissa, Christian et sa tante, Abe, Janine Hathaway, Adrian, Eddie et Mia. J'avançai jusqu'au centre de la pièce et attendis.

La Reine prit la parole :

« Veuillez décliner votre identité, s'il vous plaît. »

« Rosemarie Hathaway, » répondis-je bien que je savais parfaitement qu'elle me connaissait. Elle qui pensait que je flirtais avec son neveu.

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« Dix-neuf ans. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

« Environ six mois. »

Elle observa ses papiers quelques instants avant de continuer.

« Mademoiselle Hathaway, nous croyons savoir que vous avez abandonné vos études à votre majorité. Est-ce exact ? »

« Oui. »

« Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi ? »

« C'est assez compliqué, Votre Majesté. »

« Pourriez-vous tout de même essayer de nous l'expliquer. »

« Très bien, » soufflai-je en me frottant le front. Je gardai le silence un moment, rassemblant mes pensées. « Il y a presque deux ans maintenant, il y a eu l'attaque des Strigoi sur l'Académie Saint-Vladimir et nous avons perdu beaucoup de personnes. Je … »

« Vous êtes partie parce que vous éprouviez le besoin de vous venger après cette horrible tragédie ? » m'interrompit-elle.

« Oui. »

« L'attaque de Saint-Vladimir a suscité de nombreuses réactions, » reprit-elle. "Vous n'êtes pas la seule à avoir voulu riposter, même si vous étiez la plus jeune. » Elle observa de nouveau ses papiers avant de relever la tête. « Mademoiselle Hathaway, vous êtes bien partie pour la Russie pour vous venger ? »

« Oui. »

« D'après les rapports que nous possédons de certains gardiens et d'alchimistes russes, votre démarche a été couronnée de succès. Pouvez-vous nous dire combien de Strigoi vous avez tués ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux sous la question. « Je suis désolée, Votre Majesté, je n'en ai absolument aucune idée. Cela fait longtemps que je suis partie et j'en ai tué énormément. J'avoue ne pas avoir vu un intérêt à compter. Le plus important était de les tuer. »

« Pouvez-vous donner votre estimation ? »

« Pffff …. Une bonne cinquantaine, Votre Majesté. »

« C'est sûrement une estimation modeste, d'après nos sources, » commenta-t-elle avec emphase. « Néanmoins, compte tenu du temps que vous avez mis, ce nombre reste malgré tout très impressionnant. Les avez-vous affrontés seule ? »

« Parfois. Pas toujours. J'étais souvent accompagnée d'une amie. »

« Cette amie était-elle une dhampir, elle aussi ? »

Bon, je ne peux clairement pas dire que c'est une hybride. Petit mensonge : « Non. Il s'agit d'une Moroi qui voulait se battre elle aussi. »

« Vous insinuez donc que vous avez mis en danger une Moroi ? »

« Non, Votre Majesté. Elle est venue au combat de son plein gré. Si je refusais sa compagnie, elle aurait été de son coté se battre seule. Ensemble, je pouvais la protéger et me battre contre les Strigoi. Nous étions plus fortes ensemble. »

« Très bien. » Elle rassembla ses papiers en une pile avant de croiser les mains dessus. « Dites nous maintenant pourquoi vous avez décidé de revenir et de passer votre examen. »

Bon mon petit speech lèche-cul, qu'on en finisse. Hors de question de dire qu'Abe a mis son grain de sel dans ma vie une fois encore !

« J'ai découvert qu'avec les Strigoi qui agissent de plus en plus en groupe et le fait qu'ils ont des humains à leur service, les Moroi avaient besoin maintenant plus que jamais de gardiens. De plus, il serait stupide de gaspiller le lien que je partage avec la Princesse Dragomir. En étant proche d'elle, en travaillant à la Cour, par exemple, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, je peux rapidement signaler le problème, voire intervenir si je suis suffisamment à proximité. »

« Très bien, Mademoiselle Hathaway. Ce sera tout. Nous vous ferons part de notre décision d'ici, ce soir. »

Je m'inclinai respectueusement devant l'assemblée, saluai mes anciens amis et ma mère de la tête et partit vers mon appartement.

Dans la soirée, un serviteur de la Cour m'apporta une missive.

 _Mademoiselle Hathaway,_

 _En vue de votre prestation spectaculaire ce matin et de vos exploits tant à l'Académie qu'en Russie, ainsi que votre motivation, nous sommes ravis de vous annoncer que vous êtes acceptée parmi les rangs de gardiens._

 _Vous prêterez serment dans deux jours où vous recevrez votre marque._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Reine Tatiana. Le Conseil Royal._

J'eus à peine le temps de finir la lettre que l'on toqua à la porte. Cara alla ouvrir. Ma mère entra furibonde dans le salon.

« Maintenant que tout est terminé. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, Rosemarie, » s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers.

Ah ! La galère !


	9. Discussions houleuses

**Chapitre 8 : Discussions houleuses**

« Maintenant que tout est terminé. Tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication, Rosemarie, » s'exclama-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ses yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers.

Ah ! La galère !

Je posai la lettre sur la table en levant la tête. Ma mère était là, en compagnie, encore, de cet Abe. Décidément, cet homme ne peut pas me lâcher ou quoi ?

« Oui, maman …, » soupirai-je.

Je me levai et allai dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé et sortir quelques biscuits. Cela allait être une longue soirée.

« En attendant que nous soyons bien installés avec une bonne tasse de thé pour entrer dans le vif du sujet, je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici, Vieillard ? »

« J'accompagne seulement Janine, » répondit-il.

« Il va falloir une meilleur raison que cela pour rester. Je ne veux pas que n'importe qui soit au courant de ce que je m'apprête à raconter. Alors ? »

« Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui … »

« Ah ! Ah ! » fis-je, sarcastique. « Un membre éminent de la Mafia du Moyen-Orient ? »

« Rosemarie ! » fulmina ma mère. « Tu dépasses les bornes ! »

« Et moi, je ne raconte pas ma vie à qui veut l'entendre ! Alors soit il me dit qui il est réellement, soit il dégage ! »

« C'est ton père, » lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir en secouant la tête.

J'en restai coi, les yeux écarquillés. Je me retournai, délaissant le thé, et observai tour à tour Abe et ma mère. « QUOI ?! »

« C'est ton père, » répéta-t-elle.

Je restai immobile. L'eau se mit à bouillir mais je ne bougeai pas. Cara s'occupa immédiatement du thé avant de m'amener dans le salon. Elle ramena le plateau juste après. J'étais en état de choc. Abe ? Ibrahim Mazur ? Mon père !? Je ne réagis à aucune de leurs paroles. Je n'éprouvais rien. Même pas de la colère. Pourtant cela aurait été tellement moi, tellement Rose Hathaway … Mais non, je restai bloquée sur cette vérité sans pouvoir aller au-delà.

Pleurs.

Cela me sortit de ma torpeur. Dimka pleurait. J'allai dans la chambre pour m'occuper de lui. Cara resta dans le salon. Elle leur parlait mais je n'entendis rien. En réalité, je m'en fichais un peu. Faudra que je me fasse à l'idée que le Vieillard est mon père mais je changerai en rien mon comportement. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment présent dans ma vie. Je resterai moi-même, que cela leur plaise ou non !

Procédons par ordre. D'abord, Dimka. Puis, tout raconter.

Il fallait changer le petit. Je lui souris et lui murmurai des paroles sans queue ni tête pour l'apaiser tout en l'emmenant dans la salle de bain pour le nettoyer. Il prit à un moment mes doigts et les serra fort en gazouillant comme un oiseau. Je jouai un moment avec lui en ignorant d'être observée. Quand je le pris dans le bras pour le bercer, je sursautai en voyant ma mère dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle n'était plus en colère. En fait, elle avait le regard … attendri ?! On se regarda un moment. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Enfin, oui je savais quoi dire mais j'allais me mettre à crier. Ce n'était pas le moment avec Dimka dans les bras alors que je voulais le remettre au lit. De plus, en hurlant, je risquais de réveiller les filles et je ne voulais certainement pas en arriver là. Alors j'attendis en berçant mon garçon. Elle non plus ne disait rien.

Le silence devint dérangeant.

« Tu …. Tu veux le prendre ? » fis-je, au bout d'un moment.

Elle s'approcha et le prit. « Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Dimka. »

« Tu sais que c'est un prénom de garçon, pas vrai ? »

« Et c'est un garçon, maman, » répondis-je en rigolant doucement.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. « Mais je croyais que … Tu … Mais enfin … »

Je la ramenai dans le salon et la fit s'asseoir. « Maman, tu es grand-mère d'un garçon et de deux filles. J'ai eu des triplés. »

Là, ce fut elle qui était en état de choc. Et je la comprenais. Ce n'était après tout pas fréquent. Et j'ajoutai alors : « Ils ont bientôt neuf mois. »

« Raconte-nous tout. »

« Il faut alors que je vous raconte alors également autre chose pour expliquer la situation. Je ne veux pas te mentir maman mais il va falloir que vous me promettiez ne jamais dévoiler ce que vous allez entendre. Avec Cara, vous serez les seuls à savoir toute la vérité. Vous pouvez faire cela ? »

Ils m'en firent la promesse. Et alors je commençai l'histoire. L'accident. Mon enlèvement. Le laboratoire. Cara qui m'a sauvée et m'a appris ce qu'elle savait. Mon retour à l'Académie. Petit rappel de ma fugue avec Lissa. Mon amour pour Dimitri ainsi que notre ''conclusion.'' L'attaque de Saint-Vladimir. Ma quête de sauver Dimitri. La découverte de ma grossesse et l'accouchement. Ce qui s'est passé aux alentours de Novossibirsk. Tout.

Je dévoilai pour la première fois mes capacités magiques. J'avais peur. Mais c'était après tout mes parents. S'ils ne pouvaient pas m'accepter telle que je suis, qui le pourrait ?

Ils furent dans un premier temps choqués et, je dois le dire, dubitatifs. Je repris Dimka tout en parlant pour m'assurer que ma mère ne le lâche pas par surprise en me voyant agir. J'agitai la main dans le vide au-dessus de la petite table. La théière s'éleva pour me resservir une tasse et cette dernière vint doucement jusqu'à moi. J'avais eu raison de reprendre le bébé, maintenant endormi tout contre mon sein. Ils avaient fait un bond de trois mètres. Heureusement, ils n'avaient pas fait beaucoup de bruits. Je les rassurai du mieux que je pus et je remerciai Cara de prendre le relais quand je vis que mes efforts n'avaient pas beaucoup d'impacts. Elle réussit à les calmer, elle avait l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situations. Elle en avait eu de nouvelles Chimères à rassurer et à guider.

Pendant ce temps-là, je m'occupai de Dimka, caressant tendrement son visage du bout des doigts, rangeant une mèche de cheveux derrière sa petite oreille. Il était profondément endormi. J'allai le remettre dans son berceau et l'observai un moment dormir, ainsi que ses sœurs dans les berceaux voisins avant de retourner dans le salon.

Mes parents étaient déjà plus calmes et, à l'évidence, moins effrayés. Heureusement, que notre monde était déjà nourri de magie et de bizarreries en tous genres. Ca aide à accepter l'impensable. Quand ils croisèrent mon regard, je sus. Je sus que même si Dimitri n'était plus à mes cotés, j'avais auprès de moi une famille qui m'aiderait comme elle pourrait et me soutiendrait.

oOo

« _… Rose !_ » C'était la voix de Lissa dans ma tête. « _Tu as intérêt de venir tout de suite ! Tu me dois des explications !_ »

Oh ! Par pitié !

Il était neuf heures du matin et mes parents étaient restés jusque tard dans la nuit. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil.

Je pris mon téléphone et envoyai un message. _Ma mère est venue me voir, hier soir, me passer un savon, entre autres choses. Elle est repartie tard. Je suis fatiguée. Plus tard._

Deux minutes plus tard.

« _Non ! MAINTENANT Rose !_ »

GRRRR !

Et dire que j'ai des démarches à faire pour les bambins. Bon ! Rapide saut dans la douche. Un petit café. Je dis à Cara, qui était déjà dans la salle à manger avec un café et un journal, que je revenais plus tard et je démarrai cette journée. Elle promettait d'être aussi longue que la nuit.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais devant les appartements de Lissa. Christian m'ouvrit et me salua de sa manière habituelle avec une petite pique de son cru. Je souris avant de me faire attaquer par la tornade. Lissa m'attrapa par le bras et m'amena dans son salon, furibonde. Super …

« TU ES A LA COUR DEPUIS QUAND ? J'AI APPRIS QUE TU Y ÉTAIS QUE QUAND JE T'AI VUE DANS L'ARÈNE ! POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?! ON EST SUPPOSÉE ETRE DES AMIES, DES SŒURS. POURQUOI EST-CE QUE LES GARDIENS ONT REFUSES DE ME DIRE OU TU LOGES ? JE T'AI CHERCHÉE PARTOUT ! EST-CE QUE TU AS SEULEM…. » hurla-t-elle.

« LISSA ! » m'exclamai-je. « Tais-toi et écoute-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Elle s'assit dans son canapé, mouchée.

« Cela fait maintenant quatre jours que je suis à la Cour. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que j'avais des choses importantes à faire avant. Et j'ai toujours l'une ou l'autre chose à faire, quelques problèmes administratifs entre autre et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer. De plus, tu as toi aussi certaines obligations, et ne le nie pas je suis dans ta tête, ne l'oublie pas ! Demain, je serai également occupée car je vais prêter serment. Après, à condition que j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai à faire, on pourra passer un peu de temps ensemble. Mais sache déjà que je ne suis pas revenue seule à la Cour et que par conséquent une partie de mon temps qui ne sera pas pour mes devoirs de gardiens seront pris également. Maintenant vas-y, pose tes questions, tu as environ une demi-heure. Après cela, je devrais y aller. »

Elle resta choquée, elle aussi. Jamais je ne m'étais adressée à elle comme ça auparavant. Mais décidément les gars ! Arrêtez de vivre dans le monde des bisounours ! Elle se reprit.

« Tu es revenue avec qui ? »

« Une amie. »

« Et ? Je suis ton amie aussi, je te signale ! Pourquoi tu devrais passer plus de temps avec elle qu'avec moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas avec elle que je passerai plus temps. Enfin, si … oh. Et puis merde ! J'ai trois enfants à la maison dont je dois m'occuper. Voilà ! T'es contente ?! »

Là. Je l'avais perdue. C'était certain. En fait, je les avais perdu tous les deux. Christian et Lissa avaient tous les deux la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux semblaient sortir de leurs orbites.

« Elle est très bonne, Hathaway, » rigola enfin Christian. « Franchement, j'y ai cru pendant un instant. Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! »

« En fait, Christian, » fis-je calmement, ne pouvant pas le blâmer de ne pas me croire, « j'étais très sérieuse. J'ai un fils et deux filles qui m'attendent à la maison et j'ai plein de choses à faire. Ce pourquoi je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer … »

Et c'est là que ma montre sonna. Dix heures. « Oh mince ! Il faut absolument que j'y aille ! A la prochaine …. »

« Non, Rose. Attends ! »

« Désolé, Liss'. Je dois vraiment y aller. »

Et je partis pour le bâtiment administratif.


	10. Retour à la case départ, enfin presque

**Chapitre 9 : retour à la case départ, enfin presque …**

Les semaines passèrent calmement. Je faisais les tours de garde et vérifiai les barrières. Je passais mon temps libre auprès de Cara et mes trésors. Lissa et Christian venaient nous rendre visite régulièrement. Ils étaient sous le charme de leurs petites bouilles. Même la Reine s'est déplacée une fois et a esquissé un sourire à la vue des triplés le jour de leur anniversaire. Elle devait juste dire quelque chose à Lissa mais tout de même. Elle s'est déplacée jusque chez moi ! Et elle a souri à mes enfants ! SABREZ LE CHAMPAGNE !

Ma mère m'envoyait un mail toutes les semaines, me demandant des nouvelles et, surtout, des photos. Beaucoup de photos ! Euh …. Bonjour. Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous de Janine Hathaway ? Mon père venait régulièrement à la Cour aussi et passait du temps avec nous entre deux affaires aux sombres desseins. Enfin, je suppose sombre. Mon père est Zmey, après tout. En soi, j'en sais rien du tout et je ne veux pas le savoir.

Cela faisait six mois que j'étais devenue gardienne quand je reçus une étrange enveloppe. Mon nom et mon adresse à la Cour était imprimés dessus. Il n'y avait pas d'adresse d'expéditeur et ses timbres étaient russes. Ne connaissant pas grand monde en Russie à part les Belikov, je me demandai qui pouvait bien m'avoir écrit. J'ouvris l'enveloppe et il en sortit un pieu d'argent et une lettre. Je reconnus le pieu d'argent. C'était celui que j'avais trouvé dans cette villa de Novossibirsk. Celui que j'avais utilisé pour … Oh non !

 _Ma très chère Roza,_

 _Il semblerait que tu aies oublié une autre de mes leçons : ne tourne jamais le dos à ton ennemi avant d'être sur qu'il soit mort. Il faudra que nous revoyons cette leçon à notre prochaine rencontre, c'est-à-dire bientôt._

 _Je dois par contre te féliciter pour la réussite de tes examens. Je regrette juste de ne pas avoir pu assister à ta performance. Cela dit, avec les ravages que tu as fait en Russie, tu n'as pu que briller._

 _Tu sais, j'ai pensé à bien des choses en attendant de retrouver ta trace. Ton parfum enivrant, tes cheveux soyeux, la douceur de tes lèvres, … J'ai aussi pensé à la manière dont je te ferai disparaître de ce monde. J'y suis obligé, Roza. Je regrette de devoir en arriver là mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Ton attitude ne me laisse pas le choix. Tu as refusé de vivre avec moi pour l'éternité. Je ne peux pas laisser en vie quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux que toi. De plus, même si je t'éveillais de force, tu as maintenant tellement d'ennemis parmi les Strigoi que tu finirais par te faire tuer. Et personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de te tuer !_

 _Sache que maintenant que je sais où tu es, il te sera impossible de te cacher. Il n'existe pas un endroit au monde où il me serait impossible de te trouver. Je te surveille. Il me suffit d'attendre que tu quittes la sécurité des murs de la Cour et là, je t'accueillerai._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Dimitri._

Je le savais ! Je n'avais pas pu bien enfoncer le pieu. J'étais trop mal placée. Tout ce temps à m'entraîner sur des mannequins pour rien ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas usé de magie pour m'en assurer ? Idiote, idiote, idiote !

Bon tant que je reste à l'intérieurs des protections, tout va bien aller. Il faut que je prévienne les autres qu'il est en vie, qu'ils fassent attention. Il va venir aux USA. Pour moi, il ira jusqu'au bout du monde.

oOo

Ne pouvant pas faire grand-chose qu'attendre – je ne vais pas sortir de si tôt des protections, bien sûr – je m'entraîne, je fais quelques potions aussi, j'étudie la magie et j'aide aussi Lissa dans ses recherches sur l'Esprit, du moins quand je ne suis pas avec les triplés.

Alors le temps passa.

Zina, Vlada et Dimka venaient de fêter leurs deux ans quand on découvrit quelque chose dans de vieux écrits : il était possible de faire revivre les Strigoi. Lissa était surexcitée quand elle avait découvert cela. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de son comportement de l'Académie quand je suis partie. Et elle voulait se racheter. Elle voulait sauver Dimitri pour moi. Elle ne savait pas qu'il était le père. Je ne lui avais pas dit, et je ne le ferais probablement jamais.

La perspective de sauver Dimitri de son état de Strigoi me séduisait beaucoup jusqu'à ce que je vois comment on devait procéder pour y arriver. Hors de question de laisser Lissa à moins de deux kilomètres du moindre Strigoi, en particulier Dimitri ! Alors j'ai rejeté cette perspective et perdis tout espoir de le revoir à mes cotés une nouvelle fois. Mon cœur se brisa à nouveau. Et moi qui n'avais pas pleuré depuis longtemps, je laissai couler mes larmes alors que j'étais à l'abri dans mon lit.

oOo

« Maman ? »

« Oui, Zina ? » Je levai la tête de mon journal. Ils étaient tous les trois devant la commode à regarder une photo.

« C'est qui sur la photo avec toi ? »

Je savais que cela arriverait un jour. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais mis la photo. Pour me rappeler mais aussi qu'ils puissent avoir une image à laquelle se rattacher. C'était la seule photo que j'avais de moi en compagnie de Dimitri. C'était au bal de l'équinoxe. Je venais de dire une bêtise, pour ne pas changer, et Dimitri m'avait fait un de ses rares et si beaux sourires que je m'appliquais à chasser. On avait été surpris quand on nous a pris en photo. Mais au moins, maintenant j'avais quelque chose de lui.

Je m'approchai d'eux et les fit venir dans mes bras. Je leur fis un gros câlin et leur embrassa le front à chacun.

« C'est votre père, mes chéris. »

« Notre père ? » répétèrent-ils.

« Mais pourquoi n'est-il pas avec nous ? » demanda Vlada.

« Tu te souviens de ce que maman a dit à propos de son travail ? »

« Oui. » Elle réfléchit un moment. « Tu protèges les Moroi des méchants vampires. »

« C'est cela. Votre père s'est battu avec moi pour protéger les Moroi un peu près un an avant votre naissance. Il s'est fait attraper par un méchant vampire. Et il est devenu l'un d'entre eux. »

Ils me firent alors tous un câlin encore plus gros que le précédent. « Je t'aime, maman, » dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Je souris et les serrai dans mes bras. Je laissai couler une larme de tristesse et de joie en même temps pour mes enfants déjà si intelligents et si compréhensifs. « Je vous aime aussi, mes trésors. »


	11. Balade et menace sous-jacente

**Chapitre 10 : Balade et menace sous-jacente**

Je parcourais le palais en compagnie des triplés. Ils étaient maintenant âgés de trois ans, ils allaient bientôt fêter leurs quatre ans, une histoire de quelques semaines. Même s'ils étaient toujours obéissants et calmes comme maintenant dans les couloirs de la maison de la reine, cela ne les empêchaient pas de babiller avec fougue à propos de tout et de rien. Les belles couleurs des murs, des plafonds et des rideaux du palais. Les sculptures et peintures dont ils imaginaient des histoires folles et abracadabrantes – j'aime l'idée qu'ils ont hérités de mon inventivité, je me demande juste si je ne risque pas de le regretter avec le temps, sachant ce que j'ai fait moi-même étant enfant … –, la merveilleuse robe de Lissa quand elle est partie pour une réception, le cadeau que leur avait offert leur grand-mère à sa dernière visite quelques jours auparavant, les blagues de leur grand-père, … Tous les gardes que nous croisions nous souriaient, ils adoraient les triplés. Comme tout le monde en fait. Moi aussi, je souriais. Mais ce n'était qu'une façade.

En réalité, j'étais terrifiée ! Cela faisait quelques semaines que Dimitri m'avait envoyé la lettre, enfin si je ne compte pas le pieu d'argent, et depuis il m'en envoie une toutes les semaines. Il savait pour les triplés.

 _Ma très chère Roza,_

 _Plus le temps passe, plus je me demande si tu n'es pas effrayée par la perspective de notre prochaine rencontre. Où est passée la fougueuse Rose Hathaway qui est partie jusqu'au fin fond de la Russie pour me retrouver ?_

 _En observant ces photos, j'ai compris. Tu as refait ta vie avec un autre et je n'ai plus d'importance à tes yeux. Je te ferai regretter ton attitude et ton indifférence avant de te tuer._

 _Ils sont beaux. Le père doit être russe, je présume, sinon tu n'aurais pas donné de tels noms. Zinaïda, Vlada et Dimka … De beaux noms ! Je ne sais pas encore qui est le Moroi qui t'a touchée mais dès que le retrouverai, je le tuerai. Personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartient ! Tu m'appartiens !_

 _N'oublie pas que je te surveille Roza et à bientôt,_

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Dimitri._

Il avait accompagné la lettre d'une photo de moi avec les triplés dans le parc de la Cour Royale. Nous y étions pour un pique-nique avec Lissa et Christian mais ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Depuis, chaque semaine, il m'envoie une lettre avec quelques menaces entourées de sa mièvrerie à glacer le sang et accompagnée de photos de nous. Dans le magasin, dans le restaurant, marchant dans le parc, même une dans la sécurité de notre appartement. La dernière ne datait que de quelques jours.

Mais d'où il avait ces photos ? Comment se les était-il procurées ?

La réponse vint à moi quand je suis rentrée en collision avec un humain dans les couloirs du palais ce jour-là. Du moins, j'émis cette hypothèse. Les Strigoi avaient des humains à leurs services. Et s'ils envoyaient des humains dans les villes Moroi telles que la Cour Royale pour espionner et savoir quelle personnalité intéressante allait bientôt sortir de la sécurité des murs, ou trouver une solution pour faire sauter les barrières, ou savoir où étaient les lieux que fréquentaient les Moroi, ou simplement peut-être pour être au courant de la politique et agir pour créer un climat de terreur en conséquence.

Je fus interrompue dans mes réflexions.

« Mademoiselle Hathaway ? »

« Bonjour Votre Majesté, » répondis-je.

« Bonjour Votre Majesté, » gazouillèrent les triplés, tout sourire.

« Bonjour les enfants. Que faites-vous dans le palais ? »

« Maman nous fait visiter, il y a plein de belles choses ici, » fit Vlada.

« Le buste de la Reine Théodora, » dit Zina.

« La peinture d'une bataille entre chevaliers, » rajouta Dimka.

Je ne prêtai plus attention à leur babillage, retournant à mes réflexions. Et si la plupart de nos morts qui n'ont cessé d'augmenter ces dernières années étaient dû à une fuite ? Et si on avait une taupe dans l'enceinte même de nos murs ?

La Reine remarqua quelque chose.

« Vous allez bien, Rosemarie ? Vous semblez … contrariée. »

« Je vais bien, Votre Majesté. Je … je viens juste de réaliser quelque chose. » Je regardai les enfants un instant. « Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'en discuter avec vous à un autre moment ? Avec le gardien Hans ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Vasilissa est à une réception pour le moment mais elle sera disponible en fin d'après-midi. Elle pourra s'occuper de vos enfants. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez pris congé pour vous en occuper le temps du voyage de votre amie. »

« C'est exact, Votre Majesté. Merci. »

J'observai ma montre. Onze heures et demi. J'avais le temps. Je me tournai vers les triplés avec un sourire.

« Et si on rentrait et qu'on faisait un gâteau pour Lissa ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

« Ouais ! Super ! » S'exclamèrent-ils en sautant autour de nous.

La Reine pouffa devant leur réaction. Elle me salua avant de partir vaquer à ses occupations. Et nous avons quitté le palais en direction de la maison.


	12. Gâteau, discussion et cauchemar

**Chapitre 11 : gâteau, discussion et cauchemar**

Ils étaient partis se laver en attendant l'arrivée de Lissa. Ils rigolaient dans la baignoire et j'entendais des éclaboussures d'eau. Ils étaient « partis » à la recherche d'un trésor enfoui au fin fond de l'océan. Je suppose qu'ils avaient encore une fois pris la boîte contenant les quelques bijoux que je portais sur moi de mon retour de Novossibirsk, les cadeaux que Dimitri m'avait fait, les seuls qui ne portaient pas de marque de mort, j'en avais jeté beaucoup quand je me suis rendue compte de cette « tache. »

Je nettoyai la cuisine en surveillant la cuisson du gâteau. Après, je les aiderai à faire le décor s'ils étaient sages. Ils le sont toujours.

La cuisine était dans un de ces états …. Alors que l'on faisait la pâte et qu'on la malaxait ensemble avec amour – ingrédient secret assurant la qualité du gâteau ! – Dimka avait fait une petite pique à sa sœur. Elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que riposter en lui balançant une poignée de farine au visage. Je vous laisse imaginer le tableau …. Dimka est passé de l'état de choqué à celui du petit farceur espiègle qu'il était au sein de l'appartement. Une bataille de farine a eu lieu dans la cuisine.

« Dieu merci qu'il y a la magie pour m'aider dans toute cette pagaille, » soupirai-je. N'empêche, j'avais adoré les voir s'amuser de la sorte.

Quand ils sortirent, ils avaient encore les cheveux humides et ils avaient le regard fier.

« Maman, on a fait une expédition sous-marine et on a trouvé un trésor ! »

« Wouah mais c'est super ! » m'exclamai-je en m'agenouillant près d'eux.

Ils me montrèrent le « trésor. »

« Je vais aller le mettre en sécurité, d'accord ? »

« Ouiiiiii ! »

Quand je revins, ils étaient dans la cuisine et observaient le gâteau qui gonflait.

« Après cette merveilleuse aventure, vous devez mourir de faim ! »

Ils acquiescèrent à grand renfort de bras en rigolant. Je rigolai avec eux tout en leur préparant quelques sandwichs.

Après qu'ils eurent fini leur repas, on s'attaqua au gâteau qui finit multicolore avec un poney de Zina, une fleur de Vlada et un avion de Dimka. Ils regardaient maintenant la télévision en attendant l'arrivée de la princesse.

oOo

« Bonsoir Rosemarie, » fit la Reine alors que je rentrai dans son boudoir. « Asseyez-vous. »

« Votre Majesté. Gardien Hans. » saluai-je.

« Alors que vouliez-vous me dire ? » demanda la Reine après que le thé soit servi.

Je sortis de mon sac toutes les lettres et les photos que Dimitri m'avait envoyées sur la table, en face de Hans et de la Reine. Ils me regardèrent intrigués.

« Cela fait un moment que je suis persuadée qu'il y a une taupe cachée à la Cour Royale. Une taupe qui travaille pour les Strigoi. »

Ils n'eurent aucune réaction physique. Les dhampirs sont entraînés pour cacher leurs émotions. Même les gardes personnels de la Reine n'avaient pas bougés, toujours bien droit le long des murs. La Reine également, mais aucun ne purent cacher cette inquiétude, pour les dhampirs, et frayeur pour la Reine. C'était clairement inscrit dans leur regard.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'en être aussi sûre ? »

« Ces photos sont privées, toutes prises dans l'enceinte de la Cour Royale, certaines mêmes dans mes appartements. J'en ai reçues certaines à peine quelques jours après les avoir prises. Je ne les avais pas encore développées. Elles étaient sur mon ordinateur et il n'est pas connecté à internet. J'ai n'ai pas de compte sur un quelconque réseau social. Ce qui m'amène à penser que quelqu'un a volé ces photos et informations pour les donner aux Strigoi. »

« Mais n'importe qui aurait pu prendre ces photos…. » fit Hans.

« Pas au sein de mon appartement, surtout que celle-là, » dis-je en montrant une photo de ma petite famille dans mon canapé occupée à jouer, « C'est Lissa qui l'a prise. Et elle est arrivée par la poste à peine une semaine plus tard. »

« … »

« Seuls des serviteurs ont accès à ma chambre. La plupart sont Moroi, il y a certains dhampirs mais il y a aussi des humains. Serait-il possible que certains de ces humains soient au service de Strigoi ? »

« C'est une affirmation ou une question, Rosemarie ? » demanda la Reine.

« Juste une hypothèse pour le moment, Votre Majesté, » répondis-je. « Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je soupçonne la présence d'une taupe, mais c'est ce matin en rentrant en collision avec un humain dans le palais que j'ai émis cette hypothèse. Compte tenu des événements de ces dernières années, mieux vaut inspecter toutes les pistes possibles. Je préférerais me tromper et être complètement parano alors que rien ne se passe plutôt que ne pas agir fasse à cela et que finalement mon hypothèse s'av …. Heug ?! »

J'agrippai rapidement la table en face de moi pour avoir quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher alors que l'esprit de Lissa m'envoyait sa terreur. Je plongeai alors dans sa tête.

oOo

 **Dans la tête de Lissa.**

La porte de l'appartement venait de s'ouvrir avec fracas et une grenade incapacitante fut balancée. Tout était soudainement flou autour de moi. J'entendis les cris des enfants de Rose. Ils étaient terrifiés et ils m'appelaient, appelaient Christian, appelaient leur mère. La peur et le désespoir m'envahit alors que je me dirigeai en titubant vers la source des cris.

Je vis des silhouettes floues sombres du coin de l'œil, ainsi que des flammes. Christian ! Non, il va s'en sortir. Il sait se battre ! On s'entraîne physiquement et magiquement depuis l'attaque de l'école. Moi encore plus fort depuis que je sais que je peux sauver Dimitri. J'ai été jusqu'à demander à apprendre le maniement du pieu. Je fonçai vers les enfants et fis rempart de mon corps quand je vis des hommes s'approcher de nous.

« Vous ne les toucher… »

Je pris un coup sur la tête et sombrai dans l'inconscience alors que j'entendis les triplés :

« TANTE LISS' ! »

oOo

Je revins brutalement à moi. J'étais horrifiée.

« Rosemarie ? » fit la Reine, soucieuse. « Que se passe-t-il ? Cela fait cinq minutes que vous ne réagissez pas à nos appels. »

La Reine avait une main sur mon épaule. Certains de ses gardes personnels s'étaient approchés et Hans était déjà avec son téléphone en main. Je m'adressai directement à lui.

« Envoyez directement des gardiens à mon appartement. C'est Lissa et mes enfants ! Ils ont été attaqués ! »

Ma voix était calme. J'étais professionnelle. Je me dirigeais déjà vers la porte en courant. Mon appartement était à vingt minutes de marche du salon privé de la Reine. Je devais faire un long sprint. Et je courus comme si le diable lui-même était à mes trousses.

Quand j'arrivais à mon appartement, il y avait déjà une bonne vingtaine de gardiens qui avaient répondu présent et il en arrivait encore. Pour la princesse Dragomir, la dernière de sa lignée, ils feraient n'importe quoi ! Même aller jusqu'au bout du monde, j'en suis persuadée.

Mon appartement était saccagé. Cela sentait le roussi aussi. Il y avait un corps carbonisé sur le sol mais je ne m'y attardai pas longtemps. Il était trop petit pour être un Moroi, donc ni Christian ni Lissa, et trop grand pour être des enfants. Sur la table, il y avait un bouquet de roses noires et rouges. Je me dirigeai vers lui. Je savais déjà qui l'avait envoyé. Chaque pas me causait une horrible douleur alors que je réalisai qu'il avait osé. Je pris la carte qu'il y avait à coté.

 _R._

 _Je t'avais dit que je te le ferai payer._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _D._

Je tombai sur mes genoux au milieu de ce qui restait de mon salon. J'hurlai de rage et éclatai en sanglots. Il les avait fait capturer. Il les avait pris. Il les tenait dans le creux de sa main. Tout cela pour que je le rejoigne. C'est de ma faute ! J'aurais dû retourner à sa recherche quand j'ai appris qu'il était encore en vie ! Lissa, Christian et les triplés ne seraient pas en danger maintenant ! C'est ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute !

Quelqu'un m'attrapa les épaules au bout d'un moment et quand je me retournai pour le regarder, je vis la Reine m'observer avec une lueur de compassion et de douleur dans les yeux. Lissa Dragomir, c'était tragique pour la société Moroi. Mais les enfants, c'était la fin du monde pour une mère. Et la Reine le savait.

Sans faire fit du protocole, je pris la Reine dans mes bras et pleurai sur son épaule. Tout le monde était estomaqué ! Rose Hathaway pleurer ?! Bon vu la situation, acceptable. N'importe quelle mère le ferait. Mais dans les bras de la Reine ?! Elles se détestent !

Ben les gars rien à foutre ! J'ai besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer ! Et puis la Reine n'a pas l'air de la sale garce dont elle a habituellement la gueule alors …

Je restai dans les bras de la Reine une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de me reprendre. Lissa était encore en vie. Je ne pouvais pas retourner dans sa tête tant qu'elle n'était pas réveillée mais je pouvais la sentir. Je repris mon professionnalisme et avec les autres gardiens, je me dirigeai vers nos locaux pour préparer une mission de sauvetage.

Je les guiderai vers la princesse.

Je sauverai Lissa et Christian.

Mais surtout. Je sauverai Dimka, Vlada et Zina !

Dimitri. TU VAS ME LE PAYER !


	13. Dimitri

**Chapitre 12 : Dimitri**

J'attendais dans les bureaux. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part cela. Je n'étais pas une stratège mais bien une fonceuse ! Une combattante, limite berseker par moment ! J'écoutai malgré tout. Hans faisait des groupes et des semblants de plan. Je leur avais dit comment fonctionnait Dimitri. Je le connaissais bien. Quelque soit l'endroit, il fonctionnerait sûrement avec trois ou quatre lignes de défense.

Mais sans l'élément clef, nous étions coincés, résolus à attendre. Attendre que Lissa se réveille. Elle s'était pris un méchant coup sur la tête. J'espère que Dimitri n'a rien fait à ….

Non ! Arrête de penser ! Cela te fera plus de mal que de bien !

Finalement quand je sentis le lien un peu plus fort, Lissa reprenant petit à petit pied avec la réalité. Je pus guider l'escadron de la mort que nous avions rassemblé. Nous étions au moins quarante gardiens. Quelques Moroi s'étaient également joints à nous pour sauver la dernière des Dragomir. Pour elle, notre société ferait n'importe quoi ! Elle irait jusqu'au bout du monde pour la sauver !

Je ne savais toujours pas trop où nous devions aller mais je me mis sur le siège passager à coté de Hans pour le guider, et ainsi guider le convoi. J'attendais que Lissa se réveille pour me glisser directement dans sa tête et recueillir les quelques informations qui nous manquaient.

Ah ! Enfin !

oOo

 **Dans la tête de Lissa.**

J'entendais des voix au loin. Une m'était familière mais je n'arrivais plus à la situer. Je repris petit à petit connaissance avec un mal de crâne insupportable. Ouch, je vais avoir une salle bosse ! Je redressai lentement la tête et observai les alentours.

Christian était conscient et attaché, comme moi, à une chaise, les mains derrière le dos. Il y avait sur son vision un mélange de détermination, de peur et d'inquiétude alors que son regard passait des Strigoi qui discutaient au loin aux enfants qui étaient, eux aussi, attachés près d'eux. Ils étaient eux aussi réveillés et pleuraient silencieusement. Ils y avaient de la peur dans leurs yeux mais aussi beaucoup de peine alors qu'ils observaient Dimitri.

DIMITRI ! Oh non ! J'échangeai un regard avec Christian. Je n'avais pas de pieu d'argent. Si on arrivait à s'en sortir, je ne pourrais pas sauver Dimitri pour Rose.

Je fixai les choses autour de moi, cherchant avec Christian un moyen de nous sortir de cette situation. Il y avait des caisses de toutes tailles de toutes parts, des couvertures et des bâches en recouvrant certaines, des papiers et des journaux jonchant le sol. L'air était saturé d'humidité et de poussière, avec une petite touche de moisissure. Il faisait sombre, la seule lumière provenant des deux lampes que les Strigoi avaient vraisemblablement apportées pour nous.

Je vis Dimitri s'approcher et avec horreur je le vis s'agenouiller devant les enfants. Oh non ! Il va leur faire peur ! Cela va peupler leurs cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours !

« Ne t'approches pas d'eux, Dimitri ! »

« Ah ! Vasilissa ! » fit-il, un sourire mauvais sur son visage. « Tu es enfin réveillée, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais émerger. Ils ont dû vraiment frapper très fort. J'avais peur que tu ne te lèves jamais. Et sans toi, Rose ne peut pas nous retrouver. N'est-ce pas, Rose ? »

Rose ? Il fait tout cela pour Rose ?! Nous ne sommes que des appâts ! Et Rose va certainement tomber dans le piège, non seulement pour moi mais aussi et surtout pour ses enfants. Je savais que l'on allait recroiser sa route, à Dimitri, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé de cette manière. Même au sein de la Cour Royale, nous ne sommes pas en sécurité.

« Alors, les enfants, » continua Dimitri en se tournant à nouveau. « Comment allez-vous ? »

« … »

« … »

« Est-ce que c'est … ? » fit Zina.

« Non, ce n'est pas lui, Zina ! » répondit Dimka. Derrière sa peur, on pouvait entendre une pointe de tristesse, confirmant ce que l'on voyait dans les yeux des triplés. « Rappelle toi ce que maman a dit : il est mort. C'est un monstre ! Un méchant vampire ! »

« Ce n'est plus l'homme que maman a aimé, » continua Vlada.

Zina regarda son frère et sa sœur avant de regarder de nouveau Dimitri et plus de larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Dimitri releva un sourcil face à cela. A quoi pensait-il ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas lire l'aura des Strigoi ? Cela m'aiderait à comprendre en ce moment.

« Au contraire, et je suis même plus moi-même que jamais ! » dit Dimitri. Cinq paires d'yeux le fixèrent en mode ''Il est devenu fou !'' « Depuis que je me suis élevé, je suis enfin libre. Je suis toujours vivant, même plus que vivant. Pas de loi, pas de règle à suivre. Je fais ce que je veux quand je veux. »

Je n'arrive pas à y croire, il leur vante le fait d'être Strigoi ! Plus qu'une question de seconde avant qu'il leur propose d'en devenir un !

« Oui ! On connait ton point de vue, Strigoi Belikov ! » fit Dimka, interrompant Dimitri dans son monologue. Il se tenait bien droit sur sa chaise. « Tu essaies de nous faire ce que tu as essayé avec maman. Cela ne marchera pas ! Maman nous a tout dit, tout expliqué. Ce que tu as fait, ce que tu LUI as fait ! On ne deviendra jamais Strigoi ! JAMAIS ! ON NE DEVIENDRA JAMAIS UN MONSTRE COMME TOI ! »

« OUI ! JAMAIS ! » confirmèrent les sœurs en se redressant également.

Ils avaient cette lueur de détermination dans le regard. Etonnant pour des enfants de leur âge ! Je comprends Rose maintenant. Elle doit être très fière de ses enfants.

C'est là que Dimitri devint un peu plus menaçant.

« Sauf que je ne vous laisserai pas le choix ! Votre mère m'a rejeté et je vais la tuer pour cela ! Je vais vous garder jusqu'à ce que vous soyez assez grand pour être éveillé et je vous transformerai de force ! »

Sur ce, Dimitri s'en alla.

« Pour cela, faudra déjà réussir à tuer notre mère ! Et elle ne se laissera pas faire ! » firent les triplés en cœur, un sourire fier bordant leurs lèvres.

oOo

Nous avons roulé quelques heures pour rejoindre la périphérie de Philadelphie. Nous étions dans une zone industrielle pas très loin de l'entrepôt désaffecté.

Depuis le moment où j'étais sortie de la tête de Lissa, j'étais en colère contre Dimitri d'avoir effrayé et surtout fait pleurer mes chéris, fière de ces derniers pour se montrer si courageux dans cette situation et dans une rage indéfinissable envers Lissa qui pensait encore sauver Dimitri alors qu'elle savait pertinemment que l'effet que cela aura sur elle, en plus de devoir elle-même enfoncer le pieu dans le cœur du Strigoi.

Je mis mes émotions de coté quand on reçut l'ordre de bouger. J'étais le chef de l'escadron de sauvetage. Je ne devais me battre que si je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Ma priorité sont les otages. Et c'est ainsi que nous avancions vers l'entrepôt, divisés en cinq groupes, dans le silence le plus complet.


	14. L'ange vengeur

**Chapitre 13 : L'ange vengeur**

On fonça à l'intérieur. Je faisais partie du dernier groupe à pénétrer dans le bâtiment. Tous les autres étaient aux prises avec des Strigoi dans les couloirs aux espaces restreints. Pas les conditions idéales pour lutter contre eux et leur force surhumaine. Il est généralement plus simple de les vaincre en les surpassant en nombre, mais ici, ils avaient clairement l'avantage.

Cela ne nous arrêta pas cependant. Nous étions animés d'une fureur contrôlée pour la dernière Dragomir. Si elle mourrait, notre société en serait marquée à jamais. Cela marquerait notre histoire et ce serait le début d'une époque bien sombre pour nous. Naturellement, j'avais une motivation supplémentaire pour me battre et avancer.

Je menai mon groupe, évitant les combats autant que possible pour atteindre mon objectif. Je laissai le lien me guider à travers le bâtiment. Je dus toutefois tuer quatre Strigoi qui me bloquaient le passage. Je le fis avec autant de facilité que de rapidité, n'ayant rien perdu de mes réflexes développés en Russie. Même si les dhampirs s'entraînent sans relâche, rien ne vaut l'expérience de terrain.

Enfin mon groupe atteignit le centre de l'entrepôt où ils étaient maintenus prisonniers. Six Strigoi nous séparaient d'eux. Nous n'étions plus que quatre dans notre groupe, les autres étant tombés ou retardés, et les autres groupes étant encore aux prises avec les vagues précédentes de Strigoi.

On resta un instant immobile, à se jauger du regard. Je profitai de cet instant pour m'assurer de l'état de Lissa, Christian et des enfants. Effrayés mais ne semblaient pas souffrir de blessures physiques. Je vis Dimitri plus loin derrière regardant la scène, appuyé contre le mur, un rictus amusé suspendu à ses lèvres.

Je m'avançai lentement mais sûrement vers le premier Strigoi, affirmant ma prise sur le pieu alors que je m'apprêtais déjà à contrer le coup du monstre qui venait d'apparaître rapidement devant moi, prêt à me tuer.

Un combat acharné s'ensuivit. Comme il y avait des témoins autres que mes enfants, je veillai à user aussi discrètement que possible de ma magie, essentiellement comme un bouclier, mais aussi parfois pour donner plus de force à l'un de mes coups. Pendant que nous nous battions, les autres groupes ont commencé à affluer, toujours combattant des Strigoi qui semblaient battre en retraite.

Alors que je m'avançai vers Dimitri qui s'était finalement interposé entre moi et les prisonniers, je vis les deux derniers gardiens de mon groupe qui avaient survécus se précipiter sur eux pour les délivrer et les mener en lieu sûr.

Parfait ! J'étais la seule à vraiment connaître Dimitri. On s'était tellement entraîné ensemble que je connaissais chacun de ses mouvements. Seul hic ! Lui aussi me connaissait. On se tourna autour, occultant tout ce qui se passait autour de nous. Rien ne comptait plus à nos yeux que la personne juste en face de nous, celle qui faisait battre notre cœur, celle que nous nous apprêtions à tuer.

« Tu es ravissante, Roza. Comme toujours ! » fit-il au bout d'un moment de silence. « Tel un ange vengeur venant accomplir la justice divine. »

« C'est drôle ce que tu dis là, Dimitri, » murmurai-je, acide, assurant une fois encore ma prise sur mon pieu. « C'est exactement ce pour quoi je suis ici ! »

« Mais les anges déchoient, Roza … »

« Pour me faire venir, tu t'en es pris à ceux qui compte le plus à mes yeux ! Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, Strigoi ! »

« Peu m'importe ton pardon, Roza. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi. Mais comme tu as tout fait pour que cela soit impossible. Alors je te tuerai. Personne d'autre que moi n'a le droit de t'avoir, te posséder, te toucher ! Tu es à MOI ET A PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! »

Dimitri s'était élancé sur ces dernières paroles. On se battit longuement : coups de poing, coups de pieds, parades, esquives, … Nous semblions danser ensemble sur un rythme endiablé. Alors que je le projetai sur quelques mètres, pas assez pour le faire perdre équilibre et prendre l'avantage, il me dit en souriant :

« Tu es plus forte qu'avant. »

« J'étais encore affaiblie par tout ce sang que tu m'avais pris, » sifflai-je.

« Le combat n'en devient que plus intéressant. »

Et nous avons continué. Le combat dura quelques minutes, quelques heures. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Plus rien n'avait plus d'importance à part mon pieu qui cherchait désespérément le chemin vers son cœur. Il réussit toutefois à me prendre de vitesse et à me projeter contre un mur. Je me secouai rapidement pour retourner au combat. Dimitri me fonçait de nouveau dessus.

Dix mètres.

J'agrippai fermement mon arme.

Cinq mètres.

Je me redressai péniblement sur mes pieds.

Deux mètres.

Puis soudain, une lumière incandescente et une odeur de roussi envahit l'entrepôt alors que j'entendais le hurlement de douleur de Dimitri. Je plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux de braise emplis de souffrance et de terreur alors qu'il essayait de se débarrasser des flammes qui refusaient de s'éteindre. Je tournai la tête et je vis Christian à quelques mètres concentré sur ses flammes.

Puis, je vis, trop tard, Lissa à coté du cercle de feu, un pieu dans la main, planté dans le cœur de Dimitri. Je sentis la magie de l'Esprit la traverser alors qu'elle l'insufflait au pieu pour sauver Dimitri et le ramener parmi nous. L'amas de magie était telle que même moi, qui y était devenu accoutumée, je dus fermer les yeux face à une lumière d'une telle intensité.

Tout le monde était aveuglé.

Quand je repris peu à peu l'usage de mes yeux, je vis tous les Strigoi à terre mort et un groupe de dhampirs prêts à tuer Dimitri, lequel essayait désespérément de s'accrocher aux robes de Lissa en pleurant.

En pleurant ?! Dimitri pleurait !

Lissa le tenait fermement et tendrement dans ses bras alors qu'elle criait sur quiconque essayant de s'approcher pour le tuer. Je m'approchai donc et là je croisai ses beaux yeux ténébreux pour lesquels j'étais tombée amoureuse plusieurs années auparavant. Plus aucune trace du Strigoi qu'il était quelques minutes auparavant. Que ces yeux m'avaient manqués !

Je m'accroupis auprès de lui et posai ma main sur son épaule. Il croisa mon regard et je vis la douleur, la crainte et la peur mélangées dans son regard. Mon cœur se serra devant cela et ce fut avec difficulté que les mots sortirent de ma bouche. Et ce malgré tout ce que le Strigoi avait pu faire durant les dernières vingt-quatre heures, le dhampir devant moi avait besoin d'entendre ces paroles :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Dimitri, » ma voix était enrouée. « Personne ne te fera de mal. »


	15. De retour à la Cour

**Chapitre 14 : De retour à la Cour**

« Encore un cauchemar ? » me demanda Cara.

« Oui, » soupirai-je tristement. « Zina en a été fortement affectée. »

« Désolée de ne pas avoir été là. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir. Je pense en fait qu'ils en ont profité justement parce que tu n'étais pas là. Moi non plus, je n'étais pas dans l'appartement quand c'est arrivé. »

Je m'affalai dans le canapé et réfléchit aux événements de la dernière semaine. Cara partit faire du thé.

oOo

 **Flashback.**

On était tous rentrés, Dimitri dans une voiture fortement surveillé par trois dhampirs lourdement armés, Lissa et Christian dans une autre, et les enfants étaient avec moi dans une troisième. Lissa était dans un état lamentable, brûlée de partout. Le lien aussi avait été ébranlé par la magie qu'elle a déployée. Il était comme anesthésié, je n'avais pu retourner dans sa tête que deux jours après l'événement.

Les triplés, eux, pleuraient à chaudes larmes et tremblaient énormément. Ils s'endormirent d'épuisement, serrés tout contre moi. Une fois rentré à la Cour, je fus aidée, Hans et Eddie m'aidèrent à les transporter jusque dans mes appartements et on les allongea dans mon lit. Ils me laissèrent ensuite avec eux. Je m'endormis à leur côté et veillai sur leurs cauchemars du mieux que je pouvais.

Cara et mon père revinrent le lendemain en trombe et furent rassurés de les voir indemnes. Ils étaient juste bouleversés, encore terrorisée pour ce qui était de Zina. Elle refusait de me lâcher. Elle fonça directement dans les bras de sa marraine quand elle eut déposé ses affaires. Ma mère arriva plus tard dans la journée, elle avait demandé un congé exceptionnel auprès de son Moroi. Ensemble, on essaya d'aider les triplés à se remettre mais cela allait prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Même s'ils avaient été exceptionnellement courageux et fiers dans cet entrepôt, ils en avaient malgré tout pris un gros coup au niveau psychologique.

J'ai dû même rangé la photo de leur père dans un tiroir ! Ils ne pouvaient plus la voir sans trembler et fondre en larmes. Ils n'avaient pas encore quatre ans et avaient déjà croisé la route d'un Strigoi. Qui plus est leur père ! Je ne savais pas s'ils s'en remettraient. Je ne pouvais que prier et espérer.

Pendant que je restai auprès d'eux, toujours plus ou moins attentive, mais les laissant aux soins de leurs grands-parents et de Cara, je me glissai dans la tête de Lissa pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Ni elle ni Christian n'étaient venus les voir, ils n'avaient pas pris de nouvelles non plus. Je fus surprise de la trouver devant une cellule de haute sécurité dans la prison, sous le bâtiment des gardiens. Derrière les barreaux se trouvait Dimitri.

Il avait un regard rempli d'admiration et de dévotion pour Lissa. Elle l'avait sauvée. Il lui dévouait sa vie entière pour rembourser sa dette. Il y avait aussi dans ses yeux un immense gouffre duquel sortait un immense sentiment de culpabilité. De ses propos décousus entre ses hoquets et pleurs, je compris qu'il se sentait coupable pour toutes ces vies qu'il avait prises durant toutes ces années, toutes ces familles qu'il avait rendues malheureuses, ce qu'il m'avait fait, la terreur qu'il avait fait ressentir à mes enfants, … Il n'était que culpabilité.

Dimitri était brisé.

Je me sentais mal pour lui. J'étais en colère contre le Strigoi qui avait fait toutes ces horreurs ! Mais lui. Il n'était pas responsable de ses actes. Il n'avait pas de conscience. Il n'était pas lui-même. Mais bien plus que son ombre. Et malheureusement, même s'il était de nouveau dhampir aujourd'hui, il n'était pas revenu indemne.

Je pris la décision de lui écrire une lettre. Je voulais le voir mais je ne pouvais pas laisser les triplés. Pas après ce qui venait d'arriver. Une lettre serait le mieux. Je la fis parvenir à Lissa pour qu'il la donne à Dimitri. Je voulais le voir la lire à travers elle ou même qu'elle la lui lise. Je voulais savoir comment il réagirait. Lissa était contre mais je l'ai forcée à accepter. C'était la lettre ou j'allais le voir moi-même. Mais j'avais déjà lu dans son esprit qu'il ne voulait pas me voir. Alors elle fut contrainte d'accepter. Je repartis à la maison pour être installée au mieux avant de plonger dans sa tête et voir Dimitri à travers elle.

oOo

 **Dans la tête de Lissa.**

« Bonjour Dimitri. »

« Bonjour Vasilissa. »

Dimitri se leva et se rapprocha des barreaux.

« Est-ce qu'ils te traitent correctement ? » demanda Lissa en jetant un regard noir aux autres gardiens qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de la cellule.

« Oui. Je ne suis pas maltraité en tous cas. Bien que je le mériterais amplement. »

« Dimitri. J'ai une lettre de Rose, » dit-elle en sortant la lettre.

« Je ne veux pas la lire. Hors de question. »

« C'était soit la lettre, soit elle venait en personne. Je savais que tu ne voulais pas la voir alors j'ai pris la lettre. Elle m'a demandé de te la lire si tu refusais de la prendre. »

Dimitri se tourna vers Lissa et inclina la tête. Il ne semblait pas prêt à la prendre. Lissa soupira et décacheta la lettre et la lut à voix haute.

 _Dimitri,_

 _Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de faire ce genre de choses alors pardonne-moi si je gaffe un peu. Je ne suis déjà pas douée rien qu'en parlant alors écrire encore moins. Cela dit, il faut absolument que je te parle. Il faut que tu saches certaines choses._

 _D'abord, sache que les enfants vont bien physiquement. Tu leur as fait très peur c'est vrai. Ils font des cauchemars depuis qu'ils sont rentrés mais je suis sûre qu'avec le temps, ils s'en remettront._

 _Je sais que tu te sens coupable. J'ai vu la culpabilité dans tes yeux dans l'entrepôt après que Lissa t'aie ramené parmi les vivants, les vrais. Je l'ai vue également à travers Lissa quand j'ai entendu une partie de votre conversation dans cette même cellule où tu lis cette lettre. J'aurais tant aimé être là et te rassurer moi-même, te réconforter mais je ne peux pas laisser Dimka, Vlada et Zina. Surtout Zina, en fait, elle a été le plus affectée par tout cela._

 _Voilà ce que moi je pense de tout cela, de cette situation dans laquelle tu te trouves. Pour moi, tu n'es en rien responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis l'attaque de l'Académie jusqu'aux derniers événements. C'est Dimitri le Strigoi le responsable ! Pas toi. Toi, tu es Dimitri Belikov, un fier gardien dhampir réservé socialement parlant mais qui protégerait coûte que coûte n'importe qui, qu'il soit Moroi ou dhampir, des Strigoi._

 _Pendant tout ce temps, tu n'étais pas toi-même. Je me suis moi-même fourvoyée – oui je connais ce mot – en te regardant. Je ne ferai plus jamais cette erreur face à un Strigoi. Cette fois-ci j'ai appris ma leçon. Et je suis fière que tu aies été mon mentor, Dimitri. Alors s'il te plaît, essaie de te pardonner, ou si tu n'y arrives pas, d'au moins accepter ce passé et d'aller de l'avant et de redevenir ce dhampir légendaire que tu étais. Dans les couloirs de l'Académie, on te prenait pour un dieu. D'accord, c'est fortement exagéré comparé à la réalité mais cela laisse deviner combien tu étais doué et respecté._

 _Je t'en conjure Dimitri, pas pour moi, pas pour Lissa, mais pour toi, redeviens cet homme que tu étais. Ne te laisse pas appesantir par un passé dont tu n'es pas responsable._

 _Saches que je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais. Et je veux que tu me croies quand je te dis cela. JAMAIS je ne t'en voudrais. JAMAIS ! Et bien qu'après toutes ces années, il est possible que cela ait changé pour toi, ces quatre mots que je t'ai dits ce soir-là, sur ce pont, encore aujourd'hui je les pense._

 _Je ne te demande rien. Je voudrais te demander mais pour le bien-être de mes enfants, je préfère attendre. La seule chose que je veux vraiment maintenant de ta part, c'est que tu saisisses cette seconde chance qui t'est offerte et que tu essaies d'être heureux et de réussir à revivre._

 _Avec tout mon amour,_

 _A bientôt, j'espère,_

 _Rose._

« Ce n'est pas Rose qui l'a écrite, » fit Dimitri. « Rose n'est pas comme ça. »

« Rose est comme ça depuis son retour de Russie, Dimitri. Elle est moins extravertie, moins fonceuse, moins …, » Lissa soupira avant de continuer. « Elle est revenue changée, plus mature et mère de trois enfants. Elle était partie comme une furie. On s'était disputée. Elle est partie en grande partie pour toi, elle ne m'a presque rien raconté de son périple. Quand elle est revenue, elle était devenue une adulte responsable. »

« Ce qu'elle pense ne change rien, » soupira Dimitri. « Je reste responsable de toutes ces atrocités. »

oOo

Je sortis de la tête de Lissa, j'avais vu ce que je voulais voir. Dimitri ne serait probablement plus jamais le même. Il s'était tendu à l'évocation de ce qu'il m'avait fait en Russie et de cette nuit sur le pont. Seul le temps pourra nous dire s'il s'en remettra.

 **Fin Flashback**.

oOo

Quand le thé fut servi, Cara s'installa à coté de moi dans le canapé.

« J'ai discuté avec la Reine, tout à l'heure. »

« Oh, » fis-je. « Et ? »

« Elle voudrait que tu sois présente demain, en plein soleil, pour juger si Dimitri est bien un dhampir. Tu es celle qui le connait le mieux. Tu serais la mieux placée pour juger, en compagnie de Hans et de quelques Moroi. »

« Okay. Dimitri va faire une crise d'hystérie en me voyant, ça c'est sûr. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« En allant dans l'esprit de Lissa, j'ai compris qu'il ne voulait ni me voir, ni me parler. »

« Ah … »

Un silence se fit alors que nous finissions notre thé.

« Et d'ailleurs, tu as des nouvelles de Lissa ? Elle ne vient plus nous voir. Les triplés apprécieraient surement un après-midi auprès d'elle. »

« Elle va bien, » répondis-je. « Elle passe son temps entre ses petites réunions mondaines, ses visites chez Dimitri et ses études pour maîtriser l'Esprit. Elle est complètement débordée … » terminai-je dans un soupir.

Je regardai l'horloge. « Si la reine veut me voir en plein soleil demain, je ferai bien d'aller me coucher. »


	16. Dimitri dhampir

**Chapitre 15 : Dimitri dhampir**

Il faisait chaud. Le soleil était à son zénith. Et les Moroi affichaient un air maussade sous ses rayons. Il y avait une foule immense autour de nous. Moroi, de sang royal comme du peuple, et dhampirs étaient rassemblés pour savoir si oui ou non Dimitri Belikov était jugé être redevenu un dhampir à part entière. Il était assis sur un banc, au centre d'un cercle dégagé par la foule, à fixer le sol, accompagné de Lissa. Il avait ôté sa veste longue venue tout droit du Far-West et ses manches étaient relevées, permettant aux rayons du soleil de courir sur sa peau qui avait repris cette teinte halée tellement sexy.

Je secouai la tête. Je ne devais pas faire preuve de sentiment. J'avais un travail à faire. Les sentiments seront pour plus tard. Hans et moi attendions que les Moroi soient prêts pour le début de l'entretien. Je n'avais pas revu Lissa depuis que je lui avais donné la lettre et personne ne semblait lui avoir informé de ma présence officielle ici.

Rien qu'à la pensée de Lissa, mon ventre bouillonnait. Elle avait usé énormément de son pouvoir ces derniers jours et je n'ai pas pu en contrer les effets comme à mon habitude avec quelques potions de mon cru. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de les préparer. Mes nerfs étaient à fleur de peau. Et cela se sentait, cela se voyait. Seule ma famille et ma meilleure amie en était plus ou moins épargné. Et avant que vous ne vous posiez des questions, non Lissa n'est plus ma meilleure amie, même si elle pense toujours qu'elle l'est. Cara a pris depuis longtemps sa place. Je n'arrive plus à savoir vraiment où j'en suis avec Lissa, surtout depuis que Dimitri est de retour.

Quand les Moroi nous firent signe, Hans ouvrit la marche et je la fermai, les encadrant ainsi et leur assurant une protection supplémentaire. J'avais le visage fermé mais ma colère était toujours présente. Je croisai le regard de jade et sentis dans le lien la demande de Lissa. « _Tu t'en vas tout de suite ! Il ne veut pas te voir ! »_ Dimitri m'avait en effet remarqué après avoir lui-même senti et vu la tension de sa bienfaitrice et même si son visage était dénué de toute émotion, ses yeux démentaient son calme apparent.

Je me plaçai sur la droite des trois Moroi, un peu en avant pour empêcher la « menace potentielle » que représentait Dimitri de les atteindre. Hans faisait de même sur la gauche.

« _ROSE, TU DEGAGES ! »_

Je lançai un regard d'avertissement à Lissa pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait arrêter de me hurler dans la tête. Elle ne voulut rien entendre, ou du moins voir dans ce cas-ci et insista longuement jusqu'à me faire perdre légèrement le contrôle :

« Si vous me permettez, Mr Zeklos, j'aimerais dire deux mots. » Avec l'accord de ce dernier, je poursuivis avec un ton neutre, faisant bien attention à ce que seul mon aura montre à quel point je suis folle de rage face à son comportement. « Princesse Vasilissa Dragomir, si vous pouviez arrêter de profiter du lien qui nous unit pour me hurler dessus et m'intimer de partir, je vous en serai extrêmement reconnaissante. Je suis ici sous ordre de Sa Majesté la Reine Tatiana pour juger si oui ou non nous pouvons considérer M. Belikov comme un dhampir. Si vous vous entêtez à vouloir hurler dans ma tête comme vous le faites actuellement, malgré mes propos, » elle n'avait en effet pas arrêté de hurler, « je me verrai dans l'obligation de me fermer totalement à vous et de ne plus pouvoir vous entendre du tout et ce, avec toutes les conséquences que cela incombe. Voulez-vous vraiment continuer de la sorte ou vous montrerez-vous raisonnable ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un mouvement sec tout en ajoutant à travers le lien : « _Un seul propos déplacé, Rose, un seul, et je te le ferai amèrement regretter. Tu ne le feras pas souffrir plus qu'il ne souffre déjà. »_

Je me raidis. Alors c'est comme ça, hein ? Je reviens de Russie, il y a quelques années et tu me reproches de ne pas me comporter comme une meilleure amie se doit de le faire alors que je devais remplir moult paperasse et passer mon examen. Et là ? Tu te comportes comment ? Comme une amie ? Laisse-moi rire ! Je prends la noirceur que tu t'infliges à force d'user de ton pouvoir, je me fais du mal lors de ce processus pour t'empêcher d'entacher ta réputation, buvant une potion infecte pour empêcher cette même noirceur d'entacher ma propre ardoise ! Tout cela pour ça ! Toi, ne t'attends pas à ce que j'aspire tes ténèbres de si tôt ! Que tu en subisses un peu les conséquences te fera le plus grand bien !

J'inspirai profondément et répondis d'une voix neutre mais la menaçant du regard en insistant sur le dernier mot : « Loin de moi cette intention, Princesse, je prends bien note de vos … propos. »

Je tournai ensuite mon regard vers Dimitri et, bien que je fus prise d'un sentiment de pitié pour lui, ma colère ne fut en rien adoucie et il remarqua la lueur dangereuse qui brillait toujours dans mes yeux. Il en frémit et se rapprocha de Dragomir pour la protéger. Ah ! Aurait-il senti la menace qui plane sur sa bienfaitrice ? Ne t'inquiète pas, mon vieil ami, je ne lui ferai rien physiquement, elle souffrira de son propre pouvoir uniquement. Elle veut être une garce envers moi, pas de soucis. Mais elle oublie qui je suis …. Je m'appelle Rosemarie Hathaway et personne n'a le droit de me marcher sur les pieds !

« Vous pouvez commencer, Mr Zeklos, » fis-je.

« Merci, Gardienne Hathaway. »

Il ouvrit son calepin et commença à lire la liste de questions que l'on avait préétablies. Hans et moi avions donnés les nôtres au matin pour qu'elles soient toutes posées par le Moroi. Je voulais éviter de mettre Dimitri plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était en lui posant moi-même quelques questions. Et heureusement que l'on avait décidé de faire comme cela, j'étais presque sur le point d'exploser sur Dragomir à la première incartade maintenant que le pauvre allait en prendre pour son grade pour la défendre. Autant que je me taise le plus possible et que je supporte cette situation. Dimitri méritait plus que quiconque d'une seconde chance. Il était hors de question que je la lui gâche à cause d'elle.

« Le soleil vous brûle-t-il la peau, M. Belikov ? »

« Pas pour le moment. »

« Trouvez-vous le soleil aveuglant ? »

« Non. »

« Et si vous regardez le soleil ? »

Je serrai les poings. J'avais lu la liste des questions au préalable et je savais déjà que l'on voulait faire en sorte que Dimitri ne retrouve jamais sa place. Certaines personnes ne croyaient pas en sa restauration. Je vis Dimitri hésiter, la question était naturellement stupide. Il devait avoir soit envie de rire soit de piquer une grosse colère. Mais il conserva une parfaite impassibilité avec le même talent que je lui connaissais.

« N'importe qui se rendrait aveugle en regardant le soleil trop longtemps. Moi également. »

Logique.

« Arrive-t-il que vos yeux redeviennent rouges ? »

« Je … » Dimitri croisa mon regard et je lui fis un signe de tête vers M. Zeklos pour l'inciter gentiment de répondre à la question. Il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers ce dernier. « Je n'ai pas croisé beaucoup de miroirs, ces derniers temps. Mais j'imagine que l'un de mes gardes l'aurait remarqué, or personne ne m'a rien dit. »

Je fis un sourire en coin tandis que j'entendis un autre gardien s'étouffer en essayant de camoufler son rire.

« Vous arrive-t-il de ressentir le besoin de vous attaquer quelqu'un et de boire son sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? »

« Non. »

Et l'interrogatoire durant ainsi durant une petite heure. Dragomir et Dimitri parlèrent du jour de sauvetage et la transformation de ce dernier. Je sortis à un moment mon pieu et lui demandai d'une voix neutre qu'il le touche et voir s'il supportait le contact de l'argent ensorcelé. Tout le monde retenait son souffle en s'attendant à le voir hurler de douleur.

Je l'entendis inspirer profondément. Je m'aventurai alors à croiser son regard. Ses yeux ne reflétaient que la détermination et une demande de … confiance ? Tu as quoi en tête, Dimitri ? Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'il brisait le contact avec le pieu et qu'il me tendait son avant-bras.

« Érafle-moi avec. »

J'hésitai. « _NON, ROSE, JE TE L'INTERDIS ! »_

Je fusillai Dragomir du regard. Oh que je t'attends au tournant, Princesse !

Je me tournai à nouveau vers Dimitri. « Tu es sûr ? Cela va te faire mal comme à n'importe qui. »

« Fais-le, Rose, » me dit-il. « La douleur serait intolérable pour un Strigoi. Il en serait brûlé. Fais-le et me ménage pas. »

« T'es cinglé, Dimitri, » soupirai-je. « Mais c'est vraiment parce que tu me le demandes … »

J'agrippai fermement mon pieu et trancha la chair d'un coup sec. Il tressaillit et siffla sous la douleur. Le sang coulait abondamment de la plaie. Il souffrait clairement mais ce n'était pas au même niveau que ce que j'avais pu remarquer lors de mes combats contre des Strigoi hurlant à l'agonie sous pareils coups.

Dragomir s'approcha pour le soigner.

« Attendez encore un moment, princesse, » fis-je en lui attrapant durement le bras. « Les Strigoi guérissent rapidement de leurs blessures. »

Là où Dragomir me lança un regard noir, pour ne pas dire presque meurtrier, je ne vis que le regard presque reconnaissant de Dimitri. Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle cracha : « Ca y est, je peux le soigner maintenant ? Vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas un Strigoi ! »

« Vous pouvez, en effet, Princesse Vasilissa, » fit M. Zeklos.

Je me tendis lorsqu'elle le soigna et seul Dimitri le vit. Je fis toutefois taire son interrogation d'un infime signe de dénégation. Je vis la noirceur naître dans le cœur de la princesse et je me fis violence pour ne pas l'absorber. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Je tiendrai le plus longtemps possible. Et je continuerai cet exercice jusqu'à ce qu'elle le sente passer. Je vais lui rappeler un peu que sans moi, elle est limitée. Elle a une ligne à ne pas franchir. Dimitri détourna son regard pour remercier sa bienfaitrice.

« Une dernière question encore, M. Belikov, » fit M. Zeklos.

« Oui ? »

« Vous étiez, selon certaines de nos sources, assez haut placé dans le semblant de hiérarchie présente chez les Strigoi. Est-ce que ces informations sont exactes ? »

« Elles … le sont, » répondit-il en se tournant vers moi.

« Pourriez-vous nous indiquer les endroits dans lesquels vous vous rassembliez ainsi que les plans que vous aviez préparés ? »

« Oui, dans la mesure où ils n'ont pas été changés. Je me ferai une joie de vous aider que ce soit simplement en vous fournissant les informations qu'en venant vous donner un coup de main sur le terrain. » Le Dimitri combatif était revenu, droit et fier.

Je me tournai vers M. Zeklos pour entendre le verdict : « M. Dimitri Belikov est bien redevenu un dhampir. »

Je me permis un vrai sourire et je tendis la main à Dimitri. « Félicitation, Camarade, » murmurai-je.

Il hésita un moment avant de la serrer. Je sentis parfaitement qu'il ne voulait pas s'attarder en ma présence. « _Rose. MAINTENANT. Tu. Dégages._ »

« Bon, » fis-je, toujours souriante. « Je serais bien restée un peu plus longtemps mais j'ai trois marmots dont je dois m'occuper et laisser Cara se reposer. » Je m'apprêtais à partir avant d'ajouter sur un ton glacial. « Et Princesse Dragomir, attendez-vous à être de plus en plus morose … »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire, Rose ? » siffla-t-elle alors que Dimitri fronçait les sourcils.

« Exactement ce que cela veut dire, Princesse, » répondis-je avec un faux sourire.

Et je partis vers mes appartements et ma famille tout en veillant à fermer le lien par lequel je sentais Dragomir fulminer et hurler après moi. Mais je refusai coûte que coûte de me retourner. Qu'elle reste avec Dimitri. Il a besoin d'elle. Mais qu'elle ne compte plus sur moi pour l'aider. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle ne peut rien faire si je ne l'aide pas un peu. Attends toi à retourner en dépression, Princesse.


	17. Princesse en colère

**Chapitre 16 : Princesse en colère**

« Salut ! C'est nous ! Désolée pour le retard. »

J'étais dans la cuisine penchée sur mes casseroles pour le repas du soir. Un bon spaghetti bolognaise comme les enfants les aimaient ! Miam.

« Pas de soucis, c'est pas encore prêt, » répondis-je. « Vous avez le temps de vous mettre à l'aise. Est-ce qu'il y a l'un de vous qui pourrait être un amour et dresser la table ? »

« Je le fais tout de suite, maman ! » répondit Zina.

Le temps qu'ils se débarrassent et que Zina pose les assiettes sur la table, j'arrivais avec le repas et le fromage. « Et voilàaaaaaaa ! » Souriai-je.

« Alors votre journée ? » demandai-je après que tout le monde soit servi.

« C'était super ! » fit Dimka. « On est allé dans plusieurs magasins. Je n'ai pas aimé les magasins de vêtements mais j'ai adoré la librairie. »

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé de beau ? »

« Il a encore pris ces fameuses Comics de super héros, » soupira Vlada.

« Et vous deux avec vos Winx club et vos Witch, ce n'est pas mieux, » s'indigna Dimka.

« Eh ! Eh ! Eh ! Les enfants. Pas de dispute à table, » fis-je d'une petite voix sévère mais ne pouvant pas cacher mon sourire.

« On a croisé la Furie, » fit soudain Cara.

« Hmm hmm, » fis-je simplement. « Et ? »

« Elle a encore piqué une crise et elle a crié sur Vlada parce qu'elle l'a bousculée au magasin. »

« Oh … » J'inspirai profondément. « Elle n'a rien fait d'autre, j'espère ? »

« Non, Lissa m'a juste criée dessus. Elle n'a pas voulu entendre mes excuses. Je devais juste faire attention où je mettais mes pieds, » dit Vlada en chipotant dans son assiette. Elle ne semblait pas avoir très faim. « Pourquoi est-elle méchante avec nous tout d'un coup ? »

« C'est vrai qu'elle a changé depuis quelques temps, » remarqua Cara. « Tu as une explication, Rose ? Avec ton lien, tu sais peut-être ce qui cloche chez elle … »

« Elle est comme ça depuis que Dimitri est de nouveau un dhampir, » répondis-je. « Enfin, plus ou moins. Et j'ai ma petite idée sur le pourquoi elle est dans cet état. Mais rien de probant, je ne me suis pas retournée dans sa tête depuis l'interrogatoire, il y a deux mois. »

« Il faudrait que tu ailles lui parler. »

« Pas de si tôt, Cara. On est en froid depuis l'interrogatoire. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me hurler dessus à travers le lien et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était comme ça. Et j'avoue ne pas avoir cherché à comprendre. »

« Pourquoi elle faisait cela ? »

« Pour Dimitri, je pense. »

« Pourquoi elle ferait ça pour papa ? » demanda Vlada.

« Parce qu'il n'était pas bien en ma présence. Il était tendu. Il ne voulait pas me voir. Votre père a beaucoup souffert de son passage chez les Strigoi. Il a mal, il se sent coupable de tout ce qu'il a fait à ces gens qu'il a tué. Il avait, je pense, peur de moi. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Dimka. « Tu n'es pas effrayante, maman ! »

« Merci, mon lapin, » souriai-je en lui serrant la main. « Non, je pense qu'il a peur de la fille que j'étais avant de devenir votre mère. Vous avoir m'a beaucoup changé et en bien. Mais votre père ne le sait pas. Pas vraiment. »

« Et donc ? » reprit Cara. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cela a un lien avec Dimitri. Je pense savoir aussi que Dimitri n'est pas au courant car il était étonné du froid entre nous. »

On termina à manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Les triplés étaient enthousiastes avec les fêtes de fin d'année qui approchaient ainsi que la neige qui recouvrait déjà la région. Ils avaient déjà fait quelques bonhommes de neige et une bonne bataille avec quelques autres enfants. On ferait bientôt les décorations et ils trépignaient d'impatience rien que d'y penser.

Alors qu'ils partirent prendre leur douche et se préparer pour la nuit, Cara vint me demander si je comptais faire quelque chose vis-à-vis de Dragomir.

« Non. Pas pour le moment. Je ne suis pas sa gardienne alors je n'ai aucune obligation d'intervenir. Je verrais si on vient me demander. Mais comme ce n'est pas encore le cas. J'attends. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ne dis pas ? »

« Hein ? »

« Voyons, Rose. Tu as été beaucoup moins morose ces deux derniers mois, à l'inverse de Vasilissa. Et j'ai compris le fonctionnement du lien qui vous unit. Alors ? »

« J'ai … disons … arrêté d'aspirer les ténèbres qui l'entoure, » répondis-je en détournant le regard.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'elle m'agressait sans raison et que je ne voyais pas pourquoi je devais subir sa mauvaise humeur deux fois de suite. En être la victime m'a suffit, je ne voulais pas non plus la ressentir directement au risque de la renvoyer sur vous. Déjà que je suis revenue en colère ce jour-là. Ma propre colère. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si j'avais aspiré sa noirceur, » terminai-je dans un frisson.

Elle me serra dans ses bras puis on termina de ranger la cuisine et de faire la vaisselle. Je mis les enfants au lit, les bordaient et leur lu un conte de leur choix. Ils avaient choisi cette fois-ci _La Belle et la Bête_. C'était leur histoire préférée. Ils voyaient avant leur père comme la méchante bête. Et maintenant, ils l'adoraient d'autant plus que Dimitri, tout comme la Bête, était redevenu quelqu'un de normal.

Ils étaient juste malheureux de ne pas pouvoir s'approcher de lui et de l'appeler _Papa_. Zina faisait encore parfois des cauchemars mais elle allait mieux et était contente pour lui. Mais il était impératif qu'ils ne le fréquentent pas pour le moment. Il devait se remettre. Même moi, je l'évitais. Je ne l'avais croisé que quelques fois, le plus souvent en compagnie de Dragomir, alors je changeai rapidement de chemin sans leur accorder un seul regard mais quand elle n'était pas là, je lui faisais un petit sourire ainsi qu'un signe de tête avant de m'écarter de son chemin. Cela me faisait encore mal au cœur mais pour lui, je pourrais aller en Enfer, si cela lui permettait de retrouver un semblant de vie heureuse.

Après les avoir embrassés tendrement, je gagnai le chemin de ma chambre pour moi aussi m'abandonner dans les bras de Morphée.

oOo

J'étais avec les enfants dans une sandwicherie juste après les avoir vus se dépenser comme des fous dans une nouvelle bataille de boules de neige. On mangeait tranquillement quand je les vis se taire en regardant derrière moi. Au même instant, quelqu'un posa doucement sa main sur mon épaule. Je me retournai pour croiser ses yeux. Ils luisaient d'inquiétude.

« Rose, est-ce que je peux te parler deux minutes ? » me demanda Dimitri.

« On dit bonjour d'abord, Monsieur ! » Fit Dimka d'une voix outrée en le fusillant du regard.

« Je suis navré, jeune homme, » répondit rapidement Dimitri alors que j'éclatai de rire. « Bonjour à vous tous ! »

« Bonjour ! » Firent les enfants.

« Bonjour, Camarade, » rigolai-je. « Oui bien sûr. Terminez votre sandwich les enfants. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, venez me voir, je serai juste là avec M. Belikov. D'accord ? »

On s'éloignait de quelques mètres alors que Dimitri reprenait la parole.

« Ils sont bien élevés, » s'étonna-t-il.

« Oui, » souris-je. « Cela t'étonne ? »

« Te connaissant. »

« Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. Je ne suis plus du tout cette étudiante que tu as formée il y a cinq ans. J'avais déjà changé … avant. Tu ne l'as juste pas remarqué. Rien d'étonnant à vrai dire. »

« Oui. Leur père doit être fier d'eux. »

« Je suppose qu'il le serait, » fis-je en me tournant vers les triplés, le regard triste.

« Comment ça ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Lui dire ? Non ! Pas encore. Mais il a déjà raté cinq ans … Non ! Il n'est pas encore remis. Il n'est pas près à entendre tout sur la sorcière que tu es !

« Il n'est pas au courant, » soupirai-je en regardant à nouveau ses yeux ténébreux. « Je les élève avec Cara. »

« Ton amie. »

« Oui. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« De ta meilleure amie. »

« Cara ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Euh … Non … Vasilissa. »

Je soupirai en regardant le sol. Quand je relevais la tête, je vis Dimitri froncer encore plus les sourcils en se redressant.

« Quoi ? » fis-je d'un ton malheureusement trop brusque. Il se tendit. « Que puis-je pour toi et la Princesse Dragomir ? »

« Elle ne va pas bien, » répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

« Et ? »

« C'est ton amie. »

« Tu as raté un épisode, Camarade ! » fis-je d'un rire mauvais. « D'autant plus étonnant que tu étais présent lors du dit épisode bien que tu n'aies entendu que ma moitié de la conversation. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Ca, Dimitri, ça ne te regarde pas ! »

« Et moi je veux aider Vasilissa ! »

« Bonne chance, » fis-je en m'éloignant. « Tu en auras besoin. »

« Attends ! » dit-il en m'attrapant le bras. « Dis-moi au moins quoi faire. Avec ton lien, tu sais ce qu…. »

« Non, Dimitri, » soupirai-je. « Justement non. Je ne sais pas. Et je ne veux pas savoir. J'ai coupé le lien. »

« Quoi ? »

« Enfin, plutôt assourdi. Tant qu'elle est à la Cour Royale et protégée par des gardiens, il ne m'est d'aucune utilité, si ce n'est me donner une migraine atroce parce que Mademoiselle me harcèle. Alors tant qu'elle n'est pas portée disparue ou en danger de mort, il est hors de question que je m'ouvre encore à son esprit ! »

« Qu'as-tu fait pour la mettre dans une telle colère, Rose ? »

« Rien, Dimitri. Je te le promets. Je n'ai rien fait pour attiser une telle colère. Et je n'ai rien fait depuis qu'elle m'a explosé dessus, le jour de l'interrogatoire. Et j'insiste sur le fait que je n'ai rien fait, Dimitri. Rien. Du. Tout. »

J'attrapai sa main avec autant de douceur que possible tout en l'obligeant à me lâcher. « J'ai été contente de te revoir, Camarade. »

Et je rejoignis mes enfants.

oOo

Quelques jours plus tard, je parcourais rapidement le chemin qui séparait le portail d'enceinte de la Cour jusqu'aux bureaux des gardiens pour rédiger mon rapport. Il faisait très froid et le vent n'avait pas été tendre malgré toutes mes tentatives pour me placer derrière une arcade ou un mur pour m'en protéger un minimum tout en restant efficace dans mon travail. J'étais épuisée. J'avais passé une très mauvaise nuit car les triplés étaient malades et j'avais veillé sur eux ce qui restait de la nuit avant de partir travailler, les laissant aux bons soins de Cara.

Je tournai rapidement au coin et fonçai tout droit … dans Dimitri. Au grand dam, il fallut que je marche sur une plaque de glace à cet instant même ! Il tenta de me retenir mais il fut entraîné dans ma chute. On était figés sur place, se regardant l'un l'autre. Je rougis face à ma bourde en tentant de me relever. Malheureusement, la glace ne fut pas de cet avis et je m'écroulai à nouveau. Pendant ce temps, Dimitri s'était relevé et me tendait sa main. Je la pris sans hésitation.

« Bonjour, Camarade, » fis-je, souriante. « Désolé pour t'avoir foncé dedans et pour t'avoir fait tomber. »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, Rose, » me répondit-il en souriant. Il souriait. Ce n'était pas encore l'un de ses beaux sourires que je prenais plaisir à chasser mais c'était un sourire !

« Je dois y aller, » fis-je. « Au revoir. »

« Oui, c'est cela, » fit une voix acerbe dans mon dos.

Je me figeai. Dragomir …

« Y a-t-il un problème, Princesse Dragomir ? » demandai-je d'une voix neutre en me tournant vers elle.

« Oui ! Toi, Rose ! »

« Gardienne Hathaway. »

« Je te demande pardon ?

« C'est Gardienne Hathaway, » répétai-je. « Et il ne me semble pas vous avoir permis de me tutoyer, Princesse. »

« Je fais ce que je veux ! » fit-elle. « De plus, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? On se connait depuis la maternelle et nous sommes meilleures amies. Pourquoi tu me parles ainsi ? »

« Là est tout le problème, Princesse, » répondis-je. « Laissez-moi vous éclairer maintenant que vous voyez le problème. Procédons par ordre, voulez-vous. Premièrement, nous sommes meilleures amies, presque comme des sœurs. Faux. Nous l'étions, c'est vrai. Mais des événements récents ont fait en sorte que nos routes se soint séparées et notre relation en a pris un coup. Quel événement en particulier, je l'ignore. Et pour tout vous dire je m'en fiche royalement. »

Je fis une légère pause en la regardant. Dimitri restait impassible et un peu en retrait face à notre altercation. Il restait juste au cas où, je suppose, je m'en prendrai à Dragomir. Il me voyait encore comme la lycéenne qu'il avait rencontrée. Dragomir digérait déjà la première information : elle était choquée par la révélation.

« Deuxièmement, Princesse, vous m'avez agressée verbalement, pour ne pas dire humiliée, devant tous les Moroi et dhampirs de la Cour, le jour où Dimitri Belikov ici présent se faisait interroger sur sa restauration en tant que dhampir. Je n'avais absolument rien fait pour mériter un tel traitement. »

« Je t'avais demandé de partir pour laisser Dimitri tranquille. Il ne voulait ni te voir, ni t'entendre. Il ne pouvait même pas entendre parler de toi sans paniquer. »

« Je m'en doutais déjà quand j'ai croisé son regard ce jour-là. Mais j'étais présente sous les ordres de Sa Majesté. Croyez-moi, Princesse, que j'aurais préféré rester auprès de mes enfants et avoir une nuit complète plutôt que d'indisposer Dimitri plus que de raison. Cela dit, j'ai été contente de pouvoir le soutenir à ma façon, d'autant plus que j'ai moi-même dû ajouter mon lot de question et que j'ai réussi à en faire retirer quelques unes pour le moins humiliantes et certaines mêmes agressives et j'avais des doutes sur sa réaction. Je ne voulais pas qu'il soit déstabilisé. Je n'ai pas pu toutes les retirer et certaines ont malheureusement quand même été posées. Alors, je vous remercie, Princesse, pour votre comportement mais il me semble avoir tout fait pour que Dimitri se sente le plus à l'aise possible et ce malgré ma présence dont il ne pouvait de toute façon pas se passer. Ordre de la Reine ! »

J'inspirai profondément pour ne pas exploser. Je vis Dimitri s'avancer et je lui fis un geste pour lui intimer de garder ses distances en croisant son regard. Ce qu'il vit dans mes yeux sembla le rassurer car il resta en arrière.

« Si vous ne me croyez pas, Princesse Dragomir, je m'en fiche. Je ne suis ni votre gardienne ni votre amie. Je dois juste m'assurer de votre protection. Vous semblez être très bien protégée et j'ai pris mes dispositions pour que, dès qu'il vous arrive quelque chose je sois directement avertie et que je me réouvre à vous. Mais ce ne sera qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité ! »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Arrêtez de me tutoyer, je vous prie. Quant à ce que j'entends par là, c'est très simple : j'ai fermé totalement le lien qui nous unit. Je ne vous entends plus, je ne rentre plus dans votre esprit. Je ne le rouvrirai que si vous êtes en danger. Maintenant que vous savez que je ne suis plus le moindre de vos gestes, que je ne fais absolument plus RIEN pour vous, excusez-moi mais je vais de ce pas aller au bureau faire mon rapport avant de rentrer chez moi me coucher. J'ai eu une extrêmement dure journée et je me serai bien passée de tout ceci, » fis-je en faisant un mouvement de bras vers elle et la plaque de glace. « Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Princesse. Au revoir, Camarade. »

« Au revoir, Rose, » fit Dimitri.

Je partis sans me retourner. Et pour la première fois depuis ce fameux jour, j'ouvris mon esprit à Dragomir pour voir si elle avait compris. J'y sentis naturellement les ténèbres. Elle n'avait pas cessé d'utiliser son pouvoir et je n'avais pas été là pour l'en préserver. Je me fis violence pour lui laisser cette noirceur et regardai plus loin ce qu'elle ressentait. Choc. Colère. Tristesse. Ah ! Tiens. Il est peut-être temps ! Solitude. Tu as ton Christian et tes amis de la Cour, Dragomir. Trahison. Et moi, je devrais ressentir quoi ?

Dans cette tornade de pensées et de sentiments, je ne vis à aucun moment qu'elle avait compris que je n'aspirais plus sa dépression. Je me refermai à elle à nouveau en entrant dans les bureaux. Je n'allais pas m'appesantir sur son sort alors qu'elle n'en avait absolument rien à faire du mien. Elle n'avait même pas daigné s'adresser aux enfants qui l'adoraient et à qui elle manquait. J'aurais dû le lui ressortir en plein visage. Mince ! Une prochaine fois …


	18. Explications violentes

**Chapitre 17 : Explications violentes**

Noël approchait, plus que quelques jours avant le réveillon. On faisait petit à petit la décoration de l'appartement tous ensemble, après mon travail. Un moment en famille. Certaines décorations étaient même quelques dessins et bricolages qu'avaient fait les triplés pendant la journée pour rendre l'endroit un peu plus « magique. » Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire …. Ce soir, on allait terminer le sapin.

J'étais sur le chemin du retour quand Dragomir et Christian croisèrent ma route.

« Rose, il faut qu'on parle, » fit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

« Bonsoir, Christian ! Princesse, » saluai-je. « Il semblerait oui que vous souhaitez me parler. Alors faites vite, j'ai un horaire très chargé ce soir, comme tous les soirs d'ailleurs. »

« C'est ça, fais moi croire que tu sors tout le temps et que tu vois du beau monde. Ton agenda doit surement être plein à craquer, » ironisa Dragomir.

Christian regarda sa compagne avec des yeux ronds. Et oui, l'ami, ta chère et tendre me bouffe le nez depuis un moment. Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

« Je ne vous ai toujours autorisé à me tutoyer, Princesse, » répondis-je d'une voix polaire. « Quant à ma vie privée, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis mère de trois jeunes enfants et que nous approchons des fêtes. J'ai bien l'intention de passer ces moments en famille tant pour la préparation de Noël que pour le réveillon lui-même ! »

J'inspirai profondément en me pinçant l'arête du nez. Il faut que je me calme. Un jour, je vais finir par la frapper.

« De quoi vouliez-vous me parler ? Est-ce important ? »

« J'ai besoin de toi, Rose. »

« Gardienne Hathaway, » soupirai-je. Quand va-t-elle comprendre ? « Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? »

« J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à choisir ma robe pour la réception que donne la Reine pour le réveillon ainsi qu'un dhampir pour nous accompagner Christian et moi. J'ai pensé à toi pour les deux. »

« Je ne suis pas disponible pour le réveill … »

« Tu n'as qu'à annuler, » m'interrompit-elle.

Je me figeai. Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire ? J'ai pris congé exprès. Est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment que je choisisse entre elle et ma famille alors qu'elle n'est même pas en danger ?! Je regardai Christian pour lui demander de l'aide mais il ne disait rien non plus, il restait figé, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Je le voyais partager entre me demander de céder et l'envie de crier sur Dragomir.

« Hors de question ! »

« Tu es ma gardienne, Rose. C'est un ordre ! »

Je ris jaune et lui répondis avec une haine prononcée dans ma voix, je ne pouvais ni ne voulais plus la lui cacher. Elle allait trop loin. « Justement, vous vous trompez lourdement, Princesse. Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Votre. Gardienne. Je n'ai, en fait, aucune assignation. Je n'ai aucune obligation à agir comme vous le souhaitez. Mon seul devoir est de vous protéger du danger Strigoi. N'en voyant aucun en ce moment, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester auprès de vous. Je ne suis pas disponible au réveillon car je ne serai pas de service. J'ai pris congé pour passer les fêtes en famille. Vous souvenez-vous de ce que ce mot veut dire ? Ou l'auriez-vous oublié ? Et si vous insistez à vouloir me traiter de la sorte, je me verrai dans l'obligation d'agir en conséquence. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien me faire, hein ? » me fit-elle, ironique. « Tu n'aurais que des problèmes. »

« Oh mais j'ai déjà commencé, très chère, » souriai-je, alors que Christian fronçait les sourcils. « Cela m'étonne d'ailleurs que personne ne l'aie remarqué. Demandez à Adrian Ivashkov, il pourra très certainement vous éclairer, à condition qu'il soit sobre, bien sûr. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je dois y aller. Demandez à Mia ou à Tasha pour votre tenue. Voire carrément Priscilla Voda. »

« Rose, je t'interdis de me … »

« Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée à tous les deux, » fis-je en partant au petit trop pour rentrer rapidement.

oOo

Le sapin était magnifique : recouvert de guirlandes et de boules classiques de toutes les couleurs mais également de bouchons de liège, d'anges, d'étoiles, de guirlandes en papier, … Il y avait également de faux cadeaux en dessous. J'avais caché les vrais pour éviter de les tenter. Ils seraient capables de les ouvrir quand on ne les surveille pas. Le sapin était prêt. L'appartement aussi. Nous pouvions nous détendre, jouer tous ensemble, regarder des films en buvant du chocolat chaud, ou faire n'importe quoi qui nous passait par la tête.

Nous jouions justement aux dominos tous les cinq, sur la table du salon, avec quelques chips et autres friandises autour de nous, chacun sa tasse de chocolat viennois à portée de main, quand on frappa violemment à la porte.

Je sursautai au bruit et Zina hurla de peur tout en renversant son chocolat bouillant sur elle, ce qui la fit hurler encore plus fort. On frappa encore.

« Occupe-toi d'elle, » fis-je. « Je vais ouvrir. »

Pendant que Cara amenait la petite dans la salle de bain pour la nettoyer et soigner ses mains brûlées par le chocolat encore bouillant, j'ouvrais la porte pour tomber sur … Dragomir. Encore !

« Oui ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

« Je suis en repos et en famille. A moins que ce soit une question de vie ou de mort, ce dont je doute, je vous demanderai de bien attendre demain, » répondis-je avant de fermer la porte.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour savoir comment allait ma fille quand Dragomir ouvrit la porte violemment, violant ainsi ma vie privée. Super ! Il ne manquait plus que cela. Je pris mon téléphone sur la table.

« Eh bien, ne vous gênez pas, Princesse ! » fis-je avec colère en me retournant vers la porte. « Je vous en prie, entrez ! Je vous sers un thé ? Du chocolat chaud peut-être ? Mettez-vous à l'aise, je dois voir comment va ma fille, elle vient de se brûler avec le sien en sursautant de frayeur. »

En rentrant dans la salle de bain, je fis signe à Cara de retourner dans le salon. « Je m'occupe de toi tout de suite, ma puce. J'appelle juste rapidement quelqu'un. »

Sonnerie. Sonnerie. Sonnerie.

 **« Allô ? »**

 **« Allô, Dimitri ? C'est Rose. Viens chez moi tout de suite pour calmer Dragomir car sinon je ne réponds plus de moi ! Elle commence vraiment à me sortir de quelque part … »**

 **« Appelle quelqu'un d'autre, Rose, stp. »**

 **« Je t'appelle toi parce que je sais qu'elle t'écoutera et moi je risque de la tuer si elle continue à m'agresser. Je suis peut-être restée calme ces derniers mois mais cela ne m'a pas empêchée de bouillir intérieurement. Et là elle vient d'envahir mon domicile sans mon autorisation ! Alors tu ramènes tes fesses tout de suite, Camarade, sinon ta princesse elle finit à l'hôpital ! »**

 **« J'arrive tout de suite, »** soupira-t-il.

 **« Merci, »** fis-je avant de raccrocher.

« Papa va venir ? » demanda Zina

« Oui, ma puce. Il va venir mais pour emmener la Princesse Dragomir. Montre tes mains, stp. »

Elle me les tendit. Elles étaient fort rouges. J'ouvris le robinet d'eau froide et lui demandai de laisser ses mains sous l'eau en attendant que je revienne. J'allai directement dans la cuisine chercher de la pommade de ma conception. Dragomir hurlait pour que je lui accorde de l'attention mais les enfants d'abord. Cara s'occupait des deux autres tout en la surveillant du coin de l'œil. Elle avait sûrement entendu mon coup de fil. Ce ne serait qu'une question de minutes pour que Dimitri arrive. Je retournai dans la salle de bain récupérer Zina et l'amenai au salon, devant la Princesse, pour lui appliquer la crème.

« Laisse-moi la soigner, » fit-elle.

« Non, merci beaucoup, Princesse. »

« Tu vas la laisser souffrir ainsi d'une brûlure alors que je peux la soigner ? »

« Elle n'en souffrira plus pour longtemps avec cette crème, Princesse, » répondis-je. « Et je ne veux plus que vous vous approchiez de mes enfants. Vous les effrayez. »

« Ne sois pas absurde. »

« Vraiment ? » fis-je, glaciale. « Vous venez d'effrayer Zina ce soir et elle s'est brûlée dans la foulée. »

« C'était un accident ! » s'insurgea-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous vous en prenez à eux, Cara peut en témoigner. J'ai pu également le remarquer quelques fois. Alors, je le répète, non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, ni de vos soins. »

Pendant cette conversation, j'appliquai doucement la crème sur les mains de Zina qui pleurait silencieusement. Elle fixait la princesse et elle était effrayée. Pas autant que lorsqu'elle sortait de ses cauchemars suite à son enlèvement. Mais le fait était là. Dragomir l'effrayait. Et c'était déjà trop pour moi. Qu'elle m'agresse, m'insulte ou soit hautaine avec moi passe encore, mais mes chéris devaient rester en dehors de tout cela.

On toqua doucement à la porte. Je demandai au gardien qui accompagnait Dragomir de bien vouloir ouvrir la porte et de laisser la personne entrer.

« Me voilà, » fit Dimitri, légèrement essoufflé par sa course.

« Super, » soupirai-je en faisant un câlin à Zina avant de me frotter les mains avec un essuie pour enlever le surplus de crème.

« Tu as fait amener Dimitri ?! »

« Oui, Princesse. Je lui ai demandé de venir. Dimitri, peux-tu l'emmener ? Elle est entrée par effraction dans mon appartement, accompagnée par son gardien. Je préfère régler cela pour le moment à l'amiable plutôt que d'en référer à une quelconque autorité. Moi, il faut que je m'occupe des enfants qu'elle a pris soin d'effrayer en hurlant de la sorte. Surtout qu'elle est horrible et effrayante avec eux depuis quelques semaines déjà. »

Je m'étais rapprochée des triplés déjà serrés auprès de Cara tout en parlant. Dimitri regardait la scène interdit. Le chocolat était toujours étendu sur la table et sur le sol, la tasse brisée en mille morceaux.

« Pas question que je parte tant que tu ne m'expliques pas ! » hurla Dragomir en se redressant vivement.

« Ah oui ? Et que voudriez-vous que je vous explique, Princesse ? » hurlai-je à mon tour en m'avançant vers elle, menaçante. Dimitri s'est directement avancé mais ne se mettait pas entre nous. Il ne me touchait pas mais je savais qu'il m'empêcherait de faire une bêtise. Il avait même bloqué l'autre gardien en prenant le relais.

« Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? »

Je haussais un sourcil. « Développez. »

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté d'absorber les ténèbres ? »

Dimitri se figea. Tout le monde me regardait.

« Cara, emmène les enfants dans la chambre, stp. »

Mon ton était froid mais pas agressif. Elle me serra le bras avant de les emmener et de fermer la porte derrière elle.

« Asseyez-vous toutes les deux, » fit Dimitri d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Je le regardai un moment. Je ne voyais rien. Il était impassible comme toujours. Mais je savais lire ses yeux. J'ai toujours su. Il n'était pas en colère, juste curieux et un peu … inquiet. Je fis ce qu'il demandait en reprenant mon chocolat chaud dans les mains. Il se détendit un peu et s'installa dans le canapé à coté de moi, à une certaine distance tout de même, et Dragomir se réinstalla dans le fauteuil à coté de la cheminée.

Je restai silencieuse en la fixant.

« Alors, Rose ? »

« Gardienne Hathaway, » sifflai-je. Dimitri soupira. « Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ? Croyez-vous que tout vous est acquis ? Croyez-vous que tous ce que l'on vous donne est à vous pour toujours ? Non, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. Croyez-moi sur parole, j'ai moi-même beaucoup perdu, » dis-je en regardant un instant Dimitri.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. « J'ai arrêté d'aspirer vos ténèbres à cause des effets que cela me faisait. Vous utilisez trop votre pouvoir, Princesse. Cela a des conséquences, sur moi aussi, je vous rappelle. Je me sentais mal depuis un moment déjà à cause de cela mais je continuais et suivais un traitement pour contrer les effets dans une certaine mesure. Lorsque vous avez sauvé Dimitri, et je suis très contente que vous l'ayez fait, ne vous méprenez pas, cela a empiré. J'aspirai votre noirceur qui était un peu plus prononcée que d'habitude suite à la puissance que vous avez utilisée pour lui, mais j'ai du faire face à vos sentiments également. J'étais frustrée de ne pouvoir parler avec Dimitri, de ne pouvoir le voir, mais je respectais sa demande de solitude et de paix. A cela, on ajoute cette noirceur qui n'a fait qu'accentuer cette frustration. Et lors de son interrogatoire, vous m'avez agressée mentalement et verbalement alors que je n'avais absolument rien fait. Et avec tout cela, vous espérez encore que je vous aide en aspirant vos ténèbres ?! Gardez-les. Un peu de votre propre mal vous apprendra peut-être ce que cela fait aux autres. Une petite dépression et un retour à votre médication ne vous ferait que du bien, Dragomir ! »

« Rose ! » s'exclama Dimitri.

« Non ! Je suis désolée Dimitri. Mais j'ai failli frapper l'un de mes enfants à cause d'elle. Vlada avait fait une bêtise de rien du tout. Mais j'étais tellement énervée à cause de Dragomir que je l'ai agrippée et l'ai envoyée au coin violemment. Elle en avait des bleus, Dimitri ! Tu te rends compte ! J'ai fait du mal à ma fille à cause d'une petite princesse prétentieuse qui croit que tout lui est dû ! Alors non, je ne regrette pas d'avoir arrêté. Et maintenant que vous savez tout, emmène-la tout de suite avant que je ne fasse une bêtise car crois-moi que ça me démange depuis longtemps ! »

Je m'étais redressée tout en vociférant sur lui qu'il en était étonné. J'avais posé brutalement ma tasse sur la petite table, répandant une partie de son contenu sur les quelques dominos qu'il y avait encore. Dimitri était inquiet. Il me regarda longuement et je vis qu'il allait faire ce que je demandais. Je le remerciai silencieusement avant d'aller rejoindre mes enfants.

Cara sortit s'occuper de tout : les mettre gentiment dehors, du moins les dhampirs – la princesse, elle n'en avait rien à faire – et de nettoyer le salon. Les enfants avaient fait glisser leurs couvertures sur le sol et on était tous allongés dessus. Je pleurai un moment en serrant mes enfants contre moi. Je pleurai pour la Princesse, celle que je connaissais et appréciais à l'académie. Où était-elle ? Que lui était-elle arrivé ? La Dragomir d'aujourd'hui n'était plus qu'un monstre sans cœur. Si elle n'était pas devant moi, je pourrais presque croire qu'elle était un Strigoi avec un tel comportement.

Je m'endormis auprès de mes chéris sous l'œil triste de Cara.


	19. Proposition

**Chapitre 18 : Proposition**

Je me réveillai avec un maux de dos horrible mais en merveilleuse compagnie. Dimka et Zina dormaient de part et d'autre de mon corps, chacun la tête posée dans le creux de mes bras et serrés contre moi, le visage serein. Vlada était à coté de son frère, la tête appuyée sur ma cuisse. J'observai l'horloge, j'avais encore un peu de temps avant d'aller travailler, autant les laisser dormir encore un peu. Au bout de dix minutes, je les serrai un peu plus fort avant de m'écarter en douceur. Je les embrassai sur le front avant d'aller calmement dans la salle de bain.

Cara m'avait déjà préparé mon café et le petit déjeuner. Elle lisait le journal. Elle avait des cernes sous les yeux.

« As-tu dormi ? » demandai-je.

« Non, » m'avoua-t-elle en déposant quotidien sur la table. « Je réfléchissais. »

« A quoi ? »

« A Noël et à la manière dont on pourrait se débarrasser de Miss pimbêche et avoir la paix. »

« Et ? » fis-je en buvant mon café.

« Je me demandais si on ne ferait pas mieux de le fêter autre part … Là où elle ne pourrait pas venir nous trouver. »

« Je ne sais pas, Cara, on a déjà tout préparé ici. Il faudrait demander aux marmottes quand elles se réveilleront. Tu pensais à un endroit en particulier ? »

« J'ai plusieurs maisons. Il y a le manoir de St-Petersburg, le chalet dans la banlieue de Paris en France, la ferme en bordure de Loire, toujours en France, mon domaine dans le Connemara, en Irlande, mon appartement à Tokyo, et encore plein d'autres. On pourrait leur laisser choisir. On exclut juste mes possessions aux Etats-Unis et au Canada. C'est beaucoup trop proche d'elle et je ne veux plus la revoir avant au moins l'Épiphanie ! »

« Tu as un appart au Japon ? » demandai-je, abasourdie.

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Euh … pour rien … je suis juste étonnée. »

« Tu sais, je voyage beaucoup et je préfère avoir un point de chute sûr dans les villes que je fréquente le plus. » Son visage s'illumina soudain. « Rose, j'ai une idée ! »

Je posai ma tartine enrobée de confiture soigneusement sur la table. Cara, une idée qui la met dans cet état … Que Dieu nous préserve !

« Oui ? »

« Je suis considérée comme Moroi ici, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Je pars souvent pour affaires. »

« Oui, » fis-je, ne voyant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Et si tu venais avec moi à chaque fois ? Que tu devenais ma gardienne ! »

« Parce que tu as besoin d'une gardienne, toi ? » fis-je moqueusement.

« Non. Mais ce serait un prétexte pour partir de la Cour plus souvent, voire déménager, et ne plus _la_ voir … Et cerise sur le gâteau, tu pourras être enfin toi-même sans peur que les gens remarquent que tu n'es plus totalement une dhampir. »

« J'aime assez l'idée, Cara, mais je crois que l'on va être un peu embêtées, » soupirai-je.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce maudit lien ! La Reine refusera sûrement. »

« Tu ne t'entends plus avec Dragomir, tu risques de la démolir à chaque fois que tu la croises tellement elle te prend de haut et te traite comme elle le fait actuellement, et ils peuvent très bien s'en sortir sans toi pour la protéger. Ils ont toujours fait cela ainsi. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu coupais les ponts. On sera toujours joignables en cas de problèmes. Pourquoi refuseraient-ils ? »

« Il faut en parler avec Hans pour mon assignation et pas sûr qu'ils acceptent malgré tout … J'ai une certaine renommée et ils préféreraient m'assigner à un Moroi de sang royal probablement. »

« On peut toujours aller demander, » fit-elle. « Je vais aller voir Hans pour voir si c'est possible. »

« Et la Reine ? » demandai-je. « C'est elle qui prend les décisions quand ça tourne autour de la Princesse. Et malheureusement, je fais partie de ces choses qui tournent autour d' _elle_ ... »

« J'irai la voir aussi, s'il le faut. Mais il faut que tu sois absolument d'accord. »

« Bien sûr que je suis d'accord ! » m'exclamai-je. « Si tu me donnais le contrat là, maintenant, tout de suite, je signerais sans hésitation ! »

« Allez, finis ton p'tit déj' et va bosser. Je m'occupe de la marmaille et de Hans, aujourd'hui. On verra comment cela se passe. A ce soir, ma belle ! » fit-elle en se levant pour aller se rafraîchir.

« A ce soir, Cara. »

oOo

Je marchais autour du périmètre de la Cour pour vérifier les barrières quand j'entendis quelqu'un courir derrière moi. Je me retournai rapidement la main sur mon pieu, l'autre préparant une légère vague d'énergie pour accueillir l'agresseur. Je me détendis en voyant Dimitri approcher. Que voulait-il ?

« Bonjour, Camarade, » fis-je chaleureusement. « Encore désolée pour hier soir. »

« Bonjour, Rose, » fit-il en reprenant son souffle en arrivant à ma hauteur. « Il n'y a pas de mal. »

On marcha silencieusement un moment. On n'avait pas besoin de parler. Le calme nous convenait à tous les deux. Toutefois je voulais savoir pourquoi il était là alors qu'hier soir il ne voulait pas me voir.

« Pourquoi tu es là ? »

« Je voulais te parler, » fit-il hésitant. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu lui fais cela ? A Vasilissa, je veux dire. »

Je soupirai. « C'est elle qui t'envoie ? »

« Non. Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu faisais ça alors que vous étiez les meilleures amies du monde quand … quand je … »

« C'est bon, Dimitri, j'ai compris, » répondis-je en attrapant sa main et la serrant doucement. « J'ai pourtant expliqué pourquoi je lui faisais cela hier. »

« Tu as plutôt crié hier. Maintenant, je voudrais que tu m'expliques. Elle ne va vraiment pas bien. »

« Je me doute qu'elle ne va pas bien depuis quelques temps. C'est comme à Saint-Vladimir. Qu'elle aille voir un psy et reprenne ses médocs. Elle ira mieux. »

« Mais pourquoi tu as arrêté, Rose ? » me demanda-t-il. Il m'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Je soupirai.

« Tu te souviens du jour avant l'attaque où j'ai démoli Jesse ? »

« Oui, » répondit-il.

« Eh bien, ça a recommencé peu de temps après qu'elle t'ai sauvé. Et j'ai fait du mal à ma fille. Je ne l'ai pas frappée mais j'ai laissé un beau bleu sur son bras. Il est hors de question que cela recommence. Je ne vais pas faire du mal à mes enfants juste parce que la Princesse a besoin de son petit confort. Elle utilise ses pouvoirs alors qu'elle en subisse les conséquences. »

« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour d'équilibrer les choses ? »

« Oui, il y en a un. »

« Alors, pourquoi … »

« Elle le connait … Je lui en ai parlé à mon retour de Russie. Mais elle n'a pas travaillé énormément dessus. Alors j'ai trouvé autre chose en attendant mais c'est ignoble. »

« Tu as trouvé quoi ? »

« Un médoc infect, » fis-je avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Ca marchait ? »

« Oui, plus ou moins. Il n'occulte malheureusement pas les émotions fortes et je suis comme une bombe à retardement dans ces conditions alors stop. J'en ai marre d'être son souffre douleur. Je risque mon métier pour son bien-être. Et avec quels résultats, Dimitri ? Je fais du mal à mes enfants et je me fais insultée par celle que je croyais ma meilleure amie. Maintenant, je ne me préoccupe plus que des triplés, Cara, mes parents et moi ? »

« Tes parents ? Tu as rencontré ton père ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors qui est-il ? »

« Pas sur que tu apprécies la nouvelle … »

« Rose »

« Bon d'accord. C'est Abe. »

« Quoi ?! »

« C'est Abe. Mon père est Ibrahim Mazur ! » répondis-je en souriant.

Il souffla en secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien, » répondit-il. « Cela explique bien des choses … »

Je rigolai de bon cœur. Si tu savais que mon caractère venait plus de ma mère que de mon père tu serais étonné, mon ami.

« Vas-tu l'aider ? » demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Seulement si elle court un danger. Et ce sera seulement pour accomplir mon devoir en tant que gardienne. Elle n'est plus rien pour moi. »

« Rose ... »

« Non, Dimitri ! » fis-je la gorge nouée alors que des larmes commençaient à couler. « Tu m'as fait du mal en Russie c'est vrai. » Il ferma les yeux, blessé que je le lui rappelle. « Mais je t'ai pardonné parce que tu n'étais pas toi-même. C'était un Strigoi qui agissait et pas toi. Mais elle, elle est Moroi et regarde comment elle agit. Hier après-midi, elle est venue me voir alors que je finissais mon service pour me demander un coup de main pour sa robe ainsi qu'un gardien pour l'accompagner à la réception de Noël. Elle a osé me demander d'annuler mon repas familial alors que j'ai pris spécialement congé pour être en famille ! Je me déplacerai sans hésiter si elle est en danger, même si je ne suis pas en service. Mais qu'elle ne me demande pas de choisir entre mes enfants et elle ! Pas quand elle est en sécurité entre les murs de la Cour. »

Et je m'effondrais en pleurs, à genoux dans la neige. Dimitri s'agenouilla et me prit dans ses bras. Il me serra un moment, me frottant le dos en me murmurant des mots en russe. Je me relevai à ces cotés une dizaine de minutes plus tard et continuai ma ronde à ses cotés, en silence. Sa compagnie me fit du bien, comme au bon vieux temps. Il me raccompagna jusqu'aux bureaux des gardiens où il me laissa et il repartit sans un mot mais … Est-ce que c'était un éclat de joie dans ses yeux ? Je secouai la tête et rentrai à l'intérieur.


	20. Entretien avec la Reine

**Chapitre 19 : Entretien avec la Reine**

Deux jours plus tard, un messager de la Reine vint me chercher au bureau. La Reine désirait s'entretenir avec moi le plus vite possible. Bien que surprise, je le suivis jusqu'au salon privé de Sa Majesté. Il ouvrit la porte et m'annonça avant de faire quelques pas en arrière et de se retirer.

Je rentrai dans la pièce et m'arrêtai à cinq mètres de la Reine et m'agenouillai. Le salon était dans des tons clairs et respirait la richesse sans pour autant qu'elle soit ostentatoire. Il y avait cinq gardiens de la garde rapprochée debout contre les murs. La Reine Tatiana était assise dans son canapé, en compagnie de sa conseillère et meilleure amie, Priscilla Voda. Elles portaient toutes les deux un tailleur, la première d'un gris mat mais élégant, la seconde d'un mauve foncé. Elles m'observaient alors que j'attendais l'ordre pour me relever.

« Bonjour, Rosemarie, » fit la Reine. « Installez-vous confortablement, je vous prie. »

Je pris place dans le fauteuil en face des deux dames et attendis qu'elles prennent la parole.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, ma chère, » reprit-elle. « Pas toujours en bien, d'ailleurs. »

« Puis-je savoir, Votre Majesté, en quoi des rumeurs sur ma personne peuvent vous intéresser ? » demandai-je, curieuse de savoir qui cassait du sucre sur mon dos.

« Pour plusieurs raisons, en réalité. La première est Vasilissa. » Je me tendis. « Elle ne cesse de pester et de se plaindre à votre égard. Encore hier, elle en a parlé à Priscilla parce que vous refusiez son invitation pour la réception de Noël. Pourtant, je croyais que vous étiez amies. »

« Nous l'étions, en effet, Votre Majesté, » répondis-je d'un ton neutre, mais dans lequel transparaissait malgré tout une certaine froideur. Elle en fut étonnée et je vis les gardiens se tendre. « Quand à _l'invitation_ , comme vous le dites si bien, elle ressemblait plus à un ordre de l'accompagner en tant que gardienne, au détriment de ma vie de famille, le jour du réveillon alors que j'avais précisément pris congé pour ce jour-là. Alors à moins que vous ne prévoyez de la mettre en danger, ce dont je sais pertinemment que vous ne ferez jamais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais l'accompagner à la réception. »

« Pourtant, d'après les informations que j'ai eu vous concernant, vous demandiez à être sa gardienne …, » fit-elle, perplexe pour ne pas dire perdue.

« C'est exact, Votre Majesté. J'ai en effet souhaité devenir sa gardienne. Mais c'était avant qu'elle ne s'en prenne à mes enfants verbalement, ou à moi-même et, la dernière en date, entrer par effraction chez moi et hurler au point que je sois obligé d'ennuyer M. Belikov pour la faire sortir ! »

« Elle a dit que vous l'aviez laissée entrer. »

« Après qu'elle ait forcé ma porte, je lui ai proposé de s'installer et de prendre ses aises en lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Elle a effrayé les triplés. Et en plus, je me voyais mal la mettre dehors devant eux. De plus, cela aurait été pris comme agression envers un Moroi et je ne suis pas encore assez stupide pour m'abaisser à cela. Par contre, si elle continue à m'énerver, je vais finir par sortir de mes gonds et elle se ramassera un jour ou l'autre un coup bien placé qu'elle ne verra pas venir, je peux vous l'assurer ! »

J'avais dit tout cela avec une colère calme.

« Et je suppose que la demande de Cara Clairsemailles de vous prendre comme sa gardienne n'est pas une coïncidence. »

« Non, Votre Majesté. Cela dit, c'est elle qui en a eu l'idée et s'est proposée quand je lui ai dit que j'acceptais sa proposition. Nous sommes amies, des vraies. De plus, elle est la marraine des triplés. Etre sa gardienne ne change pas grand-chose pour moi, nous vivons déjà ensemble. Elle s'en va juste régulièrement pour affaire. En devenant sa gardienne, je l'accompagnerais. »

« Et vos enfants ? Vous les mettrez dans une Académie en internat, je suppose. »

« Non. On les emmènerait. Il est hors de question que je me sépare d'eux. J'ai déjà été contrainte de devoir vivre en acceptant le fait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais vivre avec leur père. Je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent de mon absence également. »

« Et leur éducation ? Ils devront apprendre à se battre et à protéger les Moroi. »

« Je peux leur enseigner ce savoir. Après tout, si je n'étais pas partie de l'Académie avant les examens, j'aurais été parmi les meilleurs diplômés. Major de Promotion d'après Alberta. »

« Et pour le reste ? »

« Les cours par correspondance ou des précepteurs ce n'est pas difficile à trouver, Votre Majesté, » répondis-je en souriant.

La Reine resta silencieuse et me regarda longuement. Priscilla prit alors la parole.

« Et pour le lien, Rose ? Tu abandonnerais Vasilissa ? »

« L'abandonner ? Non, » répliquai-je platement. « S'il lui arrive quelque chose, je le saurais et vous préviendrais, j'interviendrais personnellement si je ne suis pas très loin. Mais le lien n'est pas une chose indispensable pour protéger quelqu'un. La plupart des gardiens ne bénéficient pas de ce don pour leur assignement et ils se débrouillent très bien. Je suis sûre que vous trouverez quelqu'un d'aussi, voire plus, compétent que moi. Quelqu'un de la trempe, le talent et le dévouement de M. Belikov serait parfait. »

« Mais comme vous avez ce don, vous êtes la mieux placée pour protéger Vasilissa, » fis la Reine.

« Non, Votre Majesté, » répondis-je. « Vous vous trompez. Le lien est à la fois un don et une malédiction. Vous voyez ce que l'esprit fait à votre neveu au niveau psychologique ? Et sur celui de la Princesse Dragomir ces dernières semaines ? »

« Oui, » fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, mon lien avec la Princesse me permet de la protéger de ces effets, à la condition que j'absorbe ses ténèbres. Ces ténèbres sont le résultat de son usage de l'Esprit. Sauf qu'en les aspirant, les effets se répercutent directement sur moi, mon comportement et mes réactions. Et je suis de nature impulsive ! Alors je vous laisse imaginer le désastre si jamais je le fais quand elle est en colère et s'apprête à se jeter sur quelqu'un, elle se calme et après c'est moi qui me jette sur la même pauvre personne. Demandez à Jesse Zeklos, il se souvient très certainement de la dernière fois que je lui ai botté les fesses à l'Académie. Mais quand il n'y a pas de personne particulière visée, cela peut tomber sur n'importe qui, même mes proches. D'où le fait que j'ai arrêté et qu'elle est exécrable en ce moment. Ses ténèbres me rendent instable et il est hors de question que je détruise ma carrière de gardienne parce qu'elle n'est pas capable de gérer ses émotions et ses pouvoirs toute seule. Qu'elle retourne consulter un psy et reprenne ses médocs ! Ca l'aidait ça au moins ! »

Je croisai les bras et soufflai après un tel monologue. J'étais de nouveau folle de rage rien que de penser à tout cela. Je me concentrai sur ma respiration pour me calmer. La Reine, bien que je ne la porte pas vraiment dans mon cœur, n'était en rien responsable de tout cela. Les gardiens qui s'étaient rapprochés de moi pour m'attraper si je m'en prenais à la Reine – je n'avais pas perdu ma réputation de bagarreuse et tous me savaient soupe-au-lait – se détendirent légèrement en me voyant essayer de reprendre mon calme.

« Si vous partez, Rosemarie, Vasilissa vous harcèlera, ainsi que moi, pour que vous reveniez et preniez votre place en tant que sa gardienne attitrée. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? » fit la Reine qui comprenait maintenant mon point de vue. Elle avait de nombreuses fois croisés les triplés, tant en ma compagnie qu'avec celle de Cara. Et elle appréciait tout particulièrement cette dernière. Elle a dû très certainement avoir eu vent des agissements de Dragomir.

« Je ne peux vous obliger d'accepter la demande de Cara, Votre Majesté. Mais j'avoue que je préférerais. Mais si cela vous met dans l'embarras, je peux tout aussi bien démissionner et partir avec elle, de la même manière que je suis venue, il y a un peu plus de trois ans. A vous de voir, je ne veux juste pas faire de mal à la Princesse parce que cette dernière est incapable de voir qu'elle dépasse les bornes et la proposition de Cara est l'une des meilleures manières de l'éviter. »

« Vous ne changerez pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mon avis importe peu, Votre Majesté, » répondis-je. « Ce qui importe, par contre, c'est le bonheur de mes enfants et mon devoir de gardienne. Mais avec la Princesse et son comportement, je pense que je serai en difficulté à maintenir cet objectif. »

La Reine se leva et alla vers son bureau où elle signa plusieurs papiers qu'elle me remit.

« Allez voir le gardien Hans pour qu'il en fasse des copies. Et remettez lui aussi ceci, » me dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe. « Vous êtes dorénavant la gardienne de Cara Clairsemailles. Quand vous serez partie et que Vasilissa ne vous trouvera plus, je lui ferai part de cette décision. Ainsi vous avez le champ libre pour vous préparer en évitant sa colère. »

Je l'observai avec gratitude alors que je prenais les papiers. « Merci, Votre Majesté. »

Je rentrai rapidement à la maison pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Cara après avoir déposé les papiers sur le bureau du gardien Hans.


	21. Départ pour le Japon en famille

**Chapitre 20 : Départ pour le Japon en famille**

Il restait trois jours avant Noël. Les enfants étaient contents de partir dans un autre pays pour le réveillon. Et ils étaient contents également de la perspective de refaire un sapin dans un autre lieu. Je prévoyais d'utiliser ma magie cette fois pour rendre l'instant encore plus magique maintenant qu'on serait tranquille. La seule chose que les enfants ne savaient pas encore, c'était notre destination. Nous l'avions gardée secrète depuis la veille et nous devions prendre l'avion dans le courant de la nuit.

Nous avions fini nos bagages personnels, il ne restait plus que nos éléments personnels, nous laissions les meubles derrière nous. Les triplés allaient de gauche à droite pour ranger et nettoyer l'appartement avec nous.

J'entendis que l'on frappait à la porte et j'allai ouvrir. Dimitri. Je restai devant la porte et veillai à cacher le capharnaüm de journaux et de cartons qu'était devenu le salon.

« Bonjour Camarade, » fis-je, les joues rougies à force de bouger depuis le matin. J'étais essoufflée.

« Bonjour, Rose, » fit-il. « Vasilissa te demande. »

« Je ne suis pas disponible. »

« J'ai vérifié avant de venir, » répliqua-t-il. « Hans m'a dit que tu n'as rien à faire. »

« Et pourtant je ne suis pas disponible, Dimitri. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, aujourd'hui et je suis déjà à la bourre. Je n'ai pas de temps à consacr… »

« Maman ! Maman ! Est-ce qu'on peut prendre la photo de toi et papa ? » fit Vlada en venant à la porte avec le cadre. « Oh ! Bonjour ! » rougit-elle.

Je me retournai vers elle et, en voyant le cadre, je rougis également. Heureusement, elle le tenait, la photo tournée vers son cœur de telle sorte que Dimitri ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Bonjour, jeune fille. Vlada, c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! » fit-elle, joyeuse.

« Va mettre la photo dans mon sac, ma chérie. Maman discute avec Dimitri, » dis-je en la poussant à l'intérieur.

« Ton sac ? » questionna Dimitri. « Tu pars quelque part ? »

« Oui, nous partons fêter Noël ailleurs. »

« Et cela justifie autant de carton et de papier partout dans ton salon ? »

Je me mordis la lèvre. Il a réussi à voir. Je n'ai jamais été très grande non plus. Je soupirai et le laissai rentrer et fermai la porte juste derrière lui. Il regarda autour et vit que tout était vide. Plus de tableau sur les murs, plus de bibelots sur les meubles, les tiroirs se vidaient.

« Tu déménages ? »

« Oui. Si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi jusqu'à ce soir, au moins, je t'en serais reconnaissante. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il choqué.

« J'ai été assignée à quelqu'un et cette personne quitte la Cour Royale ce soir, alors je la suis. »

« Et Vasilissa ? »

« Elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour être protégée, Dimitri, et tu le sais très bien, » soupirai-je en fermant un carton. « Tu la protégeras. »

« Mais tu ne peux pas ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais, enfin, Roza … »

Je fermai les yeux en entendant mon surnom. Et je ne pus retenir une larme de couler.

« Maman, il n'a qu'à venir avec nous, » fit Zina qui regardait Dimitri en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre.

« Mais non, il ne peut pas, il protège Princesse Terreur, » fit ironiquement Dimka.

« Dimka ! » hurlai-je.

« Pardon Maman. »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je vienne avec vous, Zinaïda ? » Il m'avait regardé en prononçant son nom, n'étant pas sûr. Je hochait la tête.

« Maman t'aime bien et je sais que tu as aimé Maman, alors peut-être que … »

« Non, Zina, » fis-je en m'agenouillant devant elle. « Dimitri ne peut pas venir avec nous. La Princesse Dragomir n'acceptera déjà pas que je parte si facilement. S'il vient avec nous, ce sera pire. »

« Mais tu l'aimes Maman ! » fit Zina qui ne comprenait pas.

« Oui, ma chérie, je l'aime. Mais lui ne m'aime plus. »

« Donc, on lui dira jamais, c'est ça ? » fit-elle les larmes commençant à couler alors qu'elle regardait son père.

« Me dire quoi ? » fit Dimitri alors qu'il s'était lui aussi agenouillé, intrigué par le chagrin de la petite.

« Dimitri, s'il te plaît, » murmurai-je. « A moins que tu puisses me dire que tu es complètement guéri et que tu t'es accepté, je ne te dirais rien. »

« Rose … »

« Non, Dimitri, si tu ne t'es pas accepté, tu ne pourras jamais accepter ce que j'ai à te dire. »

« Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de savoir quelque chose d'important ! Surtout si cela peut t'aider ! » s'insurgea-t-il.

« De l'aide, j'en ai, Dimitri, » répliquai-je. « Cela fait presque cinq ans que je reçois de l'aide de Cara. Ce n'est pas d'aide dont j'ai besoin ! »

« Tu as besoin de quoi alors ? »

« Quand tu seras prêt et que tu auras rassemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle, tu comprendras, » fis-je en l'emmenant vers la porte. « Maintenant tu sais pourquoi je ne peux pas me libérer pour Dragomir et je te demande de me couvrir au moins jusqu'à ce soir. »

« Mais Rose … »

« Au revoir, Dimitri. » Et je fermai la porte sur un Dimitri complètement perdu avant de me tourner vers les enfants et de les intimer à se dépêcher de finir les cartons avec moi. On n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

oOo

On était déjà dans le jet privé de Cara avec tous nos bagages dans la soute quand je me permis de fermer les yeux. Les enfants étaient épuisés et dormaient paisiblement dans leur fauteuil alors que Cara lisait quelques dossiers. J'avais moi-même mon livre d'herbes et de potions sur les genoux mais j'étais trop épuisée pour lire quoi que ce soit.

Je décidai alors de me pencher sur l'esprit de Dragomir pour savoir ce qu'il se passait à la Cour alors que nous nous envolions tout doucement au-dessus des terres américaines en direction de Tokyo.

oOo

 **Dans la tête de Vasilissa Dragomir.**

« Elle est où, Dimitri ? Où est Rose ? » La colère de la Princesse était palpable.

Dimitri resta impassible face à elle et répondit. « Je l'ignore, Vasilissa, je l'ai cherchée partout et je ne l'ai pas trouvée. Elle n'est pas chez elle. Je ne l'ai trouvée nulle part où elle va généralement avec ses enfants. Même Hans ne sait pas où elle est. »

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Elle va me faire attendre encore longtemps ? Depuis le temps que je l'appelle et que je lui hurle dessus à travers le lien, elle devrait m'avoir répondu ! »

« Vasilissa, elle ne vous a pas entendu, je pense. Pas si ce qu'elle a dit est vrai. »

« De quoi parles-tu, Dimitri ? »

« Qu'elle ait d'une certaine manière coupé le lien. »

« Impossible ! »

« Et pourquoi pas, Vasilissa ? » demanda-t-il. « Nous ne connaissons aucune autre personne ayant reçu le baiser de l'ombre. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle peut vraiment faire ou non. La connaissant, je serai plutôt tenté de la croire. Surtout quand je vois comment elle souffre. »

« Parce qu'elle souffre, » ironisa la Princesse. « Ne sois pas stupide, Dimitri. C'est de Rose dont on parle, là ! »

« Justement. Et c'est justement parce qu'il s'agit de Rose que je suis le mieux placé pour savoir si elle souffre ou pas. Et je peux vous jurer que je n'ai pas imaginé Rose en train de pleurer il y a deux jours. Je la tenais dans mes bras et elle tremblait. Elle souffre vraiment de tout cela et vous en tient pour responsable. »

« Je ne lui ai rien fait ! » s'exclama Vasilissa. « C'est elle qui fait tout pour me contrarier ! »

« Je ne veux pas discuter de cela avec vous, Princesse, » fit Dimitri en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. « Comme je ne peux pas vous être plus utile, puis-je rentrer, je suis épuisé de l'avoir cherchée partout. »

Vasilissa respira profondément en se frottant le front. « Oui, Dimitri, tu peux disposer. Demain, tu peux reprendre les recherches ? Il faut absolument que je la voie. »

« Oui, Vasilissa. Bonne soirée. »

Et Dimitri se retira.

oOo

J'ouvris les yeux avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Dimitri m'avait couverte et avait même menti à Vasilissa pour cela. Il avait en plus sûrement fait semblant de me chercher partout puisqu'il venait tout juste de quitter Dragomir, alors que l'on s'était vus vers midi. Je pris le téléphone de Cara, sous son œil interrogateur, et envoyai un message.

 _Merci, Camarade. Passe de bonnes fêtes. R._

Enfin, libre.

Libre d'être avec ma famille.

Libre d'être qui je suis.

Libre d'être moi-même.

Je suis Rose Hathaway, une gardienne dhampir, banshee et sorcière et je compte bien vivre égale à moi-même sans avoir peur d'être observée et jugée par les autres.

Mais d'abord, passer de bonnes vacances de Noël en famille, rire, s'amuser, jouer et après seulement, être plus active dans le conflit dans lequel Cara s'est engagée.


	22. Noël magique

**Chapitre 21 : Noël magique**

Tokyo est une superbe ville. Mais nous ne nous y sommes pas attardés vu que l'on devait vite s'installer dans l'appartement de Cara et refaire toute la décoration pour Noël avant le réveillon. C'est-à-dire, le lendemain. Mes parents avaient reçu le message et étaient déjà dans l'avion.

Après tout ce temps, je n'en reviens toujours pas : ma mère qui prend congé pour les fêtes pour venir nous voir, les enfants et moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé ou ce qui lui est passé par la tête, mais je la préfère comme ça ! Quant à mon père, ben c'est Abe, quoi. Il n'y a pas de logique qui puisse s'appliquer à lui. Mais je ne changerai de parents pour rien au monde.

L'appartement était assez petit, mais il conviendrait le temps que l'on trouve mieux dans la campagne japonaise. Les couleurs formaient un contraste blanc, crème, brun foncé et noir, les couleurs claires étant réservées pour les murs, sols et plafonds, les foncées pour le reste. Les portes étaient des panneaux coulissants à carreaux de couleur crème, la cuisine entièrement équipée était dans des tons sombres, la table de salon – qui fait aussi office de salle à manger – était en bois d'ébène et entourée de fins oreillers ou tapis pour ne pas nous faire mal au genoux.

En entrant, on faisait face à une baie vitrée avec vue sur Tokyo, ville de lumière magnifique à regarder la nuit tombée. Sur la gauche se trouvait une porte menant à la salle d'eau et un pan de mur ouvert sur la cuisine. Sur la droite, il y avait deux portes menant chacune à une chambre. Et oui que deux chambres. J'allais en partager une avec Cara et laisser l'autre aux triplés.

Cara prit nos sacs et alla directement s'installer pendant que je m'occupai de ranger les affaires des triplés. Il y avait une commode et une grande armoire, ainsi qu'une étagère, le tout dans le même contraste que le reste de l'appartement. Par contre, pas de lit. Je haussai les sourcils et m'apprêtai à faire une remarque quand Cara apporta trois futons. Evidemment, on est au Japon ! On va dormir à la japonaise. J'espère que c'est confortable parce que sinon ça va barder !

Chacun des enfants prépara son « lit » et posèrent leurs peluches et autres jouets à leur place pendant que je rangeai leurs vêtements. Je fermai les yeux en cherchant ma magie et, levant la main, je claquai des doigts. Les vêtements se rangèrent d'eux-mêmes dans les tiroirs sous les yeux brillants des enfants qui adoraient me voir agir ainsi.

« Est-ce qu'on te verra plus souvent faire de la magie ? » me demanda Zinaïda.

« Je ne me cacherai pas tant qu'on sera loin des Moroi et des dhampirs, » répondis-je en souriant. « Sauf Mamy et Papy, bien sûr ! »

Ils sautillèrent tous de joie en me tournant autour et je partageai leur euphorie. Cela faisait du bien d'agir en accord avec ma nature. Je rangeai mon sac de la même manière sous leurs yeux émerveillés et ceux, amusés, de Cara.

« Ne t'avises même pas de faire cela avec mes affaires ! »

Je souris et la laissai à son sac, retournant dans le salon pour m'occuper des bibelots et autres babioles que nous avions encore à ranger. Je les fis voler à travers la pièce et les rangeai où les enfants les voulaient. La photo de Dimitri et moi fut placée avec d'autres photos de la famille sur un pan de mur entre les deux portes des chambres dans un cercle parfait.

Quand on sonna à la porte en fin de soirée, Cara se précipita en criant :

« J'y vais ! Cela doit être le sapin. »

Et en effet, un grand et magnifique épicéa fut installé dans le coin du salon dix minutes plus tard ainsi que toutes les boîtes encore scellées contenant toutes les décorations de Noël que nous avions retirées de l'appartement à la Cour.

« Les enfants, » fis-je. « Prêts pour décorer la maison aux couleurs de Noël ? »

« OUIIIIII ! » s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

Et petit à petit, les boîtes s'ouvrirent et se vidèrent et l'appartement commença à prendre des couleurs festives rouges et or, bleues et vertes, brillantes et mâtes, …. Pour tout ce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas installer par eux-mêmes, je les faisais voler à travers la pièce et les posais selon leurs directives. Tout ce qu'ils cassaient par accident, je le réparais d'un claquement de doigts. Cara fit couler l'eau du robinet et en manipula quelques gouttes pour les poser et les geler sur le sapin. Je leur posai un sort de stase pour qu'elles ne fondent pas. Je fis de même pour toutes les stalactites et les flocons qu'elle forgea de sa maîtrise de l'eau? On finit par se retrouver dans un cocon magique que comme on en voit que dans les dessins-animés.

Les enfants étaient aux anges. Et nous étions tous épuisés par tant d'activités physiques et magiques. Cara commanda chez un traiteur et, après s'être restaurés, nous nous sommes installés devant l'ordinateur de Cara pour regarder _La Reine des Neiges._

Ce fut une agréable journée. Et elle était annonciatrice de nombreuses autres journées tout aussi magnifiques.

oOo

Il était onze heures et j'étais à l'aéroport. Je cherchais à travers la foule mes parents : une petite femme rousse et un homme d'origine turque. Etant au Japon, je ne pensais pas trouver cela extrêmement compliqué avec tout ces gens aux yeux bridés et à la chevelure noire, mais c'était sans compter sur les touristes venus du monde entier. Alors que je les cherchais du regard dans la foule, quelqu'un m'attrapa le bras par derrière. Je répliquai immédiatement en faisant volte face et frappant de la paume de ma main dans le plexus de mon agresseur.

C'était ma mère. Elle avait réussi heureusement à bloquer le coup avec son autre bras mais elle allait avoir un bleu. Mon père était juste derrière elle, tout sourire.

« Bonjour, Maman, bonjour Papa. »

Je les guidai à travers l'aéroport pour rejoindre le parking en disant : « Maman, la prochaine fois, signale toi, s'il te plaît. Tu n'as vraiment pas envie de faire un vol plané de quinze mètres au-dessus du sol pour t'encastrer dans un mur ! »

« J'espère que tu plaisantes ! » rigola-t-elle. « Tu ne frappes pas si fort que cela. »

« Ah oui ? » fis-je avec un sourire malicieux en jouant des doigts dans l'air d'un geste désinvolte.

« Non ? » fit-elle, interloquée, se remémorant que j'étais une sorcière. « Tu peux vraiment faire ça ? A ce point-là ? »

« Et plus encore, si je me concentre suffisamment, » pouffai-je à mon tour.

Une fois dans la voiture, je me dirigeai vers le centre ville pour récupérer ce qu'il fallait pour préparer l'entrée et le dessert. Cara s'occupait déjà du plat principal.

« On va où maintenant ? » me demanda Abe alors que je mettais les paquets dans le coffre. Il faisait plein soleil et il commençait à en souffrir.

« Rassure-toi, Papa. On rentre maintenant, » répondis-je. « J'avais juste besoin de produits frais du jour. Cara s'est occupée du reste hier. »

« Et tes petits monstres, ils sont où ? » fit ma mère, impatiente de les voir.

« Eh ! Pas juste ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi impatiente de me voir ! » boudai-je faussement.

Elle me donna une petite tape sur le bras avant de dire : « Alors ? »

« A la maison, bien sûr, » soupirai-je en souriant.

Une fois à l'appartement, je leur demandai de poser leurs sacs et paquets sur le sol devant la porte. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils lâchent tout en voyant le décor. Ils froncèrent les sourcils mais obtempérèrent. J'ouvris la porte et les fis entrer. J'entendis les triplés et Cara commencer à rigoler. Leurs têtes devaient être épiques. Je regardai dans le couloir – personne – et je claquai des doigts pour faire rentrer tous les paquets dans l'appartement avec un sourire avant de fermer la porte.

Mes parents étaient émerveillés par la beauté du lieu. Ils fixaient chaque détail : guirlandes, flocons, neige, boules, dessins, statuettes, stalactites, …

« Magnifique, » murmura ma mère.

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, » fit Abe.

Pendant que je rangeai leurs affaires dans un coin de la pièce et posai les cadeaux avec les autres au pied du sapin, ils saluèrent et couvrirent de bisous les triplés qui ne faisaient qu'en redemander tellement ils ne les voyaient pas souvent, surtout leur grand-mère. Je souris devant le tableau et en pris plusieurs photos au grand dam de ma mère qui détestait être sous les projecteurs.

J'aidai Cara au repas, m'occupant des sushis et des zakouskis pour l'entrée et de la bûche aux fruits rouges pour le dessert. J'avais déjà mis à cuir les cougnous et les bretzels pour le petit déjeuner du lendemain. Cara nous préparait des cailles de Noël sauce foie gras avec quelques salades sur le coté. Nous participions à la conversation dans le salon, parlant de tout et de rien, sauf de sujets fâcheux, autant les aborder après les réjouissances. On n'est quand même pas partis aussi loin pour ruiner le réveillon en évoquant les raisons de notre départ non plus !

Vers dix-neuf heures, on commença l'entrée tout en jouant à Time's Up et écoutant des cantiques de Noël. On regarda _Le Grinch_ et _Le Pôle Express_ pendant le repas et le dessert pour faire passer le temps, les enfants commençant à fatiguer de toute cette effervescence mais voulant absolument ouvrir leurs cadeaux à minuit pile.

Le dessin animé termina peu avant minuit et les enfants devenaient intenables, impatients de se précipiter sous le sapin. Je fis apparaître une boule de lumière dans ma paume et je la fis flotter lentement autour de moi, puis au-dessus des enfants qui se calmèrent à la vue du spectacle. Mes parents aussi observaient, les yeux émerveillés, la boule que je fis se diviser en deux, puis encore en deux, et encore tout en continuant de les faire tournoyer au rythme du cantique qui passait. Je les fis changer de couleur, je les fis plus grandes, ou plus petites, plus lentes, plus rapides, … en attendant que minuit daigne enfin sonner. Quand ce fut le cas, je les fis exploser en un véritable feu d'artifice qui s'éteignit petit à petit alors que Cara rallumait la lumière dans la pièce.

Et les enfants ouvrirent leurs cadeaux : de nouveaux vêtements, quelques comics et autres BD, de nouveaux jouets et peluches. Je leur offris personnellement un médaillon en argent chacun chargé de magie qui les protégerait en cas de danger, tel un bouclier. J'en offris également un à mes parents et à Cara.

Je reçus de Cara un ouvrage sur les plantes et leurs propriétés, de ma mère une veste en cuir noire simple mais qui m'allait comme un gant et de mon père un nazar pour remplacer celui qui j'avais perdu en Russie lors de mon dernier voyage.

Ce fut un Noël inoubliable !


	23. Une nouvelle vie

**Chapitre 22 : Une nouvelle vie**

Ma mère a fini par accepter que je ne devienne pas la gardienne de Dragomir. Surtout après m'avoir vu si rayonnante en étant purement et simplement moi-même, sans me cacher, du moins en privé. Officiellement, je suis la gardienne de Cara. Mais elle n'en a pas besoin. Ce n'est que poudre aux yeux pour que Dragomir me laisse tranquille car je n'ai pas l'intention de changer de vie. Plus maintenant.

En fait, je travaille pour elle d'une autre manière. Parce que je garde toujours les enfants à l'œil et leur fait l'école à la maison, je m'occupe plus de la préparation de différents baumes et soins, ainsi que des antidotes dont elle pourrait avoir besoin. J'entraîne également ses nouvelles recrues au combat, leur partageant le savoir que Dimitri m'avait transmis. Je leur enseigne également toutes mes connaissances des Strigoi pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas tuer ou transformer sans même pouvoir tenter de se défendre.

J'initie également les triplés à l'art du combat, mais de manière plus soft car ils sont encore très jeunes, trop même, pour savoir vraiment se battre. Je leur apprends plus à courir et se maintenir une certaine condition physique. Alors que je m'occupe pour leurs études de matières et connaissances simples – m'aidant beaucoup d'internet –, Abe vient régulièrement nous voir pour leur apprendre la culture Moroi, notre histoire, nos grandes batailles, nos malheurs, … Que je suis contente de pouvoir m'éclipser durant ces moments-là. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de revoir cela !

A coté de cela, à force de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes parmi les recrues avec, pour certaines, des talents cachés, ils s'initièrent à l'art de la musique et du chant. Quand ils ne faisaient par leurs exercices ou leurs devoirs, ils passaient leur temps sur leurs instruments à interpréter ou à improviser ensemble, et cela parfois des heures durant qu'il faut se battre pour qu'ils arrêtent et viennent manger ou se coucher. La musique est devenue pour eux une véritable passion. Au point que j'appris moi-même à chanter et ainsi pouvoir les accompagner.

On déménage souvent, ne restant pas plus de quelques semaines au même endroit, suivant les déplacements de Cara pour son travail. Et il n'y avait pas vraiment de logique, parfois on restait quelques jours, parfois quelques semaines, jamais plus de trois mois. Il nous est arrivé d'aller plusieurs fois dans l'autre monde pour prendre part au combat, ou du moins pour moi, les enfants restant en arrière en sécurité. Mais je ne combattais que rarement, et seulement quand les subtilités de la magie étaient nécessaires ou clairement un atout. Je préfère garder profil bas tant que les triplés ont encore besoin de moi. Quand ils seront capables de se défendre par eux-mêmes, je verrai, mais nous sommes encore loin de ce jour et je ne veux pas trop y penser. Je préfère profiter de leur jeunesse.

Même si nous sommes toujours en mouvement, il nous arrive souvent de revenir à certains endroits, comme au manoir de St-Petersburg, ou au Japon, où finalement on a fini par acheter une petite maison traditionnelle de plein pied en pleine campagne. De toutes les places où nous allions, c'était bien là mon endroit préféré car il était reclus dans la montagne. La maison est proche d'une cascade et est entourée de cerisiers. Il y faisait toujours calme et l'endroit est toujours magnifique et différent quel que soit la saison. Et je peux y faire de la magie en plein air ! Personne ne vit à proximité, le plus proche voisin étant à plus de trente kilomètres !

Oui, le Manoir de St-Petersburg et la maison japonaise sont nos deux résidences préférées. Et ce, à l'unanimité !

Le seul endroit où on n'est encore jamais retourné, c'est bien la Cour Royale. On ne voulait pas. Enfin, je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas revoir la Princesse Dragomir pour l'entendre hurler sur nous, sur le fait que je suis égoïste, sur le lien que nous partageons et qui m'obligerait à être sa gardienne, … Tout cela était suffisant pour me maintenir à l'écart d'elle, même si cela voulait dire ne plus voir Dimitri.

Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de prendre des nouvelles de la politique Moroi. Lors de ses visites, Abe nous a rapporté tous les événements importants ainsi que quelques anecdotes sur la royauté, les lois, les décrets et décisions prises, histoire que l'on soit le plus à jour possible si jamais nous revenions à la Cour.

En gros, il y avait un conflit entre les Moroi conservateurs, qui voulaient faire diminuer l'âge où les dhampirs recevraient leur diplôme et obliger tous les dhampirs vivant en communauté, comme à Baia, de devenir gardien et défendre les Moroi au lieu de former une famille, et d'autres Moroi voulant apprendre à se battre tant physiquement qu'avec leur magie. C'était un débat plus que houleux et la Reine peinait à garder au minimum le statu quo, mais elle était clairement pour une ouverture des horizons et que les Moroi le souhaitant apprennent à se défendre face aux Strigoi dont les attaques incessantes faisaient de plus en plus de victimes. En somme, une vingtaine de familles avaient été attaquées un peu partout ainsi qu'une école en Europe. Un véritable climat de frayeur pour les Moroi !

Dragomir était toujours en couple avec Christian. Mon père m'apprit qu'elle avait repris son traitement pour la dépression, et un rapide passage régulier dans sa tête me le confirma. Elle suivait son traitement par période, alternant une période où elle prenait soin des autres et une autre où elle prenait soin d'elle-même, tout en étant suivie de manière hebdomadaire par un psychologue. Elle savait maintenant que je disais la vérité par rapport à notre lien et je sentais qu'elle m'en voulait encore, même après tout ce temps. Elle essayait d'argumenter de cela avec Dimitri, mais ce dernier faisait, à mon plus grand bonheur, poliment la sourde oreille dès que je faisais l'objet de la conversation.

J'appris également d'Abe que Dimitri avait pris contact avec lui et voulait savoir quel secret je lui cachais. Abe étant ce qu'il est, c'est-à-dire Zmey, il ne donne rien sans rien et a proposé un marché avec lui en échange de quelques réponses. Je refuse qu'il donne toutes les réponses mais certaines clefs et événements face à ma vie, celle des enfants et de Cara, mes décisions, parfois mes mouvements aussi mais je ne voulais pas qu'il lui dise clairement et sans détour que j'étais une sorcière et qu'il était père de trois enfants. Il fallait jouer de subtilité – et oui, moi, Rose Hathaway, parle de subtilité, art dans lequel je n'excelle absolument pas ! – et je voulais qu'il découvre certaines choses par lui-même.

Pour lui, pour quand il découvrirait la vérité, nous avons fait le plus de photos et de vidéos-souvenirs possible pour qu'il puisse d'une certaine manière récupérer le temps perdu. Ce n'est certes pas la même chose que le vivre réellement mais c'est mieux que rien du tout. Des souvenirs de leurs anniversaires, de leur premier cours de natation, de leurs prestations musicales seul ou en groupe, les journées à la plage comme en pleine montagne, dans la neige comme dans l'eau, … Autant de souvenirs que nous pouvions prendre et immortaliser dans l'instant tant pour nous, mais surtout pour lui qui ne pouvait pas les vivre avec nous. Même mes moments de magie ou de potions ont été immortalisés – bien que je ne vois pas trop ce qu'i immortaliser dans le fait de faire quelques potions ….

La chose la plus étonnante chez les enfants a été le gène qu'ils ont hérité de moi : ils ont tous reçu le don de la magie. Je ne sais pas encore à quel point, ils sont encore jeunes et apprennent à la maîtriser. Du moins, ils ne l'étudient qu'en ma présence pour que je puisse les guider et les protéger de celle-ci. La magie peut être inoffensive comme elle peut être destructrice. Au moins aucun d'eux n'a encore développé le coté banshee. Ils sont préservés du malheur et de la mort pour le moment. J'espère qu'ils ne l'auront jamais. Personne ne devrait avoir un don pareil, recevoir les messages de la Mort elle-même et les voir se réaliser car on ne peut rien faire pour la contrer.

Non, c'est sûr, je ne leur souhaite pas d'avoir à subir cette malédiction !


	24. Le mariage

**Chapitre 23 : Le Mariage**

« Elle n'est pas SERIEUSE ?! » m'exclamai-je en lisant mes mails.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Rose ? » me demanda Cara alors que tout le monde accourait pour savoir ce qui me mettait dans un tel état.

« Frank m'a envoyé une copie du courrier qui arrive régulièrement dans ton appartement à Toronto, » répondis-je. « La Reine m'a envoyé une invitation à un mariage. »

« Un mariage ? De qui ? »

Je lui tendis immédiatement l'ordinateur pour qu'elle puisse elle-même lire le faire-part.

 _La Princesse Vasilissa Sabina Rhea Dragomir et Christian Lucas Ozéra  
ont l'immense plaisir de vous convier à leur mariage  
le 16 mai 2017 à l'Eglise de la Cour Royale à 14h  
puis dans la Grande salle de réception pour un vin d'honneur. _

« Et c'est ça qui te met en colère, ma belle ? » demanda Cara.

« C'est pas que ça me met en colère, c'est juste que je n'ai pas à être à son mariage alors que l'on se parle plus ! » répondis-je. « De plus, elle m'en veut toujours d'être partie et de ne pas aspirer ses ténèbres. »

« Tu es sûre ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu es rentrée dans son esprit ? »

« Un peu avant Noël, pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être que ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ? Et puis qu'elle soit contente ou non, tu as une invitation et … » elle se rapprocha de moi pour me faire une confidence que les triplés purent quand même entendre, « … cela te donnera l'occasion de revoir Dimitri, » fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Oh oui, Maman ! » firent les enfants. « Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? S'il te plait ? S'il te plait ? »

Ils sautaient autour de moi tout en me suppliant d'y aller. Bon sang, neuf ans et ils étaient toujours aussi gamins pour demander quelque chose. Heureusement qu'ils ne faisaient pas ça tout le temps sinon je serais devenue folle !

Je soupirai lourdement en me levant. Je fis quelques pas avant de me retourner face à la bande en me pinçant l'arête du nez.

« Très bien ! Nous allons y aller. Mais je ne veux pas de magie, ni de crises de jalousie ou de comportements répréhensibles ! » fis-je. « Vous devez être irréprochables. Si vous causez des problèmes, vous serez privé de magie pendant un mois, est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui, maman, » répondirent-ils calmement.

« Bien. Allons faire des courses alors. Nous devons vous acheter une tenue pour l'occasion. »

oOo

Nous sommes arrivés le 15 mai au soir et, avec la collaboration de la Reine, notre présence est restée un secret pour tous, en particulier pour la future mariée. Cara et elle étaient devenues de véritables amies ces dernières années, à force de correspondance et de se croiser de temps à autres lors de voyages, et mes relations avec elle n'ont pu que s'améliorer. Elles nous fit loger dans une suite du palais pour que nous restions à l'abri des regards.

Le jour du mariage, les filles se levèrent d'elles-mêmes aux aurores pour se préparer. « Nos cheveux ! » avaient-elles hurlées quand je leur ai demandé pourquoi aussi tôt. J'ai secoué la tête en souriant avant de retourner à ma potion calmante car j'en aurai bien besoin pour supporter la potentielle mauvaise humeur de la Princesse si elle me voit. Espérons qu'elle ne fera pas un scandale et qu'elle sera malgré tout heureuse de me voir ….

Vers treize heures, nous étions tous prêts. Dimka était vêtu d'un costume trois pièces bleu nuit avec une chemise blanche. Il tenait ses longs cheveux bruns attachés en une queue de cheval. Il avait refusé de les couper pour ressembler à son père. Il était sa réplique exacte mais en beaucoup plus jeune. Vlada et Zina portaient toutes deux leurs cheveux, bruns également, ondulés à souhait lâchés, tombant en cascade sur leurs reins, elles étaient vêtues de la même robe blanche, à ceci près que la nuance de blanc tirait vers le rose pale pour Zina et vers le bleu pour Vlada. Elles leur arrivaient au niveau du genou, avec des volants, une belle ceinture avec un nœud papillon de la même nuance de couleur mais en plus prononcé, le haut étant rehaussé de dentelle. Cara avait opté pour un tailleur couleur champagne décoré de motifs floraux sur le haut du buste ainsi que sur presque la totalité de la jupe, ne laissant qu'une bande unie d'une dizaine de centimètre au niveau des genoux. Pour ma part, je portais un tailleur pantalon blanc pour rester dans les couleurs claires, tout en gardant une tenue efficace dans le cas de devoir combattre une menace potentielle. Mes cheveux étaient détachés, cachant très bien mes tatouages dans le cou, et je portais mon nazar en pendentif. Nous avons encore attendu un peu avant de nous diriger à travers la foule vers l'église pour assister au mariage de la dernière des Dragomir.

La nef était bondée. Il y avait de nombreux gardiens le long des murs et au fond, derrière le chœur, et de nombreux Moroi, de sang royal comme du peuple, étaient venus de loin pour assister au mariage. Il y avait des fleurs et des banderoles partout, recouvrant chaque coin de banc, chaque pilier, chaque colonne.

 _Pauvre Christian ! Lui qui n'aimait pas la couleur, il se retrouve enfoui sous des tonnes de blanc !_

D'ailleurs, il était déjà à coté de l'autel, attendant sa bien-aimée en regardant la foule en souriant, vêtu lui aussi d'un costume trois pièces d'un noir profond avec une rose blanche sur le cœur. Nous nous sommes installés au troisième rang, auprès de mes parents. Il croisa à un moment mon regard et il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Je portais mon doigt à mes lèvres lui intimement le silence et lui fit discrètement passer le message _On en discutera plus tard_. Il hocha la tête et reprit un visage serein et me fit un sourire éblouissant. Il se pencha légèrement en arrière pour se tourner vers un gardien d'une haute stature avec une chevelure brune et il lui murmura à l'oreille. Quand le gardien releva la tête et regarda vers nous, je croisai les yeux ténébreux de Dimitri. Je ne pus que lui faire un sourire, qui s'agrandit quand il me fit le sien en retour.

Il allait mieux, beaucoup mieux. Tant mieux !

Soudain, le silence se fit dans la salle alors que la marche nuptiale commença. Tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée où la promise avait fait son apparition et marchait tout doucement vers l'autel, tenant dans ses mains un bouquet de fleurs blanches sophistiqué. Quand elle arriva au coté de son futur époux, je pus enfin voir sa robe. Elle était splendide. Toute blanche vêtue, la robe lui collait au buste à merveille, le tissu fait dans une dentelle des plus fines et des plus délicates. Quant à la jupe, elle était composée de plusieurs couches pour donner autant d'ampleur et de majesté que de grâce dans ses mouvements. La couche supérieure portait également des éléments de dentelles dans le bas sur tout le pourtour dans une bande d'au moins trente centimètres de largeur. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en un demi-chignon tressé, le reste lui descendant en cascade sur les reins, la traîne accrochée par un peigne, vieux de plusieurs générations, serti de saphirs au dessus du chignon.

Elle donna son bouquet à sa demoiselle d'honneur, une Moroi de la Cour dont je n'arrivais pas à me rappeler le nom mais qui était devenue sa nouvelle meilleure amie peu après mon départ. Elle prit les mains de Christian et se tourna vers le prêtre pour échanger leurs vœux de s'aimer et de se chérir. La cérémonie fut des plus émouvantes et, bien que je ne la portai plus dans mon cœur, je ne l'aurais manquée pour rien au monde. Elle méritait d'être heureuse avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et elle le serait.

A la fin de la cérémonie, après avoir embrassé Christian et avoir traversé toute la salle, elle sourit vers la foule avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'entrée et de lancer son bouquet derrière elle comme le voulait la tradition. Le bouquet vola dans les airs, tournoyant sur lui-même, sur plusieurs mètres et atterrit … dans mes mains.

Dans mes MAINS ! Je regardai les fleurs, puis la Princesse, puis de nouveau les fleurs, choquée. Elle aussi d'ailleurs en découvrant ma présence. Je rougis fasse à la situation.

« Et merde, » murmurai-je.

« Langage ! » firent les triplés à l'unisson.

« Désolé, mes chéris, » fis-je en me secouant tout en fixant toujours le bouquet de fleurs.

« Maman, » fit Zina. « Ce ne sont que des fleurs. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Euh … eh bien … tu vois, Zina, euh … selon la tradition, » je ne savais vraiment plus où me mettre et quand je croisai le regard de Dimitri, ce fut encore pire, « celle qui attrape le bouquet de la mariée, elle doit … comment dire … se marier après … enfin c'est ce qu'on dit ! » me précipitai-je en voyant le regard des triplés devenir malicieux, alors qu'un énorme sourire naissait sur leurs lèvres.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous me préparez un mauvais coup, » fis-je alors que tout le monde nous observait toujours, Dragomir la première intéressée à savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, et aussi me dire ses quatre vérités.

« Parce qu'on ne va pas te lâcher tant que tu n'auras pas accompli ce que ce bouquet annonce ! » rigolèrent-ils. « C'est le destin, Maman, il va falloir te faire une raison ! »

« Dans quelle galère me suis-je encore fourrée ? » soupirai-je encore.

Et tout le monde rit fasse à cela en se dirigeant vers la Grande salle de réception pour le vin d'honneur.


	25. Ainsi fut la volonté des enfants

**Chapitre 24 : Ainsi fut la volonté des enfants**

Il y avait dans la salle de réception de longues tables. Chacun des invités officiels avait sa place. Naturellement nous avions la nôtre, étrangement, à la table des mariés, aux cotés de la Reine. Nous nous sommes installés, Cara juste à coté de la Sa Majesté avec à sa droite Vlada, moi juste en face d'elle entre mes deux autres enfants. J'étais là comme invitée et non comme gardienne, alors ce fut à regret que je vis Dimitri se tenir le long du mur en face de moi.

« Alors, Rose, » fit Dragomir. « Que deviens-tu ? »

Alors après tout ce temps, elle n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle devait me vouvoyer et m'appeler par mon titre ou au moins mon nom de famille. C'est déplorable.

« Pas grand-chose, Princesse, à vrai dire, » répondis-je. « Je fais mon devoir de gardienne en protégeant Cara, j'éduque mes enfants avec elle, j'entraîne quelques personnes désireuses d'apprendre l'art du combat, dont les triplés, naturellement. Je leur fais également l'école à la maison, puisque nous voyageons beaucoup. En somme, pas grand-chose. Et vous, Princesse ? »

Et je la laissai partir dans un presque monologue, commenté par la Reine et Cara. J'écoutai distraitement en surveillant les triplés qui se chamaillaient pour une autre de leurs broutilles. Je restai juste suffisamment à l'écoute pour pouvoir répondre par quelques mots ou monosyllabes quand il fallait. Quand je croisais par accident le regard de Dimitri que je restai figée un moment avant de rougir et il me fit un petit sourire en coin pendant un instant avant de reprendre son visage impassible.

Oh mon Dieu ! Que cette soirée va être longue … Comment résister à ces beaux yeux ? Pas possible, il est trop canon ! Encore plus que dans mes souvenirs ! Mais comment lui dire ? Est-ce qu'il va seulement l'accepter ? Pourquoi je ne prédis que la mort, je ne pourrais pas pour une fois prédire autre chose comme l'amour par exemple ? Et ce bouquet de fleurs …. Serait-ce un signe ?

Réveille-toi, Rose ! Arrêtes de rêver toute éveillée et profite de cette soirée !

Le repas se fit dans une relativement bonne entente. Je ne cherchais pas Dragomir mais elle ne me cherchait pas non plus. En fait, c'était plus Christian et son sarcasme habituel qui me tannait au grand dam des triplés qui adoraient voir cela. '' _Et le moment qu'on attendait tous bien sûr fut celui des vieilles anecdotes …_ '' soupirai-je intérieurement. Il y en avait des belles au point que je dus mettre un hola pour les chastes oreilles qui étaient présentes à table. Certaines anecdotes feraient mieux de rester à moisir dans le fin fond d'un tiroir dans une armoire du grenier avec « à ne ressortir sur aucun prétexte » inscrit en lettres rouges sur la boîte. Les triplés n'ont vraiment pas besoin d'entendre toutes nos frasques, encore moins les miennes.

Puis vint le moment des discours des jeunes mariés et pour les jeunes mariés, tous plus émouvants les uns que les autres. Entre deux applaudissements, j'entends les enfants murmurés entre eux, à la limite du complot mais je fronçai les sourcils, incapable de vraiment entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils préparaient un truc. Puis, je vis Vlada murmurer à l'oreille de Cara, cette dernière me fixa avec des yeux écarquillés avant de sourire et d'aller murmurer à l'oreille de la Reine qui sourit à son tour en me regardant.

Bon que Cara sourit comme cela en me regardant après qu'un des petits garnements dise quelque chose dans le plus grand secret, c'est déjà pas rassurant mais que la Reine Tatiana sourit de la sorte dans la même chaîne d'action alors que je suis toujours la cible, alors là c'est carrément flippant. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La Reine murmura en retour dans l'oreille de Cara, et cela retourna dans l'oreille de Vlada qui sourit à ses frères et sœurs. De concert, ils se levèrent pour aller vers l'estrade où tout le monde faisait son petit discours.

« Bonsoir, » firent-ils, souriant. « On aimerait aussi dire quelque chose. »

Il y eut un silence de nouveau dans la pièce ponctué de quelques rires indulgents et sourires pour les enfants qui osaient s'exprimer devant tout le monde.

Vlada s'avança un peu des autres en porte-parole.

« Je m'appelle Vlada Hathaway, et voici mon frère Dimka et ma sœur Zinaïda. Nous aimerions interpréter un morceau de notre choix pour trois personnes dans la salle. Pour Vasilissa et Christian qui sont les personnes importantes du jour mais aussi pour notre père qui est quelque part dans la salle. »

Quand ils le mentionnèrent, j'avalai de travers la gorgée d'eau que je venais de prendre. Quoi ?! Ils ne vont pas oser, si ?

« C'est une chanson qui parle d'amour et d'espoir. Mais on aimerait demander deux choses avant. Papa, on sait que tu ne sais pas pour nous mais on aimerait que tu déchiffres enfin l'énigme que Maman t'as donnée pour qu'on puisse enfin vivre en famille ... »

Je me pinçais l'arête du nez en me demandant ce qui allait se passer et pourquoi j'avais finalement accepté de venir à ce mariage.

« Et Maman ? » Je redressai la tête vers eux me demandant ce qu'ils allaient encore inventer. « Est-ce que tu peux venir chanter avec nous ? »

« Quoi ?! »

Je les regardai avec des yeux ronds. Ah non ! Pas ça ! Certainement pas ! Plutôt mourir ! Je regardai ensuite Cara qui me souriait à pleine dent.

« Tu es complice de tout ce petit manège, hein ? Traîtresse ! » bougonnai-je en restant sur ma chaise.

« Allez, s'il te plait, Maman, » firent les triplés en faisant la moue et comme je ne tombai plus dans le panneau aussi facilement, encore moins en public, ils ajoutèrent. « Si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fais-le au moins pour Papa. »

« J'ai jamais chanté pour votre père et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer ! »

« Allez, Rose, » fit Cara. « Cela ne va pas te tuer ! De plus, si tu ne le fais pas, ils vont t'en vouloir pendant des mois. »

Je soufflai en me pinçant de nouveau l'arête du nez et puis, en relevant la tête, je croisai à nouveau son regard ténébreux. Dimitri voulait m'entendre aussi, comme beaucoup de gens dans la salle. Peu de dhampirs faisaient entendre leur voix, encore moins dans ce genre de situation. Mais ce fut ses yeux qui me décidèrent finalement.

« Très bien, » fis-je en me levant sous les applaudissements de tous.

Je les rejoignis et leur demandai quel morceau ils voulaient interpréter. Je fermai les yeux un instant après avoir entendu le titre pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient chacun vers un des instruments présents sur l'estrade, les musiciens étant partis dîner eux-mêmes le temps des discours avant de reprendre leur service pour le bal. Dimka s'installa devant le piano tandis que Vlada s'asseyait auprès d'un violoncelle. Zina me rejoignit avec un violon entre les mains et me toucha le bras.

« Allez, Maman, » murmura-t-elle. « Tout va bien se passer. Mais il est temps qu'il ait sa réponse. Quoi de mieux que de la lui faire deviner de cette manière alors qu'il a déjà bon nombre d'informations sur nous. Et puis, vous vous échangez des regards depuis la cérémonie à l'église et tu rougis à chaque fois. Dis-lui juste, après on verra. »

« D'accord, Zina, » fis-je en la prenant dans mes bras devant les yeux attendris de tout le monde. « Je vais le faire. »

Puis je me tournai vers l'auditoire.

« Ils ont choisi d'interpréter une chanson tirée de la comédie musicale des Dix commandements, _Oh Moïse ! »_

Vlada :

Oh Moïse, d'où qu'on vienne  
On porte un amour en soi  
Oh Moïse, quel qu'il soit  
Et qu'importe où il t'emmène  
C'est l'endroit  
Où tu poseras tes chaînes  
Où tu seras  
Au plus près de toi-même

Dimka :

Oh Moïse, où qu'on aille  
Il y a quelqu'un qui attend  
Patiemment  
Cet amour qui est en toi  
Et qui t'apprend  
A te demander pourquoi  
Tu n'es que toi  
Mais plus le même vraiment

Rose :

Même, Si quelqu'un vous a menti  
Qu'on s'est senti trahi, sali  
A quoi peuvent servir les regrets ?  
Là Où tu vas tu trouveras  
La réponse que tu cherchais  
A quoi peuvent servir les regrets ?  
Je t'aime ... La la la ... La la la  
Je t'aime ... La la la ... La la la

Zina :

Oh Moïse, d'où qu'on soit  
Ca ne change rien pour personne  
Oh Moïse, ce qu'on donne  
Est bien plus important que soit  
On pardonne ...  
A ceux qui ne pardonnent pas  
Qui abandonnent ...  
Et ne savent rien de toi.

Rose :

Même, Si quelqu'un vous a menti  
Qu'on s'est senti trahi, sali  
A quoi peuvent servir les regrets ?  
Là... Où tu vas tu trouveras  
La réponse que tu cherchais  
A quoi peuvent servir les regrets ?  
Je t'aime... La la la ... La la la  
Je t'aime ... La la la ... La la la

Dimka :

Oh Moïse, où t'amènes  
L'amour que tu portes en toi ?

Zina :

Oh Moïse, quel qu'il soit  
Là où sa force te ramène

Vlada :

C'est l'endroit où tu poseras ta peine  
Où tu iras au plus près de toi même

Rose :

Je t'aime ... La la la / La la la / La la la / La la la / La la la

Pendant le morceau, j'avais croisé quelques fois le regard de Dimitri. Au début, il appréciait juste la musique, puis il a froncé les sourcils avant de les agrandir de surprise. Tout le monde applaudissait et en redemandait mais j'ai refusé tout comme les enfants, voulant laisser la place à d'autres personnes voulant prononcer un discours. Les triplés vinrent tous vers moi et m'enlacèrent. Ils avaient des larmes dans les yeux mais ne pleuraient pas. Ils les retenaient. Ils ne voulaient pas craquer devant autant de monde. J'avais les yeux embués moi aussi.

Je relevai la tête et regardai la salle, je croisai le regard de mes parents qui comprirent le message et me rejoignirent pour m'aider, Cara en fit de même. Puis je croisai le regard de Dimitri, longuement, lui envoyant silencieusement le même message, espérant qu'il le recevrait, qu'il le comprendrait avant de quitter la salle à la suite des autres.

Nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un petit salon non loin de la salle de bal. Les enfants pleurèrent silencieusement, Zina dans mes bras, Dimka dans ceux de sa grand-mère et Vlada dans ceux de Cara. Abe était à coté de moi, me frottant le dos alors que je retenais mes propres larmes.

Rester forte, ne pas craquer, pas maintenant, pas devant eux, je dois être forte pour eux.

Ma mère sortit son téléphone de sa poche puis m'adressa la parole.

« Rose. Il va arriver d'ici cinq minutes. Dimitri va arriver. »

Dieu merci, il a compris. Et je laissai une larme couler sur ma joue.


	26. Explications et Réconciliation

**Chapitre 25 : Explications et Réconciliations**

Le temps qu'il arrive, Zina avait fini sur mes genoux et ses bras autour de mon cou, et les deux autres nous avaient rejointes et nous serraient également. Mes parents et Cara observaient la scène, impuissants. C'est ainsi que nous trouva Dimitri. Je vis dans ses yeux le choc de la nouvelle encore présent mais aussi du chagrin et de la colère. De la colère pour lui avoir caché la vérité.

Ma mère s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille quelque chose. Je le vis serrer les mâchoires mais acquiescer en retour. Il s'approcha doucement de nous. Son regard me fit comprendre que je recevrai mon savon plus tard. Je hochai doucement de la tête. Il s'assit à coté de moi et nous observa, ne sachant pas trop comment agir. Je lui fis un sourire triste en frottant un le dos de Dimka.

« Les enfants, » dis-je la voix enrouée. « Regardez qui est là pour vous. »

Ils se redressèrent doucement et observèrent leur père, ne sachant eux-mêmes pas trop comment agir.

« Bonsoir, Dimitri, » fit Vlada en se frottant le visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

Quand les autres voulurent parler également, il leva la main pour les faire taire. Il voulait parler mais avait la gorge nouée. Au bout de quelques minutes dans ce silence pesant où mes parents et Cara s'étaient retirés pour nous laisser un peu d'intimité et veiller à ce que personne ne vienne nous déranger, il inspira à fond et finit par parler.

« Je ne sais pas comment dire cela. C'est assez bizarre pour moi. Il y a une heure encore, je me pensais seul et maintenant, je suis père de trois enfants de dix ans, … »

« Neuf, » corrigeai-je dans un murmure.

« Pardon, neuf ans. » Je secouai la tête, c'était sans grande importance pour le moment. « Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, je comprendrais, mais sinon, je serais ravi d'entrer dans votre vie et d'être votre père. »

A entendant cela, le visage des enfants s'éclairèrent et ils pleurèrent de plus belle. Des larmes de joie, de pur bonheur. Ils se jetèrent au cou de leur père qui en fut désarçonné alors que je rigolai tristement face à la situation. Je serrai le bras de Dimitri, lui faisant comprendre que je l'acceptai aussi et je me levai pour me dégourdir les jambes un peu et respirer sous son œil vigilant. Je m'appuyai contre un mur et attendis. Ils parlèrent de certaines choses, de ce qu'ils aimaient faire, de nos voyages, de notre maison au Japon, et plein d'autres choses. Quand je les vis sur le point de parler de magie, je m'interposai :

« Non, les enfants, » ordonnai-je calmement. « On lui en parlera plus tard, en privé, à l'appartement. Et c'est non négociable ! » ajoutai-je en les voyant sur le point de protester. « Vous connaissez les règles. Il saura la vérité, toute la vérité. Mais pas ici, pas maintenant ! Attendez d'être à la maison pour ça. »

Dimitri me regardait en fronçant les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Mais je sentais son esprit tourner à plein régime pour ne serait-ce que deviner ce qu'on lui cachait.

« Dimitri, ne te tortures pas l'esprit à essayer de deviner, » fis-je pour lui éviter le mal de tête. « Tu n'arriveras jamais à trouver ne serait-ce qu'un élément. »

« Parce qu'il y en a plusieurs ? » demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Je hochai simplement de la tête en réponse. « On ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres. »

« Ils sont sûrement à la salle de bal maintenant, » répondit Dimitri en regardant sa montre.

Et on se dirigea tous ensemble dans cette direction, en compagnie de Cara et mes parents qui avaient attendu tout ce temps dehors. Dimitri et les triplés parlaient avec enthousiasme, faisant plus ample connaissance. Je souris à ce spectacle.

En entrant dans la salle, je me dirigeai vers une table et m'installai en compagnie de Cara et de ma mère. Mon père arriva avec trois verres de vins et un soda pour ma mère. On discuta un moment de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que mon père invite ma mère pour une valse et que Cara elle-même se fasse invitée par un Moroi. Les enfants, eux, dansaient, parlaient avec leur père ou avec la Reine et Priscilla Voda qu'ils appréciaient.

J'étais seule depuis un moment quand les jeunes mariés vinrent s'asseoir à ma table.

« C'était quoi ça, tout à l'heure, Rose ? »

« Princesse, vous semblez avoir oublié un détail : c'est gardienne Hathaway, ou juste Hathaway aujourd'hui, vu que je ne suis pas en service, mais bien invitée au mariage d'un vieil ami, » fis-je en regardant Christian. « De plus, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Les triplés m'ont fait un sale coup aujourd'hui et ça fait mal. »

« Qu'ont-ils fait, Rose ? » me demanda Christian pour désamorcer la situation entre Dragomir et moi, sachant très bien qu'elle allait de toute façon poser la question, mais il était lui-même curieux.

« C'est privé, Christian. Mais peut-être que je t'en parlerai d'ici quelques temps. »

« Je pourrais t'obliger à nous le dire, » fit Dragomir.

« Avec la suggestion ? » demandai-je en haussant un sourcil. « Laissez-moi rire, Princesse. Vous n'avez plus aucun effet sur moi depuis longtemps. Mais je vous en prie, essayez. Essayez et je ne vous donnerai pas votre cadeau de mariage. Seriez-vous prête à sacrifier le bonheur de votre époux pour une information qui ne vous concerne en rien, juste pour satisfaire votre curiosité mal placée ? »

« C'est quoi ton cadeau ? » demanda aussitôt Christian pour changer de sujet.

« Je ne te le dirai pas, » répondis-je avec un sourire. « Sinon ce ne serait plus une surprise. Mais je peux te dire que tu vas en sentir la différence. Vous deux, en fait. » Puis, j'ajoutai dans un murmure plus pour moi-même « Et moi, je ne vais vraiment pas apprécier le traitement. »

« Pas question que tu rentres dans ma tête ce soir ! » me menaça Dragomir en me pointant du doigt.

« Et quoi ? » dis-je, les yeux écarquillés. « Voir un Christian nu comme un ver et sentir ses caresses à travers le lien ? Merci mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de faire des cauchemars en couchant avec lui. C'est tout bonnement dégoûtant ! »

« Merci pour moi, » fit Christian en rigolant. « Tu m'as manqué, Rozie ! »

« C'est réciproque, Sparky ! » répondis-je en souriant.

« Et pourquoi Dimitri était dans cet état ? » demanda Dragomir au bout d'un moment. « Tu n'en as pas marre de t'en prendra à lui, de lui faire du mal ? Il n'a pas déjà assez souffert ? »

« Vous ne savez rien, Dragomir, » sifflai-je. « Sa réaction était justifiée et tout à fait compréhensible, du moins pour qui sait lire entre les lignes. Je n'ai jamais repris contact avec le gardien Belikov depuis mon départ. C'est plutôt lui qui a cherché des informations à mon sujet, ce que de toute évidence, vous ignoriez ! Alors s'il vous plaît, pour une fois dans v … »

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Dimitri me tendait sa main, le visage impassible, mais les yeux luisant de colère à l'encontre de la Princesse. Je pris sa main et le suivis sur la piste pour un slow. Je me calmai dans ses bras, écoutant sa respiration tout en voyant par moment Dragomir choquée par la demande de son « protégé. » Quand je fus à nouveau sereine, je levai la tête et croisai son regard. Il attendait juste, patient, connaissant ma propension à exploser et à faire un scandale.

« Ca va mieux ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Oui, tu es mon sauveur, » répondis-je.

Il rigola doucement. Son rire de baryton m'avait manqué.

« En fait, remercie les enfants, » dit-il après quelques instants. « Ils t'ont vu t'énerver et quand j'ai vu Vasilissa, j'ai compris que je devais t'arracher de sa langue fourchue avant que tu n'exploses. Et de ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu n'étais pas loin de le faire. »

« Moi qui m'apprêtais à punir les garnements pour m'avoir fait chanter devant tout le monde, je crois que je vais passer l'éponge. »

« Pourquoi voulais-tu les punir ? Ils ont eu raison. Sans cela, je ne serais pas là. Enfin, je t'aurais peut-être sauvée de ses griffes, » fit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la Princesse. « Mais je ne saurais pas la vérité. D'ailleurs, tu me dois toujours une explication. »

J'inspirai profondément en détournant le regard. Il attendit sans dire un mot. Il savait que j'allais cracher le morceau. J'inspirai encore avant de plonger à nouveau mon regard dans ses yeux ténébreux.

« J'ai fait une remarque aux enfants, tout à l'heure. Cette remarque s'applique aussi à moi. Je peux te dire ici certaines choses, mais les autres, il faudra que tu attendes que l'on soit rentrés. Pourrais-tu garder l'esprit ouvert jusque là ? »

Il m'observa longuement, alors que le rythme de la musique était passé à une valse rapide et que l'on tournoyait avec grâce tout autour de la piste.

« Oui, Roza. »

 _Que ce surnom m'avait manquée ..._

« J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de toi peu de temps après l'attaque de l'Académie. J'étais déjà en Russie avec Cara. On cherchait des indices pour te trouver. Cara m'a aidé jusqu'au bout et encore aujourd'hui, elle le fait. On est plus une famille maintenant. Elle est leur marraine. Quand j'ai su que tu étais à Novossibirsk, je n'étais pas loin du terme. Alors j'ai encore attendu un peu après leur naissance avant de te traquer. »

« Mais les dhampirs ne peuvent p… »

« Je t'expliquerai tout, Camarade. En attendant, je t'en prie, garde l'esprit ouvert. » Il hocha la tête et me laissa continuer. « Je n'ai jamais rien caché aux triplés. Ils savaient parfaitement qui tu étais dès qu'ils ont été capables de se poser des questions. Quand ils l'ont découvert, il regardait une photo de nous au bal de l'équinoxe et se demandaient qui tu étais. C'était un peu près un an avant que tu ne les fasses kidnapper. Ils savaient déjà d'ailleurs que tu étais Strigoi avant même qu'ils ne te voient. Je suis assez fière d'eux d'ailleurs. Te tenir tête alors qu'ils avaient à peine cinq ans. »

« Oui, c'était courageux de leur part, » fit-il sombrement. « J'hésitai entre les garder jusqu'à l'âge adulte pour les transformer ou les tuer tout de suite. »

« Tu veux que je te rassure. Les connaissant maintenant, même si tu les aurais éduqués. Ils ne t'auraient jamais dit la vérité et tu aurais fini en biscotte quand ils auraient atteints l'âge de sept ans, enfin huit pour Zina. »

« Roza, ce n'est pas drôle … » soupira-t-il.

« Et moi, j'étais très sérieuse, » répliquai-je platement. « Enfin sauf peut-être pour la biscotte. Tu aurais fini en feu de joie, plutôt. »

Il me regardait les yeux ronds. Et j'ajoutai alors dans un murmure. « Esprit ouvert, Camarade. » Il secoua la tête.

« Quand tu es redevenu dhampir, j'ai voulu te le dire mais tu ne voulais même pas me voir, encore moins me parler. Puis le comportement de Dragomir à mon égard a empiré, et c'était pire quand elle apprenait que j'étais passée à moins de vingt mètres de toi. Alors j'ai gardé cela pour moi et j'ai demandé aux enfants de faire de même. Quand on est parti, il y a cinq ans, on a bien failli te le dire mais je voyais que tu souffrais encore. Tu n'avais pas encore accepté ton passé. »

J'inspirai profondément avant de continuer. « C'est seulement aujourd'hui en croisant ton regard chaleureux et en voyant ton sourire que j'ai su que je pourrais peut-être te dire la vérité. Mais je ne pensais pas du tout de cette manière, » fis-je en me rappelant l'instant sur l'estrade. « Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai chanté devant tout le monde. »

« C'était magnifique, Roza, » murmura-t-il à mon oreille. « J'adorerai t'entendre chanter à nouveau. Toi et les enfants. »

Et on continua à danser en silence. Cela ne nous avait jamais dérangés. On n'avions pas besoin de le meubler.

Quand ce fut l'heure des jeunes mariés pour ouvrir leurs cadeaux, je m'écartai de lui et lui demandai de veiller sur les triplés avec leurs grands-parents et j'allai chercher Cara. J'allais avoir besoin de son aide pour quitter la salle. Je fis apparaître dans mon sac une enveloppe et m'en saisit avant de m'approcher du couple.

« Christian, il vaudrait mieux que ce soit toi qui l'ouvre, » fis-je en lui tendant la lettre. « Autant ne pas salir la robe de ta femme. »

Il fronça les sourcils mais ouvrit l'enveloppe. De l'enveloppe, il en sortit de la poudre de sorbier, d'un noir profond, autant que les ténèbres de Dragomir. Tout le monde fut outré par un tel cadeau mais je levai la main réclamant le silence. La Reine avait froncé les sourcils mais appuya ma demande en l'exigeant elle-même. Sur le sol était tombée une perle d'un blanc nacré, aussi blanc que le cœur qu'avait Vasilissa quand elle était ma meilleure amie. Christian la ramassa et la posa dans la paume de sa main, sous les yeux froncés de son épouse. Ils me regardèrent ensuite, attendant une explication.

« Ceci n'est qu'une image de ce que je m'apprête à faire. L'enveloppe est le corps de la Princesse Dragomir et la perle son cœur, quant à la poudre de sorbier ce sont ces ténèbres, maintenant éparpillées partout sur le sol, loin de son cœur. Quand vous aurez compris leur signification, et vous le comprendrez d'ici la fin de la soirée, vous n'en serez que plus heureux tous les deux. Profitez de votre Lune-de-Miel. »

Je fermai les yeux et m'ouvrit au cœur et à l'esprit de la Princesse. J'y vis à nouveau toute la noirceur qu'elle y avait accumulé à force d'user de son pouvoir. Elle avait été en colère en voyant ce qui sortait de l'enveloppe. Mais elle s'était envolée dès que j'ai ouvert la bouche. Elle était maintenant complètement perdue, ne comprenant pas le sens de mes paroles. J'aspirai ses ténèbres et les laissai entrer en moi. Le poids de son malheur, de sa colère et de sa peine, de ces cinq dernières années m'arrivèrent en un coup que je m'effondrais dans les bras de Cara.

Cette dernière avait tout compris en entendant mes explications et me soutenait pour m'éviter que je tombe au sol. « Tu es cinglée, » m'a-t-elle murmuré. Mais j'étais trop bouleversée par tout ce que je ressentais maintenant pour y faire attention.

L'inquiétude se lisait sur les visages alors que je m'appuyais sur mon amie. Adrian, qui avait remarqué la noirceur passé de l'âme de la princesse à la mienne, vint à coté de moi pour m'aider avec son propre pouvoir mais Cara le rabroua pour ne pas qu'il se fasse du mal à lui-même. Après tout, j'avais découvert le moyen de contrer les effets des ténèbres, même si ce n'était pas à cent pour cent efficace.

Les jeunes mariés me regardaient avec inquiétude. Puis, le regard de Christian alla de la poudre sur le sol à son épouse avant de se tourner vers moi. Puis, il me dit, un peu sur le ton de la réprimande, mais sans méchanceté :

« Tu n'aurais pas du, Rose. »

« Elle n'aurait pas du quoi ? » fit Dragomir tout aussi perdue.

« C'est évident, Lissa, » soupira-t-il en prenant la main de sa femme. « Son cadeau n'est en rien matériel mais est lié à toi, via votre lien. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi, mais je ne la voyais déjà plus, Cara me ramenait à l'appartement. Je n'étais plus dans la réalité, noyée par des sensations qui n'étaient pas les miennes mais sans pouvoir les écarter de moi. J'étais impuissante. Dimitri nous suivit avec les enfants, tous inquiets de mon état, mais il ne dit rien. Mes parents suivirent le mouvement, laissant à Christian et à la Reine le soin d'expliquer à la Princesse ce qu'elle ne semblait ne pas avoir encore compris car elle exigeait encore des explications.


	27. La suite des explications

**Chapitre 26 : Suite des explications**

Cara me déposa dans le canapé du salon et m'entoura d'une couverture avant de filer rapidement vers la cuisine où j'avais rangé ma réserve à potions. Elle chercha la Solution contre les Ténèbres mais je n'en avais plus en réserve. Elle poussa un juron avant d'appeler les triplés.

« Est-ce que vous sauriez préparer la Solution pour votre mère, ou est-ce qu'il faudra attendre qu'elle reprenne d'elle-même ses esprits ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Dimka courut dans la chambre pour en revenir avec un ordinateur portable en main. Il pianota quelques instants dessus après l'avoir allumé et resta pensif, en compagnie de ses sœurs qui l'avaient rejoint. Ils se concertèrent un moment, argumentant des propos qui n'avaient aucun sens pour les adultes dans la pièce, sauf peut-être Cara. Et encore, pas tout !

« On peut la préparer mais il nous faut les ingrédients, » répondit-il en prenant un bout de papier et un crayon, copiant déjà la liste pour leur marraine.

Il la lui tendit avant d'aller se rafraîchir. Cara alla vite se mettre une tenue de ville, demanda à Dimitri d'attendre avant de me harceler de questions et fila faire les courses. Mes parents vinrent de chaque coté de moi et me serrèrent. Je m'affalai sur l'épaule de mon père, toujours perdue dans cet océan d'émotions, partagée entre amour, haine, colère, tristesse, désolation, … Ils me murmurèrent des mots de réconfort mais je ne les compris pas. Mon regard perdu dans le vide, je sombrai de plus en plus, à la limite de franchir la ligne alors que j'avais tout fait pour m'en tenir le plus éloignée possible. Il ne restait plus qu'un pas à faire et je me sentais poussée à la franchir. J'essayai de lutter mais c'était difficile.

Dimitri se mit à genou devant moi et me prit les mains. Il essaya de croiser mon regard et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il ne vit que du vide dans mes prunelles. Dimka sortit de la salle de bain au bout de dix minutes et rejoignit ses sœurs en cuisine pour aider à préparer le thé. Une fois qu'il fut servi, les sœurs partirent ensemble dans la salle de bain, car même si elles faisaient tout pour se différencier l'une de l'autre, elles faisaient toujours tout ensemble, même prendre une douche !

« Roza, » fit Dimitri, n'en pouvant plus de mon manque de réaction. « Roza, regarde-moi, s'il te plait, » implora-t-il.

Il prit mon visage doucement entre ses mains et m'obligea à le fixer dans les yeux. Il me parla, longuement, doucement, me réconfortant comme il le faisait autrefois. Je l'entendais de loin, mais ne comprenais rien. C'était comme si j'étais devenue sourde. Je sentis mes parents s'écarter et Dimitri s'installa à coté de moi et m'entoura de ses bras. Il me frictionna doucement le dos et les épaules tout en continuant de murmurer à mon oreille.

Les autres nous observaient en buvant leur thé, parlant peu. Les triplés, après un dernier regard inquiet pour moi, allèrent se reposer en exigeant d'être réveillés dès que Cara reviendrait. Dimitri murmura inlassablement et je finis tout doucement par revenir à la réalité, totalement bouleversée. Je commençai à pleurer, incapable de retenir le torrent de larmes, trouvant enfin le moyen de lutter contre ces émotions qui n'étaient pas les miennes et relâchait tout. Il me serra plus fort et c'est là que je me rendis compte que si je ne comprenais rien à ses paroles, c'est parce qu'il parlait russe. Même après toutes ces années à voyager et à apprendre quelques langues, comme le japonais et le français, le russe était resté incompréhensible pour moi. Après avoir versé toutes les larmes de mon corps, je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, épuisée. Mais les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant, coulant toujours, silencieuses, le long de mes joues.

oOo

 **POV omniscient**.

Quand Cara rentra avec tout le nécessaire, Rose dormait depuis plusieurs heures, s'agitant par moment de cauchemars mais ne se réveillant jamais. Elle était toujours dans les bras de Dimitri qui la berçait tendrement et la rassurait de mots russes murmurés à son oreille quand elle était la proie de mauvais rêves. Cara alla tout déballer dans la cuisine et les triplés la rejoignirent rapidement, leur grand-mère venant de les réveiller. Ils se mirent rapidement à la tâche sous l'œil vigilant de leur marraine.

Ils finirent au bout de trois heures et la Solution anti-Ténèbres était prête à être transvasée dans un contenant. Cara les renvoya se coucher après les avoir félicité et embrassé et s'en chargea elle-même. Les enfants étaient exténués mais contents d'avoir pu se rendre utile. Ils embrassèrent tout le monde, leur père en premier avant de retourner dans leur chambre pour un repos bien mérité.

oOo

Je me réveillai lentement, toujours envahie par les ténèbres de Dragomir, et me rendis compte que j'étais dans les bras chauds et tendres de quelqu'un. En émergeant de plus en plus de sommeil, j'entendis la voix grave de cette personne me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. C'était rassurant et agréable comme quand j'étais avec Dimitri. Ces mots …. Qu'est-ce que cet homme me dit ? Je ne comprends pas. Attends ! C'est du russe. Est-ce que … ?

J'ouvris lentement les yeux et vit Dimitri penché sur moi. Il me fit un sourire en coin.

« Bonjour, Belle au Bois dormant, » me dit-il.

Je grognai et m'extirpai de ses bras. Il me laissa faire, ne se départissant pas de son sourire. Je portai la main à la tête en sentant le vertige et me rassis à coté de Dimitri en jurant.

« Langage ! » me firent les triplés.

« Pardon, les enfants, » murmurai-je alors que Dimitri commençait à rigoler franchement. « Te moque pas de moi, Camarade ! » m'exclamai-je ensuite, bien que pas trop fort.

« Désolé, Rose, » fit-il après s'être calmé. « C'est juste que ça fait plaisir de te revoir, et en plus dans ton état c'est magnifique. La grande Rose Hathaway a une gueule de bois et se fait réprimander par des enfants ! »

« Fais-toi embrasser par les ombres, Dimitri, et après on en reparle, d'accord, » répondis-je du tac au tac en me levant à nouveau, plus doucement.

Je partis pour la cuisine pour préparer la Solution quand Cara me tendit un verre avec un liquide sombre à l'intérieur. Je le portai au nez et inhala avant de la regarder avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment ? Je n'en avais plus. »

« Préparée par nos petits sorciers sous ma supervision, » me répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Je regardais les enfants qui me firent un sourire et acquiescèrent les dires de leur marraine. Je leur souris en retour et les remerciai avant de boire le breuvage infect en plissant le nez.

« Des sorciers ? » demanda Dimitri en rigolant en allant s'appuyer contre la table de travail de la cuisine.

Les enfants allaient répondre mais je levai la main, les sommant à se taire. J'allai m'en occuper jusqu'au bout. J'avais commencé le travail, ce n'était pas pour le reléguer à un autre. Je posai le verre et frissonnai de dégoût. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen d'améliorer le goût de cette potion.

« Dimitri, » fis-je en me tournant vers lui. « Tu te souviens qu'hier je t'ai demandé d'être ouvert d'esprit. »

« Oui ? »

« Eh bien voilà, le reste des explications. Cara je te laisse expliquer le début, quand on s'est rencontrée, je me chargerai du reste. »

« Ca marche, » dit-elle en servant le café.

Et on raconta tout depuis le début. L'accident des Dragomir, mon enlèvement, les expériences génétiques et les Chimères, mon retour, on passa rapidement sur les années à Saint Vladimir et sur la Russie puisqu'il en connaissait déjà le gros, ne lui donnant que les détails qui lui manquaient.

« Donc, si je comprends bien. Vous, Cara vous êtes une vampire-banshee élémentalienne et vous appartenez à un groupe qui se bat contre le Seigneur Ecarlate qui crée des Chimères en faisant des expériences génétiques sur des humains. »

« C'est cela, » répondit-elle.

« Vous avez rencontré Rose qui a subi ce type d'expérience. »

« Encore exact, Camarade, » répondis-je.

« Et toi, Rose, tu es une sorcière-banshee et non plus une simple dhampir, ce qui expliquerait que tu sois fertile et que nous ayons donc des enfants. »

« C'est ça, » acquiesçai-je.

« Et ils ont tous les trois hérités de tes gènes. »

« Oui, enfin pour le coté sorcier. J'espère juste qu'ils n'aient pas le coté Banshee. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« C'est désagréable et éprouvant. Imagine que tu entends quelque chose et que cela te stresse au point de crier. Et quand tu hurles, le silence se déploie autour de toi pour que tu puisses entendre. Et ce que tu entends c'est un gros quelque chose en lien avec la mort de quelqu'un. Et ce pouvoir ne se maîtrise pas vraiment, le cri et le pouvoir derrière oui, mais pas la sensation macabre. »

Dimitri inspira profondément avant de parler. « Il va me falloir du temps pour accepter tout ça. »

« On peut le concevoir, Camarade, » répondis-je. « Mais promets-moi de n'en parler à personne. Seules les personnes qui sont ici dans cette pièce sont au courant. Même la reine ne sais pas, enfin, je ne crois pas. Cara ? »

« Elle se doute qu'il y a quelque chose mais elle n'a pas encore mis le doigt dessus. Mais ce serait mieux de la mettre un de ces jours au courant. »

« On verra, » fis-je.

Puis, on discuta de choses et d'autres, sur la Cour Royale, sur Dragomir et Christian, sur nos voyages avec les éléments magiques cette-fois. On montra à Dimitri l'album photo et il put enfin voir comment ses enfants ont grandit. On se fit un plaisir de lui divulguer de nombreuses anecdotes, toutes plus croustillantes et amusantes les unes que les autres, et surtout plus magiques.


	28. Un mauvais pressentiment

**Chapitre 27 : Un mauvais pressentiment**

Dimitri passa les deux semaines qui suivirent avec nous après ses heures de service pour découvrir ses enfants et pour me redécouvrir. Pendant ces moments-là, Cara nous laissa un peu plus d'espace et passa plus de temps avec la Reine Tatiana et Priscilla Voda. La Reine nous avait convaincu de rester à la Cour et maintenant que Dimitri connaissait mon secret, je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénient, Dragomir étant partie pour sa lune de miel avec son mari.

Les triplés et moi lui firent découvrir la magie par petite touche. Un objet qui vole par un petit mouvement de l'index, le feu qui s'allume d'un claquement de doigts, l'une ou l'autre potion que l'on préparait ensemble alors qu'il rentrait du boulot. Il posait des questions et restait ouvert. Je lui fournis mon dossier pour qu'il puisse savoir exactement ce qui m'était arrivé, ce que je suis devenue. Cara et moi, nous lui répondions avec plaisir.

Il n'était pas rebuté. Au contraire, il voulait recommencer. Avec moi, avec les enfants. Il voulait profiter un maximum de sa famille qu'il venait de découvrir et rattraper le temps perdu. Et il me refit la cour à sa manière, par de simples gestes, quelques mots doux, une ou deux invitations au restaurant. Les enfants en rigolaient et étaient contents de voir leur père et de pouvoir lui parler librement.

oOo

Peu de temps après le retour des Dragomirs – car Christian avait pris le nom de son épouse pour faire revivre la lignée –, quelqu'un vint toquer à ma porte. J'étais dans la cuisine sur une Potion de Vérité, dans une phase relativement instable, et envoyais Dimitri ouvrir. Sans surprise une voix féminine que je ne voulais pas entendre s'éleva.

« Dimitri ? » fit Dragomir. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Où est Rose ? »

« Bonjour, Vasilissa, » fit le Russe en restant devant la porte, empêchant la princesse d'entrer. « Rose est occupée et ne peut pas vous recevoir. Je suis ici pour surveiller les enfants. »

« Pourquoi toi ? Cara ne peut pas le faire ? »

« Cara est partie s'entretenir avec la reine, princesse. »

« On peut entrer ? »

Je soufflai dans la cuisine, attirant le regard interrogateur de Dimitri, tandis que je jetais quelques pétales de moly dans la casserole. De celle-ci se dégageait des volutes de fumée claire, non toxique, laissant dans la pièce une odeur de menthe et de lilas. Je lui fis signe de la laisser entrer. Dimitri ouvrit plus grand la porte et laissa le couple Dragomir et Adrian entrer, me faisant hausser un sourcil alors que je reposais mon regard sur ma casserole.

« Ah ! Rose, » fit Dragomir. « Il faut qu'on ... Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends, Dimitri ? »

Dimitri venait de l'attraper par le bras et la menait au salon où il la fit s'asseoir.

« Laissez-la finir ce qu'elle fait tranquillement. Après elle vous écoutera, Vasilissa. » Il se tourna ensuite vers moi. « Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? »

« Dix petites minutes, » répondis-je en jetant deux pincées de poudre de mandragore dans le liquide bouillonnant d'une teinte bleue claire. « Après je pourrais la mettre en stase. »

« Que prépares-tu de bon, petite dhampir ? » demanda Adrian.

« Rien qui ne satisfera ton palais, Adrian, » répondis-je avec un sourire.

« C'est-à-dire ? » demanda Dragomir.

« De la semence de petits curieux ! » fis-je avant de rire doucement, en touillant la mixture.

Christian, Adrian et Dimitri plaisantèrent avec les enfants tandis que Vasilissa patientait dans le fauteuil, ne me quittant pas du regard. Je n'aimais pas la manière dont elle m'observait, c'était désagréable. Alors que je laissais chauffer la décoction jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne bleu nuit, je rangeai mes ingrédients et nettoyai le plan de travail. Puis, je transvasai la potion, maintenant stable, dans un bocal de compote recyclé et la rangeai dans l'armoire pour la reprendre en soirée avant de me tourner vers mes invités.

« Me voilà, » fis-je en m'asseyant à coté de Dimitri qui tenait Zina dans les bras et la chatouillait, la faisant rire jusqu'aux larmes. « Vous vous amusez bien ? »

« Je te laisse lui donner le coup de grâce ? » me demanda Dimitri, faisant rire les deux autres hommes.

« Hmmm … je ne sais pas …. » Je regardai ma fille qui m'appelait à l'aide et me suppliait de la sauver de la torture. « Je crois que je vais plutôt l'arracher de tes griffes avant qu'elle ne meure de rire, » répondis-je en prenant Zina dans mes bras. Cette dernière me remercia sans voir mon sourire machiavélique qui fit rire Christian et Dimitri. « J'ai menti ! »

« NON ! AH ! AH ! Pitié MAMAN ! Arrêtes ! AH ! AH ! AH ! Pas les chatouilles ! » fit Zina en essayant de s'enfuir alors que je reprenais le supplice là où Dimitri l'avait arrêté.

« TOUS SUR MAMAN ! » cria Dimka.

« Quoi ?! » fis-je en me retournant, lâchant ma victime dans la foulée.

Je vis Dimitri et les triplés me foncer dessus et me chatouillèrent à leur tour pendant cinq bonnes minutes sous le regard effaré des invités qui fixaient Dimitri.

« Ca suffit ! » fit Dragomir.

Dimitri se releva et fixa la princesse avec un regard désapprobateur mais ne dit rien. Elle l'avait sauvé et il lui était toujours et à jamais redevable. Même s'il m'avait avoué que le comportement de la princesse le dégoûtait par moment. Il m'aida à me relever tandis que les enfants allèrent dans leur chambre s'occuper pour nous laisser entre adultes.

Dragomir se pinçait l'arête du nez, les yeux fermés. Je me plongeai dans ses pensées pour savoir ce qui s'y passait. Bon nombre de questions flottaient dans sa tête.

« Bon ! » fis-je, la faisant ouvrir les yeux. « Posez vos questions qui encombrent votre esprit, Princesse. Que je puisse m'occuper rapidement de mes affaires et m'amuser avec mes enfants ! »

« Depuis quand êtes-vous de nouveau en bons termes, tous les deux ? » demanda-t-elle après avoir relevé la tête.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Vasilissa, » dit Dimitri.

« Elle n'a cherché qu'à te déstabiliser quand tu es revenu à toi, Dimitri. Je m'inqui … »

« Cela remonte à plusieurs années, maintenant, Princesse, » interrompit le Russe. « Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant. Et Rose n'a cherché que mon bien-être également. Et je suis aujourd'hui heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle et les triplés. Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser gérer mes émotions et ma vie comme je l'entends. Si jamais je ne vais pas bien, j'irais voir un psychologue ! Arrêtez, s'il vous plait, de faire passer Rose pour la mauvaise. Elle ne fait qu'aider les gens et aimer sa famille. Vous, vous ne faites que l'agresser ! Pourriez-vous vous calmer et nous laisser respirer ! »

« Mais Dimitri … »

« Je l'aime, Vasilissa ! » s'exclama le dhampir. « J'aime Roza. Et vous ne nous faites que du mal à tous les deux en étant, excusez-moi de le dire, une vraie garce ! Par pitié, si vous êtes incapable de retrouver un semblant de complicité avec elle, je vous prierai d'arrêter de me faire souffrir en cassant du sucre sur son dos. »

Je posai ma main sur le bras de Dimitri et le frottai avec douceur pour le calmer tandis qu'il me prit dans ses bras.

« Et le Moroi qui est le père des triplés ? » fit-elle, sarcastique. « Que feras-tu quand il reviendra et que Rose te brisera le cœur ? »

« Lissa ! » s'exclama Christian en se levant. « Maintenant tu te tais ! » Puis il se tourna vers moi. « Je suis désolé, Rosie. Il y a eu un accident grave, il y a trois jours et elle a passé ses journées à soigner les blessés. »

« D'où sa mauvaise humeur, » soupirai-je en me levant.

« Roza ? »

« T'inquiète pas, Dimitri. Ca va aller, » fis-je en me dirigeant vers le placard de la cuisine d'où je sortis une fiole de Solution anti-Ténèbres. Je rentrai dans la tête de Dragomir et cherchait les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient pour les aspirer. Le choc fut beaucoup moins violent que la fois précédente et je ne ressentis qu'une colère que je pus maîtriser. Je bus le flacon au goût âcre et un frisson me parcourut l'échine alors qu'il descendait dans mon estomac.

« Wouah, » fit Adrian en me regardant.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je en revenant dans le salon.

« J'ai vu ton aura devenir plus sombre et puis, il y a eu comme un flash de lumière et tout redevenu plus clair. Ton aura est toujours sombre mais plus autant. Comment tu fais ? »

« Je crois que Cara te l'a dit au bal, » répondis-je. « Nous avons trouvé une solution pour ça. Enfin presque. Ce n'est pas efficace à cent pour cent. »

« Je peux essayer ? » me demanda-t-il.

Je haussai un sourcil. « Et te priver de tes doux vices dont tu as l'habitude ? »

« S'il te plait, Rose. Cela pourrait m'aider quand je suis sobre. »

« Parce que ça t'arrive ? » fis-je en rigolant. « J'y crois pas. »

« Il arrive à ma tante de me demander de la rejoindre sobre, figure-toi. »

« Ah. » J'allai chercher deux fioles pour lui et les lui tendis. « Seulement quand tu sens que ça ne va pas. »

« Et moi ? » fit Dragomir.

« Vous m'avez moi, » fis-je en haussant les épaules. « Je suis plus efficace que ce médicament. Mais continuez dans la voie que vous avez choisie et je n'aspire plus vos ténèbres et vous laisse avec cette potion infecte. »

« Parce que tu aspires mes ténèbres, maintenant ? »

« Elle vient de le faire, cousine, » dit Adrian.

« Oh. »

« Maintenant, à vous de voir, » continuai-je. « On a une discussion civilisée ou vous sortez ? »

« D'accord, » dit-elle en soupirant. « Discutons calmement. »

Et nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, sauf de magie et du père des enfants bien sûr. Nous sommes passés de simples commérages à la politique, des dernières tendances de la mode aux recettes de cuisine, des quelques catastrophes du quotidien aux attaques que les Strigoi faisaient encore et toujours. J'ai cru revoir un court instant mon ancienne Lissa. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en bons termes encore, mais nous n'étions plus en froid quand elle quitta mes appartements avec son mari et Adrian.

oOo

Je sentais comme un malaise en circulant dans le parc. J'étais avec Dimitri et les triplés. Nous jouions au ballon. Mais j'avais cette mauvaise sensation, ce tiraillement bizarre qui me faisait me tourner vers le palais royal. Et je sentais une pointe lourde sur mon cœur, pas douloureuse, juste oppressante.

Je reçus la balle en plein visage.

« Réveille-toi, Maman, » rigola Dimka en reprenant le ballon. « T'es dans la lune. »

« Désolée. »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Dimitri en se rapprochant.

« Oui … euh … ça va, » répondis-je en me secouant. « J'ai juste un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Pour ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Camarade. J'ai juste cette impression que quelque chose va arriver. »

« Des Strigoi ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je n'en sens pas en tout cas. Les Strigoi me donnent la nausée. »

oOo

« Rose ? »

« Oui, Cara ? » fis-je en rentrant.

« Est-ce que toi aussi tu … »

« Si tu parles de cette sensation qu'un malheur va arriver, oui, j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Mais je ne pourrais pas te dire ce qui le cause. »

J'aidai à mettre la table avec elle alors que Dimitri préparait le repas. Les enfants jouaient dans leur chambre.

« Je pense savoir qui sera touché. »

« Qui ? » demandai-je.

« Tat's. »

« La reine ? »

« Quoi ? » fit Dimitri qui avait suivi en silence notre conversation. « La reine est en danger ? »

« Possible, » répondit Cara. « J'ai eu ce sentiment toute la journée et il s'est fait plus intense auprès d'elle. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas hurler chez elle et faire exploser toutes les vitres pour en être sûre. »

« J'aurais aimé voir ça, » ris-je, bien que sans joie. « Tu as pris un objet de chez elle ? »

« Yep. J'ai pris son bracelet, sur la table. Je lui rendrai demain. »

« Vous allez en faire quoi ? » demanda Dimitri.

Pour toute réponse, Cara le jeta sur la table de la cuisine. Ce qui fut certainement un simple bruit pour Dimitri fut une horreur pour nos oreilles de Banshee. Cara et moi plaquâmes violemment nos mains sur nos oreilles sous le bruit intenable. C'était comme un hurlement de douleur qui nous perçait les tympans au point que nous voulions nous-mêmes hurler à notre tour pour que cela cesse. Mais nous ne pouvions pas, pas avec les autres dans l'appartement, pas avec Dimitri si proche de nous.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs penché sur moi et m'appelait mais je ne l'entendais pas. Sa voix ne passait pas à travers le hurlement. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, Dimitri essayant de comprendre ce qui se passe, impuissant, et nous attendant que le hurlement cesse, toutes aussi impuissantes.

« Il faut qu'on la prévienne, » haletai-je. « Tout de suite ! »


	29. Tentative de meurtre

**Chapitre 29 : Tentative de meurtre**

"Vous ne comprenez pas, il faut qu'on voit la reine tout de suite !"m'exclamai-je.

Les deux gardes refusaient de nous donner accès aux appartements de la reine et exigeaient qu'on reparte. Les entretiens se faisaient de jour et dans son bureau. Sans blague ! Mais comment leur expliquer qu'elle risque de mourir bientôt sans se faire arrêter et enfermer pour complot contre elle ? Surtout que nous n'avions aucune preuve d'un tel risque.

"Rose, elle a entièrement confiance en ces deux-là," dit Cara. "Fais-le. Il faudra de toute façon expliquer ça aussi. Et il faut absolument qu'on la voit ! Et non dans 107 ans !"

"Oh si tu savais depuis quand je rêve de faire ça," souriai-je.

Je levai les mains et fit appel à la magie pour propulser les deux hommes contre le mur où je les maintins immobiles et muets. La porte était fermée à clef, je l'ouvris d'un claquement de doigts avant de faire entrer les deux gardes royaux. Cara et moi entrèrent directement, suivi de Dimitri qui me regardait avec un regard noir. Les enfants étaient chez Mia qui avait accepté de les prendre au vu de l'urgence.

"T'étais obligée, Rose ?"me demanda-t-il.

"Ils ne voulaient pas nous laisser passer ! Il y a urgence !"

"Venez avec moi," fit Cara à l'un des deux gardes. "Je vais chercher la Reine."

"Pas question ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation !"

"Oui, bien sûr," ricanai-je. "On est ici pour la sécurité de la Reine. On ne sait pas quand, ni par qui mais la reine va se faire assassiner alors excusez-moi de réagir avant que cela ne se produise ! Allez la chercher tout de suite ! Il faut qu'on lui parle !"

A la mention d'un possible assassinat, les deux gardes se regardèrent un instant, échangeant un message, avant que l'un d'eux aille chercher la Reine Tatiana. Cette dernière arriva dans la pièce, à peine réveillée et en colère d'être dérangée de la sorte, affublée d'un peignoir noir lui arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles sur une robe de chambre brun-rouge en satin.

"Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire, Gardienne Hathaway ?!" hurla-t-elle. "Comment osez-vous entrer par effraction ici ?! Que ..."

"Tat's, s'il te plait, tais-toi et écoute ce que nous avons à te dire," dit Cara en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. "Cela nous a travaillé toute l'après-midi sans qu'on sache vraiment ce qu'il en est. Tu es en danger. Quelqu'un cherche à te tuer."

"Qui ? Comment savez-vous cela ?" demanda la reine en s'asseyant sur une chaise, toute colère évaporée. "Cara explique-toi."

"Rose et moi avons beaucoup de choses à te dire et certaines qui dépassent l'entendement," répondit-elle. "Et cela va prendre une partie de la nuit, Rose tu pourrais ..."

"D'accord," fis-je en claquant des doigts.

Le feu de la cheminée se raviva et un service à thé sortit du placard tandis que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine privée de la reine pour faire chauffer de l'eau. La reine et les deux gardes s'étaient figés en me regardant agir.

"Dimitri," dis-je. "Fais asseoir les deux gardes avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent sous le choc."

Le temps que je fasse le thé, les deux gardes étaient assis de part et d'autre de la reine et continuaient de me fixer, sans voix. La reine également. Dimitri et Cara étaient en face d'eux, assis dans le canapé où je les rejoignis, faisant voler derrière moi le plateau avec le service à thé. Je servis tout le monde et bus une gorgée avant de commencer et interrompre ce silence limite d'outre-tombe.

"Comme vous pouvez le constater, Majesté, je suis capable de choses que l'on pourrait qualifier d'impossible. Cela fait plus de dix ans que j'en suis capable. Je ne l'ai jamais montré jusqu'à présent pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Pour faire court, je suis une sorcière-banshee et Cara une banshee-vampire élémentalienne. Nous savons que vous êtes en danger de mort par notre coté banshee et nous sommes venus directement vous en informer."

Je gardai le silence un moment pour qu'elle assimile ce que je venais de lui dire avant d'ajouter : "Nous sommes prêtes à répondre à toutes vos questions."

"Vous étiez au courant, Gardien Belikov ?" demanda-t-elle.

"J'ai appris le gros de tout cela le jour du mariage de la Princesse Vasilissa," répondit-il en me tenant la main. "Rose était apparemment déjà une sorcière quand je l'ai rencontrée, lorsque je les aies ramenées, elle et la princesse à l'Académie."

"Je me cachais et haïssais ce que j'étais," grommelai-je.

"Rose n'a jamais rien fait pour elle-même," continua-t-il. "Elle s'est toujours sacrifiée. Pour Vasilissa, pour l'Académie, pour moi, pour ses enfants. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir d'avoir voulu garder cela secret. Elle avait peur. Peur d'elle, peur de ce qu'on lui ferait si on l'apprenait. Maintenant elle sacrifie même son secret pour vous. Aussi étrange et déstabilisant que ce soit, Votre Majesté, laissez-lui une chance."

La reine m'observa un moment, puis Cara, silencieuse. Ses gardes aussi mais lui laissaient prendre la décision. Quelle qu'elle soit, ils s'y plieraient même si on pouvait lire la compréhension dans leurs yeux.

"Quand comptais-tu me le dire, Cara ?"

"On en avait l'intention, prochainement. La situation actuelle n'a fait que précipiter les choses et nous force à dire la vérité pure et simple sans nous laisser le temps de bien t'y préparer."

La reine souffla et je bus mon thé avant de me resservir une tasse.

"Qui ?"

"Justement, on n'en sait rien. Tout comme nous ne savons pas quand non plus. Mais c'est imminent," répondit Cara. "Cette sensation lourde ..."

"... et oppressante...," complétai-je.

"... sur le coeur ..."

"... comme une pointe ..."

"... qui le transperce ..."

"...sans douleur..."

"... et ce hurlement ..."

"...à nous percer ..."

"...les tympans quand ton bracelet ..."

"... est tombé sur la table..."

"Wow !" fit la Reine. "Doucement, toutes les deux, une seule à la fois !"

"Quand tu dis une pointe, Rose," dit soudain Dimitri. "C'est quelle genre de pointe exactement ?"

"J'en sais rien," soupirai-je. "Une pointe. Comme ... Je ne sais pas ... Comme si je recevais un coup rapide avec ..."

"Un pieu ?"

Je le regardai les yeux ronds et réfléchis en me tournant vers Cara avant de retourner sur lui.

"Est-ce que tu te souviens de la sensation quand la princesse Dragomir t'as enfoncé le pieu dans le coeur, Dimitri ?" demanda Cara.

"Oui. Pourquoi ?" demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je n'ai personnellement jamais fait l'expérience. Rose non plus alors on ne peut pas faire la comparaison par des expériences personnelles. Mais je peux le faire à partir des tiennes."

"Comment ?"

"T'es pas sérieuse, quand même ?" m'exclamai-je en attrapant le bras de Cara.

"Rassure-toi, Rose. Je ne lui ferai pas s'il refuse. Mais s'il accepte, cela nous éclairera un point. A savoir le comment."

"Me faire quoi ?"

"Comme tu le sais, Dimitri. Et je vais maintenant te l'apprendre, Tat's, je ne suis pas une Moroi. A l'origine, j'étais humaine. J'ai subi, au même titre que Rose, des expériences au niveau génétique et je suis devenue une vampire-banshee qui maîtrise les éléments. Ce qui me différencie des Moroi, c'est que, quand je bois du sang, je m'approprie les souvenirs et les ressentis de mes proies. J'absorbe leurs connaissances et leurs savoirs. Si tu acceptais de me donner quelques gouttes de ton sang, Dimitri, je pourrais faire la comparaison entre ton expérience dans l'entrepôt et cette sensation que j'ai depuis depuis ce midi et qui me rend dingue."

Dimitri passait d'elle à moi. D'un coté, il voulait aider, de l'autre, c'était contre l'éducation dhampir de se laisser aller ainsi. C'était mal vu. Et son expérience Strigoi, bien que remontant à plusieurs années maintenant, hantait encore ses cauchemars.

Cara qui semblait comprendre son hésitation ajouta : "Je ne suis pas obligée de te mordre. Tu peux le faire couler dans un verre. Quelques gouttes me suffiront amplement."

Dimitri souffla soulagé de ne pas avoir à être mordu et accepta de donner son sang. Je levai les yeux au ciel en levant la main, amenant à moi un verre et un couteau de cuisine. Sous le regard de la reine et de ses gardiens, il s'entailla le poignet et fit couler son sang dans le verre. Cara, par sa maîtrise de l'eau, le soigna avant de boire le liquide carmin.

"J'ignorais que l'eau pouvait ainsi soigner les blessures," dit la reine.

"Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, Votre Majesté," répondis-je. "Je ne suis pas élémentalienne. Mais je sais que sans cette aptitude, je ne serais plus ici et probablement que Dimitri non plus."

"Comment ça ?" fit ce dernier qui releva les yeux de son poignet guéri.

"J'ai eu des complications avec les triplés et sans elle, je n'aurais pas survécu," répondis-je. "Je ne serais donc jamais allée à Novossibirsk casser du Strigoi ..."

"Ah ... tu ne me l'avais pas dit," dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras et calant ma tête juste en dessous de son menton dans une étreinte protectrice.

"C'est du passé," répondis-je en me coulant dans son étreinte. "Et puis, je préfère me remémorer les bons moments passés avec eux plutôt qu'un accouchement des plus éprouvant."

Nous sommes restés silencieux un moment, attendant le retour de Cara, plongée dans les souvenirs de Dimitri.

"Quand allez vous enfin dévoiler l'identité du Moroi de vos enfants, Rosemarie ?" demanda la reine.

"Ce n'est pas un Moroi," répondis-je en murmurant.

"Comment cela ?"

"C'est moi, le père," répondit Dimitri.

"Impossible," répliqua-t-elle.

"A cause de ce que j'ai subi, mon ADN n'est plus du tout dhampir," fis-je simplement. "J'avais toujours en tête l'infertilité entre dhampirs quand c'est arrivé. Cela a été un choc pour moi de l'apprendre. J'étais déjà sur ses traces en Russie."

"Je suis désolée," me dit-elle.

"Ce n'est pas votre faute, Votre Majesté," dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Cara revint à elle quelques instants plus tard avec de mauvaises nouvelles. La reine va se faire assassiner probablement au moyen d'un pieu ou d'un poignard en plein coeur. Reste à savoir quand et par qui.

De jour, il était facile de protéger la Reine, elle était entourée d'une vingtaine de gardiens et le coupable serait pris rapidement, que cela soit réussi ou raté. L'attaque de jour est donc peu probable. La nuit, par contre, elle est seule dans ses appartements avec juste un ou deux gardes à l'entrée. On peut effectivement augmenter les effectifs, mais cela ne ferait que retarder l'assassin dans son entreprise. Le but est de le prendre la main dans le sac tout en gardant la reine saine et sauve.

C'est là que me vint une idée et je tendis la main. Mon sac qui était depuis tout ce temps dans l'entrée vola à travers la pièce. J'en sortis ma tablette et fouillai dans les quelques ouvrages que j'avais déjà numérisé en espérant trouver ce que je voulais. Et si oui, est-ce que c'était réalisable. Mon regard s'éclaira.

"J'ai une idée," fis-je en regardant la reine.

oOo

J'étais couchée sous les couvertures et regardais le plafond. La chambre de la reine était belle et pas trop ostentatoire. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Dans la nuit, les nuances de couleurs étaient grises et noires, les meubles en chêne massif faisant des taches sombres dans l'obscurité. Les rideaux du lit à baldaquin que je savais blanc crème, comme les draps, étaient grisâtres. L'ambiance était lugubre et le silence étouffant. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour défendre les Moroi ?

Cela faisait trois jours que je dormais dans cette pièce, la mort menaçant toujours la reine. Tous les soirs, elle venait dans mes appartements nous rendre une petite visite et puis "repartait" chez elle pour la nuit. Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde devait croire.

En réalité, cela faisait trois jours que je concoctais la même potion. Trois jours qu'elle venait pour couper quelques cheveux pour les y jeter. Trois jours que je prenais son apparence pour la nuit. Trois jours qu'elle prenait la mienne tous les matins pour me rejoindre dans ses appartements pour qu'elle puisse reprendre ses activités le jour tout en restant en sécurité la nuit. Dimitri était contre cette idée mais je sais mieux me défendre que la reine par mon entraînement et mes aptitudes qui surprendrait très certainement l'assassin. Mais même comme ça, je restais sur mes gardes la nuit et faisais une petite sieste la journée pour récupérer.

Les rideaux du lit étaient tirés pour me donner une ligne de défense et de surprise supplémentaire pour me préparer contre l'agresseur. Je respirais profondément pour me détendre et fermais les yeux. Comme chaque nuit, je me mis à somnoler.

Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans la pièce. La personne se rapprocha du lit à pas feutrés. Je fermai les yeux et me préparai mentalement à la repousser. Elle écarta le rideau et leva la main dans les airs, tenant un pieu d'argent. Et elle frappa. Du moins, elle tenta.

Quand je vis l'éclat argenté dans l'obscurité, j'invoquai ma magie et propulsai l'agresseur à travers la pièce. Il heurta le mur de l'autre coté, tomba sur le bureau, éparpillant tout ce qu'il y avait dessus avant de rouler sur le sol. Je fus étonnée d'entendre la plainte d'une femme. L'inconnue se leva et voulut s'enfuir mais je fermai violemment la porte et la maintint magiquement fermée. J'allumai la lumière d'un claquement de doigts.

''Tasha ?!"

En effet, devant moi se tenait Natasha Ozéra, la tante de Christian et elle venait de tenter de tuer la reine.


	30. Le procès

**Chapitre 29 : Le procès**

"Tasha ?!" fis-je, étonnée.

Devant moi se tenait Natasha Ozéra et elle venait de tenter de tuer la reine.

J'étais sidérée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Tasha voudrait l'assassiner ? Je savais qu'elle était pour que nous nous battions, damphirs et Moroi ensembles, contre les Strigoi. La reine était neutre dans ce conflit. Elle n'était pas contre mais était un peu effrayée par la possibilité d'envoyer les Moroi à la mort, comme beaucoup d'autres Moroi le pensaient.

Je fus interrompue dans mes pensées par la voix de Tasha.

"Sorcière !"

Elle pensait voir la reine devant elle car j'avais toujours son apparence. Je pris mon téléphone et composait le numéro de Dimitri tout en lui répondant.

"En effet, mais pas celle que tu crois !"

Je la sentis essayer de bouger et tenter d'utiliser le feu contre moi. Je serrai donc plus fermement ma prise sur elle, l'immobilisant totalement par magie.

"Chéri," fis-je quand j'entendis Dimitri décrocher. "J'ai la coupable. Tu peux amener l'antidote et la cible de tout ce bordel. Et, il faut que tu saches que tu ne vas pas aimer ce que tu verras."

"La cible ?" dit Tasha alors que je raccrochais.

"Tu croyais vraiment qu'on ne remarquerait pas que la reine était en danger ?"

"Mais tu es pourtant ..."

"Tasha ?!" s'exclama Dimitri en rentrant en compagnie de la reine.

"Dimka," murmura-t-elle avant que ses yeux s'agrandissent de surprise en voyant devant elle deux Tatiana Ivashkov.

Elle passa de la reine à moi, puis retourna vers la reine.

"Impossible ..."

Je souris et tendis la main vers Dimitri qui me donna l'antidote. Il s'occupa ensuite de son amie qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, lui attachant solidement les mains dans le dos. Elle n'opposa aucune résistance, trop choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Je bus la fiole et repris rapidement mon apparence. Je n'avais enfin plus ces crocs de vampire dont je n'arrivais pas à m'habituer et qui me blessait un peu l'intérieur des lèvres.

"Rose !" fit Tasha.

"Eh oui," souriai-je avec tristesse. "Et tu avais raison, je suis bien une sorcière. Et toi, tu as voulu tuer la reine et tu vas payer pour ça."

oOo

Cela faisait quinze jours depuis que Tasha s'était introduit dans les appartements de la reine. Christian était effondré, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Lui et Dragomir avaient été choqués quand je leur ai annoncé la nouvelle en compagnie de Dimitri. Ils voulaient savoir comment nous avions sauvé la reine et si on était certain que c'était bien Tasha la coupable mais on était restés muets.

Comment leur expliquer que je ne suis pas damphir mais en réalité une sorcière ? La reine m'a affirmé qu'elle garderait mon secret. Je n'étais pas prête à le divulguer à mes vieux amis - bien que Dragomir n'en faisait plus vraiment partie -, encore moins au reste du monde.

Aujourd'hui commençait le procès de Natasha Ozéra. Je devais témoigner. La tristesse et la surprise que j'avais éprouvées envers elle s'étaient transformées en colère face aux preuves qui avaient été rassemblées contre elle. L'une d'elles en particulier : par je ne sais quel moyen, elle avait réussi à mettre la main sur mon pieu d'argent. Celui que j'avais utilisé sur Dimitri en Russie quelques années auparavant. Je l'avais reconnu avec le motif géométrique gravé sur le manche. Je le pensais encore dans mes bagages ... Elle voulait me faire porter le chapeau pour le meurtre de la reine ! La garce !

Quand la nouvelle a été rendue publique, tous les princes et princesses Moroi s'étaient rassemblés. Le Prince Ozéra avait été scandalisé par la nouvelle et ne cessait de réitérer ses excuses auprès de la reine. Les parents de Christian avaient déjà sali le nom des Ozéra et maintenant, c'était la tante ... Il avait honte.

Quand l'heure arriva, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'audience avec Dimitri, Cara, les enfants et les deux Dragomirs. Christian était pâle. Sa tante l'avait élevé. Il ne s'en remettrait pas si facilement. On s'installa au premier rang des bancs accessibles au public, juste derrière la table de la défense où s'assiérait la reine. Son avocat était déjà présent. Pour l'accusé, il n'y avait pas d'avocat : personne n'avait voulu défendre Natasha Ozéra dans cette affaire. Elle attendait seule, surveillée de près par deux damphirs. Devant les deux tables se trouvait un espace vide. De l'autre coté se tenait en hauteur la place où se tiendrait le juge et sur la droite, les membres du jury. Sur la gauche, il y avait une table où s'entassaient des papiers, mon pieu et quelques cassettes, ainsi qu'une télévision.

Tout le monde se leva quand la reine, le juge et les membres du jury entrèrent et s'installèrent.

"Nous sommes ici pour l'affaire sur la tentative d'assassinat sur Sa Majesté la Reine Tatiana Ivashkov, orchestrée par Natasha Ozéra," fit le juge en ouvrant la séance. "Votre Majesté, veuillez vous avancer à la barre."

La reine s'installa à la barre et relata comment Cara et moi lui avons annoncé que nous avions le doute sur une menace pour sa vie, sans toutefois divulguer notre secret, et expliqua l'idée que j'avais eue sans entrer dans les détails. Je fus ensuite appelée à témoigner.

"Gardienne Hathaway," fit l'avocat de la reine. "Sa Majesté la Reine Tatiana a mentionné un plan que vous avez conçu pour sa sécurité. Pourriez-vous nous en dire plus ?"

"Oui. Nous ignorions tout de l'identité du potentiel meurtrier alors Cara et moi avons procédé par élimination les moments où la reine était susceptible de se faire attaquer. De jour, elle est toujours bien gardée et entourée de gens. Si elle l'avait été, quelle qu'en aurait été l'issue, le coupable aurait été identifié et rapidement arrêté. La nuit posait plus problème : elle dort seule dans ses appartements. Il n'y a que quelques gardes à l'entrée. Si nous faisions augmenter le nombre de gardes, le risque n'aurait pas été réduit mais seulement déplacé ultérieurement ou il y aurait pu avoir un geste de grande envergure. Nous voulions le moins de risques possibles. De plus, nous ne savions pas combien de personnes étaient impliquées. Nous avons donc décidés d'agir dans le plus grand secret. La reine a logé dans mes appartements, en sécurité, tandis que j'occupais les siens afin que je puisse tenter d'appréhender le ou les coupables s'il tentait quoi que ce soit la nuit. J'attendais dans le lit royal avec les rideaux tirés pour pouvoir surprendre mon adversaire. Il ne s'y attendait pas : il devait sans doute penser trouver la reine paisiblement endormie et non une damphir armée et prête pour la bataille."

"Combien de temps avez-vous usé de ce stratagème ?"

"Trois jours."

Je repris ensuite ma place auprès de Dimitri. Natasha me fusillait du regard. J'avais menti. Et j'avais oublié un minuscule petit détail qui allait très certainement gâcher ma journée : elle savait !

"Merde," murmurai-je.

"Qu'y a-t-il, Rose ?" demanda Dimitri tout aussi bas.

"On a oublié de prendre en compte qu'elle sait pour moi ..."

Dimitri jura en russe tandis que Natasha s'avançait vers la barre et répondait aux questions. Même si elle dit que le pieu m'appartenait, des vidéos surveillance que tous purent voir montraient parfaitement qu'elle était venue plusieurs fois au palais la semaine précédant la tentative de meurtre et qu'elle y était également entrée le soir de la dite tentative, quelques instants avant les faits, et qu'en plus, je l'avais arrêtée dans les appartements royaux.

"Tout cela est de la faute de Rose Hathaway," s'exclama-t-elle. "Elle m'a forcée à le faire ! C'est une sorcière !"

Le silence se fit dans la salle et beaucoup de regards se tournèrent vers moi. Même celui de la reine. Si certains pensèrent qu'elle le faisait parce qu'elle doutait de moi, moi je ne pus qu'y lire de l'inquiétude. Je fermai les yeux en penchant légèrement la tête. _Merde !_

"Ne soyez pas ridicule, Ozéra," fit la Reine, prenant ma défense. "Rose-Marie Hathaway est une gardienne très respectée ..."

"Vous étiez présente !" continua Natasha. "Vous l'avez vue avec votre apparence ! Vous l'avez vue reprendre son apparence ! Vous l'avez vue me maintenir clouée au mur à quelques centimètres du sol sans même me toucher ! C'est une sorcière ! Et je peux le prouver !"

Elle se leva et forma une boule de feu qu'elle projeta directement sur moi. Avant même que je réagisse, Christian se leva pour arrêter les flammes mais fut devancé par Cara qui avait rapidement bondi de son siège et tendu la main, arrêtant la boule elle-même.

"Il est dangereux de jouer avec le feu," dit-elle de sa voix polaire. "Ca brûle."

Elle fit disparaître les flammes. Alors que Tasha s'apprêtait à recommencer, je me levai et sortis du public au cas où elle oserait vraiment en lancer d'autres. Je ne voulait pas que des gens soient blessés. Mon geste l'arrêta et elle se figea quelque peu, un éclat de frayeur brillant dans son regard, vite balayé par la colère et la détermination.

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant, Rose ?" demanda-t-elle. "Me plaquer au mur ? M'empêcher de parler ? Me tuer ?"

Je regardai la reine un moment, puis Cara, Dimitri, les triplés et enfin les deux Dragomirs. Si de ces derniers, je ne voyais que de l'incompréhension; les autres me montraient clairement leur soutien. J'inspirai profondément avant de répondre.

"Pas si tu ne recommences pas, Tasha."

"Ne nie pas être une sorcière," dit cette dernière, victorieuse. "Je t'ai vue et je ne suis pas la seule ! Dimka aussi t'a vue !"

"Je suis en effet une sorcière," répondis-je en claquant des doigts, faisant flotter vers moi mon propre pieu qu'elle avait osé me voler et qui était aujourd'hui pièce à conviction, le faisant flotter autour de mes doigts sans le toucher sous les yeux éberlués de tous qui retenaient leur respiration. "Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à mes compétences que nous avons pu t'empêcher de tuer la reine et de la mettre en sécurité. Je ne les ai en aucun cas utilisées pour nuire à la reine ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Je le suis depuis l'accident avec la princesse Dragomir qui a causé la mort de toute sa famille. Et pas une fois j'ai agi contre les Moroi alors que j'en avais la possibilité. Au contraire, j'ai même bridé mes pouvoirs, je les ai bloqués car je ne les maîtrisais pas à l'époque. J'avais peur de faire du mal aux gens que j'aimais et, oui, j'avais aussi peur du regard des autres. J'en ai toujours peur d'ailleurs ..." Je soupirai. "Mais maintenant, cela fait plusieurs années que je les maîtrises, cela fait dix ans que je m'entraîne. J'ai sauvé de nombreuses vies et mes capacités sont plus qu'utiles contre les Strigoi. Cela dit, je ne m'attendais pas à devoir les utiliser un jour contre un Moroi pour en sauver un autre, encore moins contre toi, Tasha ! Mais ce n'est pas mon procès que nous faisons ici mais bien le tien ! J'ai fait mon devoir. J'ai fait ce que l'on m'a toujours enseigné à faire. Les Moroi avant tout. J'ai protégé la Reine d'une mort certaine, et je ne t'ai pas tuée non plus, je n'ai fait que t'arrêter. Toi, par contre, tu as fait un acte de trahison ! Et tu as essayé d'abord par ce pieu qui m'appartiens et ensuite parce que tu as découvert que je suis une sorcière, de me faire porter le blâme ! Voilà un comportement lâche et indigne de toi, Natasha Ozéra !"

Natasha ne voulait pas être accusée et voulait absolument jouer la carte de la sorcière manipulatrice.

"Tu mens ! Tu m'y as obligée !"

"On peut facilement remédier à ce petit dilemme," souriai-je en me tournant vers la reine. " Si Sa Majesté et si le juge l'acceptent, je suis prête à me soumettre à une potion de vérité si l'accusée s'y soumet aussi."

"Cela n'existe pas !" s'étrangla Tasha.

"Bien sûr que oui. Cela existe," répondis-je, toujours souriante. " Nous pouvons la faire tester avant que nous nous y soumettions pour prouver son efficacité."

"Voilà une excellente idée," fit la reine. "Qu'en pensez-vous, Juge ?"

"Oui, cela me convient," répondit ce dernier, encore un peu ébranlée par la vision de la sorcière qui faisait toujours voler son pieu autour de ses doigts. "En avez-vous, Gardienne Hathaway ?"

"Non, mais je peux en faire rapidement. Cela me prendra deux jours pour la préparer. Disons trois, le temps que je rassemble le nécessaire."

Je renvoyai le pieu sur la table des pièces à conviction d'un mouvement de l'index avant de fixer à nouveau le juge.

"Très bien. La séance est ajournée le temps que la Gardienne Hathaway prépare le sérum de vérité," déclara le juge en frappant de son marteau sur sa table.

On se leva tous quand la Cour sortit. Je retournai auprès de Dimitri, Cara et des triplés. On se dirigea tous ensemble vers la sortie à travers la foule qui s'écartait sur notre passage. Les gens avaient peur de moi, de ce que j'étais et de ce que j'étais potentiellement capable de faire. J'en fus peinée. J'entendis Dragomir qui voulait se plaindre mais elle fut rapidement coupée par la reine. Je me dirigeai avec ma famille vers mes appartements.

En arrivant, je me sentais bizarre. Physiquement, j'étais en pleine forme, mais mentalement, j'étais vidée, épuisée. Dimitri m'amena dans le canapé et on fit un gros câlin familial, parents et enfants. J'en avais bien besoin. Tout le monde savait maintenant pour moi alors qu'il y avait encore quelques jours, seuls mes proches le savaient. Je me sentais vraiment mal. Encore plus en me remémorant la peur que j'avais vue dans les yeux de tous ces gens dans la salle d'audience. Et je me mis à pleurer sur l'épaule de Dimitri qui me fit des ronds dans le dos jusqu'à ce que je me calme et que finalement je m'endorme dans ses bras, épuisée par cet accès de larmes.


	31. L'entre deux

Désolé pour l'attente. Je n'ai vraiment pas d'inspiration pour ce chapitre alors il est un peu court.

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : L'entre-deux**

Une voix m'appelait et m'extirpa des profondeurs du sommeil.

"Roza, réveille toi," murmura Dimitri en caressant mon visage avec douceur.

J'étais dans notre lit - oui, Dimitri dormait avec moi maintenant - bien au chaud sous les couvertures. Me réveiller ? Sortir de ce cocon de chaleur et de pur bonheur ? Non, pas question ! Je grognai. Je l'entendis rire de ma réaction mais il continua de m'appeler et de m'exhorter à me lever.

"La reine veut te voir," me dit-il après que j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Je m'étirai comme un chat avant de mettre mes bras autour du cou de mon amour et de venir lui chercher un doux baiser. Il me le rendit avec passion. Si je devais être réveillée tous les jours avec autant de douceur, ce serait magnifique.

Puis les mots de Dimitri arrivèrent à mon cerveau.

"La reine ? Mais je dois faire l'Elixir de Vérité..."

"Elle le sait. Elle a demandé si j'avais la liste des ingrédients qui te seraient nécessaires. Les triplés lui ont donné une copie."

Je levai un sourcil mais ne commentai pas. "Je vais me doucher," dis-je plutôt.

Je sortis de la salle de bain vêtue d'une chemise rouge cramoisie et d'un jeans noir. En passant devant le miroir, j'observai mon reflet et passai un bon coup de brosse dans mes cheveux avant des claquer des doigts et de faire quelques tresses par-ci, par-là, laissant ma chevelure tomber en cascade dans mon dos. Il m'arrivait sur les reins.

Dimitri vint et m'attrapa tendrement par la taille et m'embrassa. Puis il me prit par la main et on sortit de l'appartement.

"Cara et les enfants y sont déjà," me dit-il simplement.

Nous avons parcouru les quelques couloirs jusqu'à la suite où nous attendait la reine.

"Bonjour, Maman !" firent les enfants en venant m'embrasser quand nous entrions dans la pièce.

"Bonjour mes trésors," fis-je en les embrassant.

Je leur fis un énorme câlin avant de me relever et de saluer Cara, la reine ainsi qu'Adrian et - pitié - Christian et Dragomir. _Ca ne pouvait vraiment pas attendre ?_

"Vous vouliez me voir, Majesté ?" demandai-je.

"Oui, Rosemarie. J'espérais que tu puisses t'occuper de ces deux-là, que je puisse avoir la paix !" répondit-elle.

"Et l'Elixir de Vérité, Votre Majesté ?"

"Tu peux le faire ici, si tu veux."

"Et comment suis-je sensée le préparer avec elle pour me harceler de questions ?"

"Je l'en empêcherai," me dit Dimitri à l'oreille en m'enlaçant.

"Des hommes sont allés chercher les ingrédients, maman," fit Dimka. "Dans l'immédiat, tu peux discuter avec eux."

Je m'assis dans le canapé et fit face à Dragomir, Christian et Adrian. Je voyais la colère dans les yeux de la princesse mais je la sentais aussi se retenir. Aurait-elle peur ? En tous cas, ils avaient tous des questions plein la tête.

"Allez-y. Posez donc vos questions," dis-je. "Je verrais si je peux y répondre."

"Est-ce que tu voles sur un balai ?" me demanda Adrian.

Je le regardai avec des yeux ronds avant de partir dans un éclat de rire, suivie par les triplés.

"De toutes les questions que tu pouvais me poser," fis-je en reprenant mon souffle. "C'est celle-là ta première, Adrian ?"

Je fus reprise d'un fou rire alors que le Moroi s'indignait en prétendant sa question comme étant très sérieuse.

"Franchement, je ne sais pas," répondis-je. "Voler sur un balai n'a pas été une de mes priorités."

"Ah oui ?" dit Dragomir de sa voix froide. "Quelle était ta priorité alors ? Mentir à ta meilleure amie ?"

"Lissa !" dit Christian. "Je suis sûr que Rose avait une bonne raison pour garder cela secret. Tu as bien gardé l'Esprit secret pendant un temps toi aussi, non ?"

Dragomir souffla mais dut admettre que son mari avait raison. Elle avait caché ses pouvoirs de guérison. Après ce que Victor Dashkov avait fait, elle avait eu très peur mais la reine l'avait protégée d'une certaine manière.

"Pourquoi tu as tenu ça caché, même de moi ?" demanda-t-elle plus calmement. "Tu savais pour moi. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ?"

"Laissez-moi réfléchir, princesse," répondis-je. "J'étais supposée être une damphir, vous vous souvenez ? Autrement dit pas de pouvoir magique. Juste de la force brute. De plus, j'avais bridé mes pouvoirs, je ne les maîtrisais pas du tout. Cela a eu le même effet que vos médicaments sur le pouvoir de l'Esprit. Je ne les ai récupérés que quand je suis partie pour la Russie. Et puis, j'avais peur, bordel ! J'ai peur ! J'ai peur parce que ce que je vois dans vos regards, c'est de la peur également. Peur de moi ! A votre avis, comment finissaient les sorcières avant ? Brûlées sur un bûcher ! J'avais pas tellement envie de finir en torche vivante !"

Je croisai les bras et fusillai Dragomir du regard. Dimitri qui était à coté de moi, passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me serra un moment.

"Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?" me demanda Christian.

"Je ne sais pas," répondis-je. "Vivre au grand jour, je suppose. Tout le monde sait pour moi dorénavant. Ou va bientôt savoir. Entraîner mes enfants avec Dimitri, tant pour le combat que pour la magie ..."

"Quoi eux aussi ?!" s'exclamèrent les Moroi d'une même voix.

Pour toute réponse, Dimka claqua des doigts. La théière sur la table s'éleva dans les airs et se pencha au-dessus de sa tasse. Deux sucres tombèrent également dedans. Il claqua à nouveau des doigts et la tasse vola doucement vers lui. Il but une gorgée et fit :

"Hmm. Délicieux !"

"Dimka !" firent les jumelles en faisant une légère tape à leur frère. "Ne leur fais pas peur comme ça !"

"Peur ?" dit le garçon en haussant les sourcils. "Mais je ne me suis servi qu'une tasse de thé ..."

Dimitri et moi, nous avons ri doucement. Et les têtes d'Adrian et des Dragomirs étaient magnifiques : de grands yeux ouverts dans une expression de choc et de surprise.

"Bon ben je crois avoir trouvé la solution." Tout le monde me regarda. "Les enfants, vous répondrez à leurs questions pendant que je fais la potion."

"Mais Maman !" tentèrent-ils de protester.

"Pas de mais. Vous pouvez même faire quelques petits tours tant que ce n'est pas dangereux."

"Vrai ?" demanda Vlada avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"Puisque je te le dis," répondis-je avec un sourire.

"Youpi !" Les enfants dansèrent et sautèrent sur place, nous faisant tous rire.

Un homme était arrivé avec un sac quelques instants plus tôt et l'avait déposé dans la cuisine. Je laissai donc les enfants sous la surveillance de Dimitri et Cara et ils commencèrent à répondre à question sur question tandis que je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. L'Elixir de Vérité me prit presque deux jours pour le préparer et, à ma grande surprise, personne ne vint me déranger. Pas une fois.


	32. La Vérité

Bonjour,

Désolée pour l'attente, je n'avais plus d'inspirations et j'avais les examens dernièrement qui n'aidaient pas non plus. Maintenant, je suis de retour et prête à finir cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

Memepotter952504

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : La Vérité**

Je stressai un peu. J'avais fini la potion et j'en avais remis plusieurs flacons pour qu'ils en fassent quelques tests et pour la suite du procès. Je n'étais pas ravie de devoir en prendre. J'avais peur des questions que l'on pourrait me poser. Je n'aimais pas me mettre l'âme à nue devant des étrangers, déjà que je ne racontais pas toujours tout à ma famille. Là, je serais forcée, quelle que soit la question, de répondre directement et sans détour et, fatalement, aucun mensonge ne serait possible. Je savais n'avoir jamais rien fait de répréhensible contre les Moroi mais je préférerais garder certaines choses secrètes. Alors je priais, priais pour que l'on ne me pose pas certaines questions gênantes. Et je me rongeais les ongles de stress.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Rose ? » me demanda Dimitri en arrivant à coté de moi, alors que j'attendais dans une salle pas très loin de la salle d'audience. « On dirait que tu as peur d'y aller … »

« C'est le cas, Dimitri, » murmurai-je. « J'ai peur… Peur de ce qu'on pourrait me demander et de ce que je devrais répondre. Je serai dans l'incapacité de tenir caché certaines choses. C'est ça qui m'inquiète. »

« Est-ce que c'est … mal ou dangereux pour les Moroi ? »

« Non … mais ils pourraient l'entendre autrement …. » Je soupirai. « Tout comme toi à un moment, j'ai commis des choses atroces, sauf que je le devais. Je …. J'ai déjà tué des humains…. Et de la pire des façons … Les Moroi pourraient me considérer comme un danger pour eux. »

« Sauf que tu as la protection de la reine. »

« Pour l'instant, Dimitri, pour l'instant. J'ai vraiment fait des choses horribles, qui ferait rougir Dimitri le Strigoi de jalousie. »

« Tu plaisantes ? »

« Malheureusement non … Et c'est pour ça que j'angoisse à ce point. J'ai peur des questions. Il se pourrait que cela se passe bien, comme l'inverse. »

Dimitri se rapprocha et me prit dans ses bras. Je sentis une de ses mains à l'arrière de ma tête alors qu'il me murmurait à l'oreille.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, quoi que tu puisses dire, je serai toujours avec toi, Roza. Toujours. »

OoO

J'étais assise à la barre, j'attendais que l'Elixir de Vérité entre en action. J'inspirai profondément en regardant les quelques minutes imparties s'écouler rapidement. Trop rapidement à mon goût tellement j'étais stressée. Mais maintenant j'avais pris la potion, il n'y avait plus moyen de faire machine arrière.

« Gardienne Hathaway, » fit le Moroi chargé de poser les questions devant tout le tribunal et l'assemblée Moroi qui siégeait derrière. « Avez-vous obligé Natasha Ozéra d'une quelconque façon à assassiner la Reine Tatiana ? »

« Non, » répondis-je.

« Avez-vous déjà parlé de tuer la reine ? »

« Eh bien, oui, cela m'est déjà arrivé d'en parler sous l'émotion, en particulier quand j'étais encore qu'une novice et qu'elle s'en était prise à la princesse Dragomir, j'ai promis mille et une tortures mais jamais je n'ai songé à les appliquer. C'était juste pour redonner un semblant de sourire à la princesse quand son moral était au plus bas. Jamais je n'ai voulu tuer la reine Tatiana Ivashkov, et je ne le ferai jamais, même si on m'en donnait l'ordre. Je ne tue pas les Moroi. »

« Pourriez-vous demander à quelqu'un d'autre de commettre ce meurtre à votre place ? »

« Oui, techniquement parlant, je le pourrais. Mais je ne le souhaite pas. La Reine Tatiana a pour longtemps été – et je suis désolée de le dire comme ça, Votre Majesté » fis-je en me tournant vers la Reine, « Une sale garce, socialement parlant. Mais une garce qui gérait bien et qui faisait bien son boulot de Reine. On ne peut pas aimer tout le monde. Mais le fait que je n'appréciais pas la reine n'est pas un motif valable pour vouloir sa mort. Sinon je pourrais tuer bon nombre de personnes … » Je ris quelques secondes avant de continuer. « Non, comme je l'ai dit, jamais je ne tuerai la reine, pas volontairement en tout cas. Encore moins maintenant que nos relations sont plus conviviales. »

« Vous avez dit quelques jours être une sorcière. Est-ce exact ? »

« Oui, entre autres. »

« Entre autre ? Etes-vous autre chose ? »

« Je suis une dhampir qui a été génétiquement modifiée en une sorcière-banshee. »

« Et qu'est-ce que cela implique ? Qu'est-ce qu'une banshee exactement ? »

« De part cette mutation, je possède maintenant un certain nombre de pouvoirs. Pour mon coté sorcière, je peux faire voler des objets, générer des boucliers, préparer des potions … pff, beaucoup de choses et je découvre encore dans certains cas. Pour ce qui est de la banshee, c'est plus … macabre, disons. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Une banshee est une créature qui hurle à la mort. C'est une femme qui est la messagère de la Mort elle-même. Nous la ressentons. C'est difficile à expliquer. C'est de l'ordre de la sensation, un bruissement de feuilles, un murmure, un objet que l'on touche, un autre qui tombe. Tout ce qui se trouve autour de nous peut être porteur d'un message. Les Banshee ne peuvent entendre que le message ultime destiné à tout un chacun. C'est ce qui est arrivé pour la Reine, Cara et moi avions ressenti qu'elle allait mourir dans d'horribles circonstances. »

« Et qu'aviez-vous ressenti ? » demanda le Moroi alors que la salle était silencieuse, stupéfaite par mes paroles.

« J'avais le cœur lourd et l'impression que quelque chose l'oppressait et le transperçait. Cela a empiré quand Cara a rapporté un bracelet qu'elle avait subtilisé à Sa Majesté pour vérifier nos soupçons. Le bijou avait à peine touché la table que nos tympans étaient transpercés par un horrible hurlement. »

« Je vois. Encore une question. Est-ce que les banshee ont d'autres aptitudes ? »

« Oui, » murmurai-je, la gorge serrée. J'avalai et repris plus fortement. « Oui, elles ont une autre aptitude. »

« Et qui est ? »

« Leur cri. Quand une banshee hurle, elle produit une onde sonore qui peut être meurtrière. Si elle la maîtrise, elle peut être une redoutable guerrière sur le champ de bataille. »

« Avez-vous déjà tué de la sorte ? »

Je fermai les yeux et secouai la tête, affligée.

« Oui, je l'ai déjà fait. Et toujours à raison. »

« Des Strigoi ? »

« Oui, bien qu'ils y soient plus résistants. »

Le Moroi dut voir que je cachais une partie de la vérité.

« Avez-vous tué autre chose que des Strigoi ? »

« Oui, » soupirai-je, contrainte de dire la vérité. « J'ai dû tuer quelques humains également, surtout pour me défendre. Mais dans mon combat contre le connard qui a fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Mais je n'ai jamais tué de Moroi. »

« La nuit où Natasha Ozéra a tenté d'assassiner la reine, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? »

« J'étais dans la chambre royale et j'attendais que l'agresseur arrive. Je ne savais pas encore qu'il s'agissait de Tasha. J'avais pris l'apparence de la reine pour jouer le rôle, et Sa Majesté prenait la mienne. Cela a permis de la garder en sécurité et de prendre le coupable sur le fait. J'ai entendu du bruit et le rideau du lit s'est écarté. J'ai repoussé l'agresseur d'une onde magique et je l'ai après maintenu contre le mur avant d'allumer la lumière. C'est là que j'ai vu qu'il s'agissait de Natasha Ozéra. »

« Je n'ai plus de question. »

Je respirais plus librement. Il n'avait pas posé les questions les plus dures. J'étais rassurée. J'allais m'asseoir aux cotés de Dimitri et des triplés, et fit un léger sourire à la reine alors que ce fut au tour de Natasha Ozéra d'aller à la barre et de boire la potion de Vérité.

« Natasha Ozéra, » commença le Moroi sur un ton beaucoup plus froid que celui qu'il avait employé avec moi. « Vous avez été arrêtée dans la chambre de Sa Majesté la Reine pour avoir tenté de l'assassiner. Savez-vous qu'un tel acte est synonyme de trahison ? »

« Oui. »

Je vis qu'elle voulait dire autre chose pour se défendre, certainement un mensonge mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle écarquilla les yeux et me regarda avec un regard mauvais.

' _Et non, tu ne pourras pas faire un joli mensonge pour t'en sortir.'_

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? »

« Tatiana Ivashkov est une femme faible qui préfère se cacher derrière les murs protecteurs de la Cour et oublie que le combat fait rage dehors ! Les Strigoi sont chaque jour plus nombreux. Et ils se font maintenant aider par des humains. Si elle meure, un autre monarque sera élu, et j'aurais fait en sorte que cela soit quelqu'un qui était pour que les Moroi se battent aux cotés des Dhampirs contre la menace Strigoi. Cela aurait même pu être la princesse Dragomir si je manœuvrais bien. »

« Avez-vous agi seule ? »

« Oui, et j'aurais réussi si Rose n'était pas intervenue ! »

Des exclamations indignées explosèrent dans toute la salle et il fallut un moment avant que le silence soit de nouveau imposé.

« En parlant de la Gardienne Hathaway, » reprit le Moroi. « Pourquoi vouloir lui faire porter le chapeau pour le meurtre de la Reine ? »

« Rose Hathaway est réputée pour son tempérament explosif depuis son plus jeune âge. Et je savais très bien que ses relations avec la reine n'étaient pas des plus cordiales. Du moins, c'était ce que je pensais. Et elle était aussi un obstacle pour moi. »

« Un obstacle. Développez. »

« Elle était un obstacle pour une relation entre Dimitri et moi. Elle était toujours dans mes pattes. Si elle disparaissait, je pouvais récupérer Dimitri et vivre heureuse avec lui. »

Je plongeai mon visage dans les mains alors que Dimitri me prenait dans ses bras. Tout cela en grande partie par jalousie. Je repris contenance et fusillai Natasha Ozéra du regard. Je pris la main de Dimitri et la serrai doucement, faisant tourner mon pouce pour lui dire silencieusement que cela allait. Que j'allais bien.

Quelques instants plus tard, le verdict fut prononcé, Natasha était évidemment coupable. Elle entra dans une rage, alimentée par sa peur de finir en prison, et elle envoya des boules de feu sur tout le monde en tentant de s'enfuir. Cara, Christian et d'autres Moroi maîtrisant le feu arrêtèrent les flammes du mieux qu'ils purent. Pour ma part, j'immobilisai la Moroi folle à lier par la simple force de ma pensée, par magie.

« Si vous me le permettez, Camarades, » fis-je en regardant les autres gardiens. « Je crois que je vais vous accompagner pour la remettre en cellule. »

« Lâche-moi tout de suite, Sorcière ! » hurla Natasha.

« Pas avant que tu ne sois derrière les barreaux ! » crachai-je. « Tu as voulu me faire passer pour une criminelle. Maintenant, subis ma colère ! Et dis-toi que tu es encore bien chanceuse de ne finir qu'immobilisée ! Je suis capable de bien pire ! »

Je la fis flotter jusqu'à sa cellule, supportant ses hurlements en me retenant de lui faire entendre le mien juste pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas agréable. Et bon sang que l'idée était tentante ! Mais je me retins. Je ne voulais pas faire peur aux Moroi et aux Dhampirs, déjà que mon avenir était incertain. Autant garder un maximum d'atouts dans sa manche, et hurler serait me mettre une épine supplémentaire dans le pied.

Quand je ressortis du bâtiment, je fus accueillie par Dimitri qui me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa passionnément.

« Je t'aime, Roza, » me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Dimitri. »


	33. Epouse-moi, Roza

**Chapitre 32 : Epouse-moi, Roza.**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois depuis le procès de Natasha Ozéra. La vie à la Cour était revenue à la normale. Ou presque. Cara et moi avons eu à présenter à la reine et aux dhampirs la plupart de nos capacités. Cela avait été plus délicat pour moi puisque je ne connais pas toute l'étendue de mes compétences, apprenant encore des choses chaque jour en lisant mes grimoires. Il y avait tellement à savoir. Finalement, nous avons pu prouver à tous que nous ne voulions aucun mal aux Moroi mais qu'en plus nos capacités étaient utiles face à la menace Strigoi, mais aussi dans le quotidien Moroi.

Dorénavant, je menais ma vie relativement au calme, autant que cela était possible avec trois jeunes sorciers en herbe à la maison. Je travaillais toujours en tant que gardienne et faisait mes rondes et mes rapports. Et depuis que mes relations avec Vasilissa Dragomir s'étaient améliorées, j'étais désignée d'office parmi les dhampirs assignés à sa protection lors de ses sorties.

En cette délicieuse fin de nuit de travail, je me préparais à sortir. Dimitri m'avait donnée un rendez-vous dans un petit restaurant de la Cour. J'avais enfilé pour l'occasion une robe rouge sombre. Mon nazaar toujours bien en vue autour de mon cou, j'avais mis un maquillage discret autour de mes yeux et mes cheveux tombaient en cascade sur mes reins.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je fus arrêtée par le compliment de Dimka.

« WOUAH ! Maman tu es magnifique ! » s'exclama-t-il.

« Merci, mon trésor, » souriai-je en l'embrassant sur le front. « Soyez sages, toi et tes sœurs. »

« Promis. Passez une bonne soirée tous les deux. »

Je sortis et rejoignis Dimitri à l'entrée du bâtiment. Il était toujours vêtu de sa longue veste en cuir noir qui faisait écho à l'époque des cow-boys. Un simple pantalon noir et, pour changer une chemise blanche. Ses cheveux étaient attachés sur sa nuque. Il lui faisait un petit mais magnifique sourire.

« Bonsoir Roza, » murmura-t-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

« Bonsoir Dimitri, » lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Il m'amena dans un petit restaurant italien et nous avons commandé un spaguetti bolognaise. Nous ne disions pas grand-chose. Nous n'avions jamais eu besoin de vraiment parler. Un simple regard, un sourire nous suffisait. Nous nous comprenions parfaitement. A la fin de notre repas toutefois, Dimitri me prit de court. Il se leva et fit le tour de la table. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qu'il allait faire. Il mit un genou à terre et me regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il sortait un petit écrin de sa poche.

« Roza. Te rencontrer a été la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu as ravi mon cœur dès le premier instant et pour moi tu as été jusqu'en Russie pour me délivrer. Lors de mon retour, tu ne m'as pas brusqué, tu m'as laissé le temps alors que je te croyais encore jeune et fonceuse. Tu étais devenue en mon absence une femme responsable que j'aime d'autant plus. Tu m'as offert une famille, trois merveilleux enfants, chance que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir. Pour tout cette dévotion, cet amour que tu m'as donné et que tu donnes aussi aux autres, accepterais-tu que je t'aime et te chérisse en retour ? » Il ouvrit l'écrin sur une bague en or blanc avec un petit rubis incrusté. « Roza, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ? »

Je regardais Dimitri avec une main devant la bouche. J'en avais les larmes aux yeux tellement l'émotion montait.

« Si tu savais depuis le temps que je rêve ta demande, Dimitri, » murmurai-je dans un sanglot joyeux. « Tellement longtemps. Oui, Dimitri. Mille fois oui. »

Il me fit un sourire éblouissant et ses yeux sombres brillaient de mille éclats. Il me glissa la bague au doigt et me prit dans ses bras avec amour. On s'embrassa et il me garda contre lui quelques instants. Je revins un peu à la réalité quand j'entendis les applaudissements venant de la serveuse, du chef cuisinier et du patron qui nous souhaitèrent leurs meilleurs vœux.

On passa le reste de la soirée à l'extérieur et, vu que nous vivions au rythme de vie des Moroi, pour notre fin de soirée, nous avons assisté à un magnifique lever de soleil. Nous étions assis dans l'herbe, à observer l'astre de feu monter lentement dans le ciel, moi bien en sécurité et à l'aise dans le creux de ses bras, nos doigts entrelacés.

« Il faudra songer à prévenir ta famille, » murmurai-je après l'avoir embrassé une fois encore.

« Et la tienne. »

« Je pense que les triplés s'en doutaient un peu. Depuis le temps qu'ils me taquinent avec le bouquet de Vasilissa. »

« Tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit. »

« Parce que je ne veux pas te brusquer comme tu le dis si bien, Dimitri. Par contre, est-ce que tu as dit à ta mère et à ta grand-mère que tu as trois enfants ? »

« Euh … non, j'avoue que j'ai oublié. »

« Aïe. »

« Mais tu aurais pu le leur dire. »

« Comment voulais-tu que je leur explique alors que l'on a officialisé ma nature de sorcière il y a même pas deux mois … ? Les dhampirs sont stériles entre eux, je te rappelle. »

« Oui, désolé. J'avais oublié. »

Je souris et me coulai un peu plus dans ce moment de pur bonheur. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais être ailleurs.


	34. Retour à Baia

**Chapitre 33 : Retour à Baia**

Cela faisait des heures qu'on roulait. Dimitri et moi avions pris congé pour rendre visite à sa famille. J'angoissais un peu. Je ne savais pas trop comment ils allaient réagir face à tout cela. Face à ce que j'étais et face aux enfants et leur nature. Dimitri avait tenté de me rassurer mais cela n'avait pas vraiment marché. Je regardais le paysage défiler, des vertes prairies et des étendues sauvages de Russie. De ce pays, je connaissais surtout Saint-Pétersbourg et le manoir de Cara.

Je me tournai pour regarder les triplés, je souris. Ils étaient épuisés par le voyage et s'étaient endormis, bercés par les vibrations de la voiture. Je croisai le regard de Dimitri et mon sourire s'agrandit. Il reporta son attention sur la route mais sa main tenant le levier de vitesse vint chercher la mienne et me la serra amoureusement. Je reportai mon regard sur la route à mon tour. Le soleil se coucherait bientôt.

« On arrive bientôt, » me dit-il.

Je hochai la tête. Il me serra la main.

« Tout ira bien, Roza. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire mais il sait que j'angoisse quand même. Il prend ma main et l'approche de ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, ce qui a le mérite de me faire rire doucement, pas trop fort pour ne pas réveiller les enfants.

Une heure plus tard, on arrivait à Baia. Je reconnus les lieux sans problème. Je reconnus la rue quand Dimitri y engagea la voiture. Avec le changement de terrain, les cahots, les enfants se réveillèrent et devinrent très vite insupportables tellement ils étaient impatients. Je me pinçai l'arête du nez. Comme à chaque déménagement que j'avais fait, c'était toujours la même chose. Ce n'était plus des enfants mais des puces qui sautillaient partout. Cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Au moins je savais qu'ils allaient appliquer la règle numéro un, à savoir pas de magie. Mais elle s'appliquait à moi aussi et je sentais que je n'allais pas apprécier la suite.

Et effectivement, Dimitri avait à peine arrêté la voiture devant la maison Belikov que Dimka sortit en trombe, rapidement suivi par Vlada. Zinaïda, étrangement, était un peu plus calme. Elle était seulement sortie et attendait à coté du véhicule là où les deux autres étaient partis en courant pour explorer les environs.

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Cara reparte en voyage maintenant ? » soupirai-je en sortant à mon tour. Je me tournai vers mon fiancé. « Je m'occupe des fugueurs. Va saluer ta famille. Cela risque de prendre du temps en câlins et grandes embrassades avant de pouvoir présenter ces trois-là. »

« Très bien, Rose. Je m'occupe aussi de Zina. »

J'embrassai la plus calme du trio avant de partir dans un petit trot pour attraper les deux plus insupportables du jour.

OoO

Je rentrai chez les Belikov avec Dimka et Vlada au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. J'étais en colère. C'est qu'ils m'avaient fait courir les idiots et qu'il y avait eu un Strigoi dans le coin. Ce dernier n'avait rien compris de ce qu'il lui était arrivé, je l'avais tué avant même qu'il ne me remarque, trop intéressé par les enfants qui faisaient les fous dans l'herbe sauvage un peu plus loin, insouciants. A se demander si je ne leur avais rien appris … Donc, le Strigoi a fini avec un pieu dans le cœur et j'ai brûlé son cadavre avant d'agripper mes deux gosses et de les ramener vers la maison Belikov, en sécurité alors que la nuit était tombée.

Dimitri arriva avec le sourire vers nous puis, avisant mon regard noir et la tête baissée des deux fugueurs, coupables.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Ces deux idiots sont partis jouer dans les terrains vagues et ils n'ont même pas remarqué le Strigoi derrière eux ! »

Je regardai le visage de mon fiancé pâlir et je le rassurai tout de suite.

« Ils n'ont rien Dimitri, je me suis occupée du Strigoi. Il n'en reste plus que des cendres. Il ne les a pas touchés. » Je me tournai vers les deux enfants. « Vous deux, dans le coin à genoux les mains sur la tête. Et je ne veux pas vous voir bouger, ou même parler. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Oui, maman, » murmurèrent-ils en avançant chacun vers un coin de la pièce et se mettant à genoux.

Je ne les avais pas punis de la sorte depuis très longtemps. Mais j'avais vraiment eu peur. Dimitri le sentit et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je soupirai de soulagement. Il releva mon menton et je plongeai mon regard dans ses beaux yeux ténébreux. Je lui souris. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je lui répondais amoureusement.

Un toussotement et quelques gloussements nous interrompirent et nous nous sommes tournés vers la famille Belikov au grand complet.

« Ravie de te revoir, Rose, » fit Olena, la mère de Dimitri.

« Bonjour, enfin, bonsoir, » répondis-je avec le sourire.

Zina vint directement dans mes bras. Je lui massai l'épaule pour la rassurer, nous allions tous bien. Ce n'était certainement pas un Strigoi qui arriverait à me terrasser. En tous cas, pas tout seul. En croisant le regard de Yeva, la grand-mère, je me sentis mal à l'aise. Elle me fixait étrangement.

« Tu leur as dit quoi ? » murmurai-je vers Dimitri.

« De vous rien encore, à part que tu arrivais avec deux autres enfants. Je ne les avais pas encore revus. »

« Quoi ? » m'exclamai-je. « Rassure-moi, tu leur avais quand même dit que Vasilissa t'a ramené, non ? »

« Oui, je leur ai écrit mais rien de plus. » Je soupirai et secouai la tête. « Disons qu'on vient de faire nos vraies retrouvailles. »

« Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Comment veux-tu que je leur annonce ? »

« Que toi et Dimka allez vous marier, » fit la jeune sœur de Dimitri. « Pas besoin, cela se lit sur vos visages, » sourit-elle.

« Bien que cela soit vrai, » répliquai-je en riant doucement. « Ce n'était pas de cela que je parlais. »

« Peut-être en douceur, » fit pensivement mon fiancé. « Enfin, si c'est possible. Surtout qu'il y a des rumeurs qui courent. »

« Des rumeurs ? »

« Oui, comme on est loin de la Cour Royale, ce qui est acquis pour vérité et presque loi, restent pendant un temps que rumeurs ici avant de s'officialiser. Et comme on n'est pas vraiment tourné à ce qui se passe de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique. On élève juste nos familles et on devient des gardiens, rien de plus. »

« Okay. Quelles sont les rumeurs exactement ? »

« Qu'il y a une sorcière au sein de la cour qui a sauvé la reine. »

« Au moins, cela a le mérite d'être direct, » souris-je en claquant des doigts pour fermer les rideaux côté rue.

Les Belikov sursautèrent et se mirent en position de défense et me regardèrent.

« C'est moi la sorcière. »

« Rose, j'avais demandé en douceur ! »

« Si c'est possible, » complétai-je. « Et puis, j'ai été plus en douceur qu'avec la reine … Pour elle, ses gardes ont fait un vol plané, tu te souviens ? »

« Comment l'oublier ? »

Je ris et me dirigeai vers la cuisine.

« Qu'ils s'installent confortablement pendant que je fais du thé. Cela va être une longue soirée … »

OoO

C'était le petit matin. Les enfants dormaient depuis un moment. Je les avais tous couchés. On n'avait pas encore abordé le sujet de la filiation des triplés. Juste parler de mon cas de sorcière et donner beaucoup d'explications. Maintenant, le moment était arrivé de parler des enfants, et pas seulement de leurs pouvoirs. Je regardai Dimitri et lui fit un signe de la tête. Il soupira et prit ma main. Il regarda ensuite sa famille dans les yeux.

« Nous avons encore une dernière chose à dire. » Il inspira profondément et croisa le regard d'Olena. « Maman, tu es devenue grand-mère. »

« Dimka ? »

« Je suis le père de Vlada, Zinaïda et Dimka, » expliqua-t-il.

« Impossible, » intervint une de ses sœurs. « Les dhampirs ne peuvent pas procréer ensemble. »

« Et vu que je ne suis plus tout à fait dhampir, » rétorquai-je calmement. « Cette loi de la nature ne s'applique pas à moi. Et jamais un autre homme que Dimitri ne m'a touchée donc, par A+B, il est le père. Et puis, rien qu'à regarder les triplés, il est clair qu'ils ont des traits Belikov. Dimka est le portrait miniature de Dimitri. »

« Mais ils ont dix ans, » fit Olena. « Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais dit plus tôt ? »

« Cela m'aurait amenée à devoir expliquer comment c'était possible que je sois enceinte de Dimitri et révéler ma nature de sorcière. Et je n'étais pas prête à affronter le regard des dhampirs ni des Moroi. Alors j'ai gardé cette information pour moi. Par sécurité. Je ne voulais pas finir comme cobaye de laboratoire encore une fois, et je ne voulais pas réserver ce sort à mes enfants. J'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner de vous l'avoir caché. »

« Tu assumes au moins ton rôle de mère ? » demanda Yeva qui parlait pour la première fois.

« Grand-mère, non, pas ce discours, s'il te plait, » intervint immédiatement Dimitri. « Tu t'adresses à une convertie. Rose n'a jamais voulu arrêter de travailler car ce serait gâcher ses compétences, mais elle n'a jamais voulu non plus abandonner ses enfants. Avec l'aide d'une de ses amies, elle a trouvé le juste milieu. »

J'eus droit à un petit sourire et d'un regard approbateur de Yeva et je souris à mon tour.

« Raconte nous tout, Rose, » fit Victoria. « Qui sont exactement tes enfants ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils aiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils détestent ? On veut tout savoir ! »

Je ris et racontais volontiers certaines choses, les fit attendre pour d'autres que les intéressés se lèvent. Mais cela promettait un merveilleux avenir si les Belikov étaient si emballés par la nouvelle.


End file.
